Witness Protection
by Alexandria M
Summary: FBI Agent Roman Reigns is assigned to protect murder witness Alessia D'Ambrosia. Alessia is wild, carefree, doesn't follow the rules and hates to be followed. As she and Roman are stuck together they begin to talk and get to know each other better. What happens when they get to know each other, will it change everything between them and put their lives in jeopardy?
1. Chapter 1

***Here is another new Roman story. I hope that you like it.***

I walk into the conference room of the FBI building in New York City. I have been a FBI agent for about 5 years now and I love my job. I have been part of a few cases and I have made some of the best friends. I walk into the room and see my best friend Dean Ambrose sitting at the table tapping his fingers on the table as our boss stands in front of a white screen with nothing on it. "Agent Reigns, Good morning," he says as I take my seat.

"Morning," I say in return.

"All right, I'm sure you're wondering why you're here. I'm sure by now you have heard about the D'Ambrosia murder; the murder of billionaire Salvatore D'Ambrosia. Two nights ago two men broke into the D'Ambrosia mansion and murdered him in cold blood," he says showing gruesome pictures of the murdered billionaire. Salvatore D'Ambrosia is a well-known Italian business man in New York City. He had enough money to buy the whole country if he wanted to. He was a hardworking man but there had been some rumors of off-shore accounts and some ties to the Mafia. He had landed himself in some trouble which resulted in his murder a couple nights ago. "As you can see the thugs destroyed the house. They are looking something. We're sure they didn't find it because when the two men were brought in they had nothing on them. I don't know what they were looking for but I'm sure they will not stop till they get what they want. At approximately 10:45 pm Salvatore D'Ambrosia was murdered according to the security camera in his home. It was quick and over before he even experienced any pain."

"How did they do it?" asks Dean.

"His throat was slit and he bled out. He was done before they beat him post death," he says as he shows more pictures of the crime scene. The weapon used to beat after his death circled and laying on the floor next to the chair he was tied to. The knife lay a few feet away from him. It's one of the worst murder scenes I have seen. It's pretty messy. "And the second murder victim his wife Alessandra D'Ambrosia," he says clicking to a new crime scene. It's worse than Salvatore. "They tortured his wife," he says before going into details of her murder. They pretty much had her tied to the bed, raped her and then murdered her before burning her. It was a sad sight to see. Nothing really hits me hard because I have seen it all in this line of work but this just hits me hard. "And the only living witness; the couple's 21 year old daughter Alessia D'Ambrosia," he says showing a picture of their daughter. She's beautiful. She is absolutely beautiful. I don't think I have ever seen so much beauty in my life. In the first picture he shows she is dressed in a beautiful yellow sundress that brings out her natural Italian tan. Her waist long raven black hair flowing in the wind. Her smile carefree showing off her beautiful white teeth and those eyes; her beautiful dark brown eyes are so large and beautiful. She is the definition of the word perfection. He clicks to the next picture of her in the hospital with a few cuts and scrapes, a few bruises but she still looks beautiful and she's even more beautiful when she is not wearing any make up. "Alessia was beaten and cut during the attack however they left her alive for a reason. I don't know what that reason is but they did not kill her. She witnessed the men kill her father and she is now recovering in the hospital. She will stand trial when we bring these thugs in. Until then Alessia will be in the Witness Protection program and you two will be the agents on duty to protect her. She is no easy task," he warns. "She's wild and she is carefree. She's independent and I don't believe she likes to be told what to do. She's rich and with Daddy being gone she has inherited every last cent. She is the only child that Alessandra and Salvatore had. You need to read up on her file but she has been in some trouble but Daddy has bailed her out every time. You two will have your hands full with her."

"But, Sir," I say, "I have never done the Witness Protection thing."

"And that's why you will be good at it now. I need someone that is going to keep Alessia in line, keep a close eye on her and protect her. These two men will pay for their crimes and the only one that can make sure that happens is Alessia and she will have to testify to what she saw and heard that night. Alessia will probably fight you and she will probably try to escape but your job is to protect her. I'm sure the two thugs have been in touch with their friends and they will be out looking for Alessia. As soon as she is discharged from the hospital later today she will go home pack important items and you will then be on your way to your destination," he says.

"Where are we going?" asks Dean.

"I can't disclose that right now, Agent Ambrose you will find out in route. We have to follow privacy and safety measures to ensure our witness survives."

"Is she willing to testify?" I ask.

"Yes, she has already given her statement. She's willing to testify."

"Okay," I say. He hands us her file for us to read over.

"Good luck, Agent Reigns and Agent Ambrose, you two are the best men for the job," he says before he leaves the room to give us time to look over Alessia's file. He was not lying when he said she was a handful. She has been charged with underage drinking, shoplifting. I'm still not sure why she needs to shoplift when her father is a billionaire. Other than being a troublemaker at times she was a fairly good student. She graduated at the top of her class and participated in several activities. She graduated from college with a degree in Business communications and she was living at home with her parents.

"Have you seen some of these newspaper headlines about Alessia?" asks Dean.

"I saw them. We're going to have our hands full with this one."

"I know," he says, "underage drinking, sex scandals, sex tapes, shoplifting, drugs, what is this girl up to?" he asks. "Her dad was a billionaire and she had the whole world given to her and this is how she acts."

"Maybe she wanted attention," I say looking over her file.

"How do we know she didn't plan her own parents' murder? I mean how is she the only one to survive after her mom and dad are both brutally murdered? She walks away with some cuts and bruises. I think she had something to do with it. Look at all the trouble she's been in. She almost got kicked out of college till her dad paid the college off to keep her. This whole family was full of scandal. Her father had numerous affairs, he extorted money and those off-shore accounts. He got lucky if you ask me. We were on to him, ready to go in then this happens. This girl is going to be a spoiled brat."

"I don't think you should judge her until you meet her, this is all stuff that has happened in the past. Maybe she's changed."

"Yeah right, I still find it crazy that she is the only one to survive the attacks. Why would these two thugs allow her to stay alive knowing that she witnessed her father's death? There's something screwy about this Roman and I don't like it."

"I guess we'll find out," I say as I continue to look through her file for information.

 **LATER THAT AFTERNOON:**

"You're telling me I have to leave New York City?" asks Alessia as we are sitting in the interrogation room.

"You are part of the Witness Protection Program," says my boss. "You are a witness to a murder and only you can make sure that the two men that killed your father serve the rest of their lives in jail."

"I'm aware of that," says Alessia, "but I have friends here, I have a life HERE," she says.

"You don't have a choice," he says, "Agent Ambrose and Agent Reigns will protect you and see that no harm comes your way."

She crosses her arms and sits back in the chair, "and what if I don't want to do this?"

"Then we drop you from the program and the men that killed your parents will walk free but we can't guarantee that they won't finish their job on you and you will not have our protection," he says.

"Fine," she says after a stare down with my boss. "I'll do it."

"Good," he says, "I would like for you to meet Agent Ambrose," he says introducing them. Dean and Alessia shake hands. "And this is Agent Reigns," he says.

"Nice to meet you," I say extending my hand.

"This is all you have to protect me? Do you know the men that killed my parents? There are a lot more," she says looking at me with her dark brown eyes. She looks away as our eyes meet. "They're babies," she says.

"They're not babies and they are very good at their jobs," he says. "You are in good hands with them. You just need to listen to them and stay under the radar. Here is your new identity."

"My new identity," she says flipping through the file he gave her. "I have to change who I am? And Karsen? What kind of name is Karsen? Karsen Carmichael? Do I look like a Karsen to you?" she asks before she starts speaking Italian. "And I have to live in some town in Texas that I never heard of? Absolutely not, I won't do it," she says pushing the file way.

"If you want to be protected," I say, "You need to do it. Don't you want to see the men that did this to your father end up in prison?"

"Of course I do but you don't know those men, you don't know what they are capable of, the things they have done. And no one asked you, Agent Reigns," she snaps.

"If you want to be protected you need to do this," says my boss. "Otherwise we cannot protect you from these men and the men that sent them to do the job. You can walk away now and maybe you'll live for a day or you can do this and have your life, it's up to you, Alessia."

She sits silently for a couple minutes with her arms crossed and then says, "Fine, I'll do it. I'm Karsen Carmichael," she says but I can tell she is less than thrilled with it. She is going to be a lot of work.

"I need all of your credit cards, your debit cards, check book, cell phone and all photo ID's. I will need to delete all social media accounts because as of this moment Alessia D'Ambrosia no longer exists."

"Are you serious? What am I supposed to do about money?" she asks.

"Karsen Carmichael has an account of $400, Karsen will be working at a bar in Texas to earn money."

"$400, are you kidding me?" she asks. "How am I supposed to live off $400," she says. "That's crazy."

"You will survive," he says as Dean lets out a groan. "From now on you are no longer Alessia D'Ambrosia. You are Karsen Carmichael. When you get to Texas you will find your ID and bank cards. You are not to contact any friends or family from Texas. There will be a cell phone for you as well. You are not to tell anyone about your identity and you're going to need to wear this," he says tossing her a blonde wig.

"A blonde? Really?" she asks. "So I can't call my friends and I have to wear a wig. What about social media?"

"No social media, no Instagram, no Facebook, no Twitter NOTHING that will draw attention to you, if your cover is blown we will have to relocate you as soon as possible. You will be accompanied by Agent Reigns or Agent Ambrose any time you leave the house. You are to listen to them and you are not to run away from them. Are we clear?"

"Yes," she says grudgingly. "I understand. You said that I can go to my house to get some stuff?"

"Nothing that's going to stand out in your small town in Texas."

"Fine," she says. "Can we just get this over with?"

"Agent Reigns will accompany you to your home, you are to pack ONE suitcase and you will be on your way."

The drive to Alessia's well now Karsen's house is done in an awkward silence. Before I allow her into her house when we arrive I have to make sure it's clear and safe to proceed before I let her in. She walks past the crime scene like nothing ever happened and I follow her upstairs to her bedroom. Her room is neat and organized but it's bigger than two rooms in my house put together. She walks over to her closet and starts to pull out some dresses and heels. "Is this too much?"

"You're going to be living on a farm," I say, "I don't think you need to wear dresses or heels. Just be low key."

"Yeah okay," she says. "You don't know me do you."

"I know that you have been on the cover of over a hundred fashion magazines since you were 11 years old. You like fashion. I get it but you're going to some hole in the wall place in Texas and living on a farm. You don't have to be dressed up. Nothing wrong with jeans and sweatpants and sneakers," I say.

She gasps and says, "I don't wear jeans or sweatpants. I don't wear sneakers either. How dare you," she says. She's high maintenance. I don't much like it and she is spoiled.

"Pack what you want but I assure you living on a farm you are NOT going to want to wear heels and dresses and skirts."

"I'll pack what I want and you'll leave me alone," she says.

"Pack what you want but take my advice heels and dresses aren't going to cut it," I say.

"You're already annoying," she says as she throws her dresses to the floor. "I paid a lot of money for those dresses."

"I'm sure but I'm also sure they won't be needed in Texas. Hurry up, you only have an hour."

"Don't rush me," she says going over to her drawer and pulling out some clothes. "Happy," she says throwing jeans into her suitcase along with some shirts. They don't look like cheap clothes either. She walks over to the dresser and pulls out her bras and underwear. She drops a pair of black lace panties on the floor on her way. I stop to pick them up for her.

"You dropped these," I say with a smile.

"Give me those," she says, "and that is the last time you will ever see my underwear."

"I didn't ask to see them," I say with amusement and a shrug. I watch her pack them away and then go to the bathroom to grab some stuff before she throws it into her suitcase before she throws some shoes into her suitcase.

"Ready?" I ask as she stands looking at her suitcase.

"Yeah, aren't you going to carry that for me?" she asks.

"I'm an FBI agent," I say, "I'm not a butler but since my mama raised a gentleman I will gladly carry your suitcase for you," I say as I pick it up and carry it down the stairs for her and put it into the FBI black SUV. I drive the SUV to a parking garage where we switch cars in case anyone is following us and we meet Dean in the new SUV. Both the new SUV and the old SUV drive out of the parking garage at the same time and turn separate ways. We then head to the airport where we take a private plane to our new home in Texas.

 ***A/N: What do you think? Is it a keeper or no? What do you think of Alessia/Karsen? Do you believe she is high maintenance? What do you think about Dean's theory do you think she had something to do with her parents' murders? How do you think Alessia/Karsen will handle Texas? How do you think Roman and Dean will be able to handle her? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

***Thank-you to everyone that favorited, alerted and followed this story. And thank-you to everyone that reviewed the story. :)**

The flight to Texas was not enjoyable at all. Alessia didn't enjoy the flight at all which made it hard for us to enjoy. She complained about everything there was on the flight. Her high maintenance attitude is annoying and she believes she should be waited on hand and foot. I understand that her father was a billionaire and that she had people take care of her all her life but my father had money too but I am nowhere near as spoiled as she is. By the time we land in Texas I am grateful but the car ride in the SUV to the house we'll be staying in is just as bad as the flight. "Is that all they have here is corn?" she asks as we drive through the countryside.

"Where we're going, yes," says Dean. "This isn't New York City anymore, Sweetheart."

"Don't call me sweetheart," she says crossing her arms. "How is THIS fair?"

"Would you rather stay in New York and risk your life or would you like to be safe?" I ask.

"I want to go home," she says. "This is ridiculous and what is that smell?" she asks as the smell of manure fills the air as we drive through the countryside. "That smells terrible."

"That would be the smell of the good ol' countryside," I say with a smile as Dean and I look at each other. "Better get used to it because that's all you're going to smell from now on."

"Gross," she says. "How do people live like this?"

"People that live like this know no better," I say. "It's their way of life. I know it's not the glamorous life you're used to but at least you're safe. You'll get used to it."

"Were you a farm boy or something?" she asks.

I let out a chuckle and say, "no. I am from Pensacola. I was raised near the beach. I'm a beach bum never went to a farm a day in my life."

"Oh," she says, "and what about you?" she asks Ambrose.

"Never, I grew up in the slums of Cincinnati. There was no farm life for me."

"So none of us know what a farm is like?"

"No not at all," I say. "Everything will be fine though just relax."

"We'll see," she says as we continue driving to our destination. We turn onto a dirt road where there are no other houses in sight but an old farmhouse with a barn and lots of pastures with cows out in the pasture. "Cows," she says, "I don't do cows," she says as we pull into the driveway. "And what is this?" she asks about the run down old house. It's made of a white wood and the outside of the house is dirty. It doesn't look too appealing from the car. We get out of the car and start to make our way to the porch before they take our SUV away.

"Home sweet home," I say as I carry her suitcase.

"Not my idea of a sweet home," she says disgusted as she touches the dirty blue railing on the porch. "It's pretty rundown."

"It's a home," says Dean as he opens the screen door that's half off its hinges. He opens the front door and walks in as we follow behind him. I allow Alessia to walk in before me and follow behind her. As annoying as she is she's beautiful.

The house looks much better inside than it does outside. The floors are a polished wood. We make our way to the living room and it looks cozy. There's a blue couch and a blue love seat in the room along with a blue chair. There's a box TV sitting on a stand with different movies to watch along with a DVD player. There is a mantle over the fireplace with vases of flowers on them. There's a big window giving us a few of the front yard. We make our way through the house and find that it has two bathrooms. Alessia is not impressed by the size of the bathrooms. We make our way upstairs to find out there are only two bedrooms in the house. We walk into the first bedroom that is decorated with pink wallpaper. There's a single bed in the middle of the room with a floral comforter and pink sheets. There's a dresser sitting next to the window and a TV resting on a night stand off in the corner of the room. "I guess this is Alessia's room," says Dean.

She lets out a laugh and says, "yeah right. This is not a bedroom. This is a bathroom. I am not staying in this room," she says as I lay her suitcase down on the bed as she walks over to the closet. "And this is supposed to be a closet? My bathtub is bigger. What am I supposed to put in there?" she asks.

"My guess would be clothes," says Dean. "The point of this is for you to be undercover. If we put you in a setting that you're familiar with and people you probably already know you wouldn't be hidden now would you?"

"But this is extreme," she says walking around the room before throwing her dark hair up into a messy bun. "I'm not used to this life."

"You better get used to it because until you go to court to testify against the men that killed your parents this is where you're going to live."

"Great," she says rolling her eyes before we walk out of the bedroom and make our way to the room that Dean and I are going to share. It's not much bigger than Alessia's room but it's decorated in an ugly yellow wallpaper and there are two beds making it even smaller. I lay suitcase down on one of the beds while Dean lays his down on the other bed. We look around the room a bit before we make our way downstairs to the kitchen.

The kitchen is decorated in a country style. The cupboards are made from an old polished wood and the counter tops are made from granite. There's a black refrigerator, a gas stove and oven and there is a microwave above the oven. There's an island in the middle of the kitchen with a granite countertop and there's also a wooden kitchen table with 4 chairs to it. Dean walks over to the table and sees three manila envelopes. "These must be our identities," he says handing us each an envelope with our names on it.

I open my identity first and my ID falls out, my driver's license and my social security card. "Well, my name is now Joseph Cline and I am a 30 year old farm hand that lives on the property with Karsen Carmichael and Wyatt Carmichael," I say looking over my identity's story of who I am. I look at my ID and driver's license and put them into my wallet along with the credit card and debit card for me.

"I'm Wyatt Carmichael, the husband to Karsen Carmichael. I am a farmer and run an old country store selling milk and eggs from the cows and chickens. I'm 25 years old and grew up in Texas. I guess I better work on my Texas accent," he says.

"I'm supposed to be married to you?" asks Alessia as she looks at her papers. "And I'm a bartender first of all I don't tend bars, I drink in bars, second of all people like me don't work. I have never worked a day in my life."

"You're Karsen Carmichael," I say. "You have to do what it says."

"Do I really have to work?" she asks, "and be married to him," she says pointing to Dean.

"What's wrong with being married to me?" asks Dean. "I'm not a bad guy."

"Let's be honest you're not exactly my type," she says. "You're not my type at all. I would NEVER marry someone like you."

"You're not my type either, Sweetheart. I don't like stuck up snobs," he says, "I'm sure you like guys with lots of money that can take care of you so you don't have to work a day in your life and just live off his riches. You're the trophy wife type. Let me guess you would marry a 70 year old man just to increase your fortune," he says.

"Please," she says, "you don't even know me. I went to college so I could have my own business," she says, "I don't need any man's fortune. I can make myself richer on my own. And why do you think I'm worried about money over love? I may be shallow and materialistic," she says, "I'll honestly admit that but I know how to love and love someone for who they are not what they have. You just aren't my type but Roman," she says, "he's my type."

"That's a long shot, Baby Girl," says Dean. "You're married to me and he's an agent in the FBI. Never going to happen."

"I never said it was," she says. "Look it's late and I'm tired. I'm just going to lay down and go to sleep. I will see you gentlemen tomorrow morning. Goodnight," she says before she makes her way out of the kitchen to go upstairs to lay down.

"And you stop looking at her like that," says Dean as we're standing in the kitchen.

"Looking at her like what?" I ask.

"You know like what she's off limits you know that," he says. "You can't fall in love with the witness. It's going to jeopardize everything. You know the rules."

I let out a small chuckle and say, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. You're looking at her like you want her. You know the rules, Roman. You can't fall in love with the witness. It is our job to protect them and keep them safe. It's not our job to fall in love with them, sleep with them, date them or whatever. You know what happens if you get involved with the witness. It will blow the whole case or more importantly you could lose your job by putting us all in jeopardy. Don't do it, Roman. Besides, Karsen or Alessia whatever you want to call her is a snob. You don't want to get involved with that."

"You can't tell me that you don't find her beautiful or hot," I say.

"I'm not saying she isn't beautiful or hot, I'm saying she is completely off limits."

"I get it man," I say. "I get it, she's off limits. I think I'm going to do the same thing as her and call it a night. The farm hand has an early morning tomorrow. Goodnight," I say before I make my way upstairs to my bedroom. I get into my suitcase and pull out a pair of sweatpants and put them on and a black wife beater and pull my hair up into a low bun before I sit down on my bed. I pull a picture of my 7 year old daughter from my suitcase and smile at it as I look at her. It's been almost a year since I've seen her. She is 6 years old in this picture and we're celebrating her 6th birthday. It's a picture of her and me next to her Frozen birthday cake. She's dressed like Elsa and she's giving a big smile to the camera. I miss her so much. Things didn't work out with her mom and me and we split up a couple days after her birthday and then our divorce was finalized a month later. I haven't seen her since. I touch her face on the picture and smile before I tuck the picture back into my suitcase before I lay down on my bed and try to fall asleep but I spend most of the night tossing and turning before I wake up at 4 in the morning to take care of things on the farm.

 **KARSEN's POINT OF VIEW:**

I make my way downstairs early in the morning. It's at least 7 in the morning. I never wake up this early but because of the roosters I was up at 5 in the morning. I just spent an hour tossing and turning trying to go back to sleep but I couldn't. I finally got up at 6 to take a shower and get my day started. I make my way into the kitchen where the glorious smell of breakfast is being cooked. I walk into the kitchen and stop in my tracks as I see Agent Reigns standing at the stove cooking wearing nothing but a pair of grey sweatpants and a black wife beater. His hair pulled into a bun. "Good morning," he says to me with a smile.

"Good morning, Agent Reigns," I say as I start to walk into the kitchen.

"Please call me Joe," he says. "How did you sleep?"

"I did sleep fine until that stupid rooster crowed then I woke up," I say taking a seat at the table next to Dean.

"Well, don't you look like you belong on a farm," says Dean with amusement as he talks about me with my hair braided into pigtail braids as I wear a pair of denim shorts and a purple cami with a purple and pink plaid shirt with a pair of cowboy boots.

"When in Rome," I say as he takes a sip of his coffee. "Don't you have a country store to run?"

"After breakfast," he says.

"Oh," I say as Roman brings over a plate of eggs, bacon and sausage and places it down in front of me. "You can cook?"

"I know a few things," he says with a smile. "They are fresh eggs from the chickens."

"Great," I say as he pours me a glass of orange juice. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," he says with a smile before I smile back at him before I start to eat my breakfast. It's not bad at all it's actually really good. Roman knows how to cook, I never would have guessed.

Later that morning after Dean leaves to go to his new job working in the country store Roman is outside working in the barn. I make my way over to the barn to see him stacking the barrels of hay. "I want to go into town to do some shopping," I say as I stand in the doorway.

"I am trying to do some work right now can't it wait for another hour or so?" he asks.

"I'm bored. There's nothing to do here. The TV only gets local channels and there's no one to talk to. I'm bored. I want to do something."

He wipes sweat from his forehead and looks at me. "Maybe read a book or something."

"I want to go shopping," I say, "this farm sucks. There's nothing to do."

"You can come help me," he says.

"I'd rather die of boredom," I say.

"It's not that bad," he says, "I just need to stack up this hay and then I have to go feed the chickens and the pigs."

"There are pigs here?" I ask.

"Yeah," he says.

"Disgusting, pigs are gross."

"You don't like pigs, how can you not like pigs?"

"They're dirty," I say. "Look if I help you will I get to go into town faster?"

"Absolutely," he says.

"Fine," I say, "where's the stuff to feed the chickens?"

"I'll get it for you," he says as I follow him to get the feed to give to the chickens. "And then here is what you will give the pigs."

"It's just trash," I say.

"That's what they eat," he says. "Have fun," he says with a smile before he walks away leaving me alone to feed the chickens and the pigs. The chickens were the easiest to feed but the pigs were the hardest. They smelled and they were dirty. There was one big pig that came up to my knees the fattest thing I have ever seen and it was mean. I wasn't putting the food in fast enough and he nudged me into the mud and I fell backwards and let out a scream before Roman came running. "Are you okay?" he asks reaching for a gun as I'm standing up covered in mud. He starts laughing when he sees me.

"What's so funny?" I ask. "That pig did this to me," I say, "I'm done with this. I'm done with this farm and I am done with this life. I want to go back to New York," I say. "Take me home," I say before I storm off covered in mud as I make my way back to the house. I smell like a farm. I smell like garbage and mud. I take my boots off by the door before I walk inside and make my way up to the bathroom. I strip out of my muddy clothes and turn the water on before I step into the shower. As soon as I am in the shower the hot water hits me as I fall down in the shower and break down and cry.

"Are you okay, Karsen?" asks Roman as he knocks on the door a few minutes later. I wipe my tears.

"I'm fine," I say before I put myself back up.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"I'm sure. Just leave me alone," I say before I grab the soap. "I'll be fine," I say but the truth is I don't know if I will be fine. I miss my mama and papa. I miss my life. I miss Alessia. I'm not Karsen. This isn't me. This isn't the life I'm used to. I just want my papa to tell me that everything is going to be okay. The last time I saw him he was being beaten and murdered. He was such a strong man until that night. I miss him more than anything.

After my shower I make my way upstairs to my bedroom wrapped up in just a towel. I walk into my room and get myself dressed. I throw on a pair of denim shorts and a cami before I brush my hair up into a messy bun. I pull a sapphire diamond heart necklace out of my bag and put it on. It was a birthday gift from my father. I will cherish it to the day I die. I can have all the money in the world but I don't have my papa the money means nothing if I don't have him. I would trade it all just for another day with my papa. There's a knock on my door as I am looking at a picture of my papa and me. "Come in," I say putting it under my pillow.

Roman walks into my room and shuts the door behind him. "Are you okay?" he asks.

"I guess," I say with a shrug. "I just don't like it here."

"I know it's something new for you. I know you're not used to this life and to be quite honest neither am I. I didn't know anything about milking cows or finding eggs. I'm just winging it and pretending I know what I'm doing. You just have to go with the flow."

"I guess," I say, "I just hate it here. This isn't me. I'm not Karsen. I'm Alessia D'Ambrosia. I'm not a farm girl. Then you laughed at me when I fell in the mud because of that stupid pig. I don't feed pigs."

"I'm sorry," he says sitting down next to me. "I shouldn't have laughed at you. It was rude of me and I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I say, "do you miss your family?" I ask.

"I don't have a family anymore," he says.

"Neither do I," I say. "I miss my papa."

"I'm sure you do," he says. "I'm sure but that's why you need to stick it out and do this so that you can keep your life so you can testify against the men that did this to your parents. You want them to pay for what they did don't you?"

"Well, yeah, but after this I will never be Alessia D'Ambrosia again," I say. "There's more of them. I will be hiding the rest of my life from the men that ordered this out to be done to my family."

"And we're going to do everything to protect you," he says. "I promise," he says as he looks at my necklace. "That's a beautiful necklace."

"Thank-you, it's a birthday gift from my papa," I say. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah," he says. "It's really beautiful. What is that a sapphire diamond?"

"Yes," I say. "It's really expensive," I say. "So can we go shopping now?"

"I'll take you in town to go shopping if it will make you feel better," he says.

"Great," I say with a smile. "Shopping is the best therapy."

"I'll take your word for it," he says. "Let me go clean myself up first and then we'll go."

"Okay," I say with a smile as he stands up and walks out of my bedroom to go get ready. I rub my necklace and pull out the picture of my papa. "Mi manchi papa."

 ***A/N: What did you think of Karsen's reaction to the house? Do you think she will ever grow to get used to it? What do you think of Dean's attitude toward her? What about Roman's attitude toward her? What do you think of Karsen trying to do some farm work? Do you think she has a soft heart but acts like she doesn't? What do you think of her missing her Papa and not her Mama? What do you think is up with the diamond sapphire necklace? What do you think of the interaction between Roman and Karsen? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

"All these clothes are hideous," says Karsen as she looks through the rack of shirts in the shop that I took her to in town. It's not a big shopping mall or a shopping town. It's just a town with a few small shops in it. The town isn't very big. There's probably only two traffic lights in the entire town, everyone knows everyone it seems. It's nothing but farmland and people living the farm life. There's one grocery store and one shopping center in town all stores I have never heard of. It is no New York City for sure. "Do you think I would wear something like this?" she asks holding up an ugly flannel shirt.

"Well, it's not something I would picture you in, no," I say with a small laugh as I look through the rack with dresses. Some of the dresses are nice but this is Alessia D'Ambrosia we're talking about. There is no way these dresses are her style even if a couple of them are pretty. "Why don't you like flannel shirts?" I ask.

"Um look at it," she says. "I'm more of a let my body show type of girl," she says as I look her over. She's not lying about that as she's dressed in pink and white plaid shirt tied up to her chest exposing her tan stomach with her belly button ring and her denim shorts leaving nothing to the imagination. She's hot I can't deny it and everyone in the store is looking at her.

"I can tell that," I say with a smile. "What about this dress? It's not sparkly but it's still a pretty dress," I say showing her a black strapless dress. "Every girl needs a black dress right?"

"Yeah," she says, "it's not hideous. I like it. You know your fashion."

"I don't know my fashion," I say, "my ex-wife used to be a model and she was into fashion. She taught me a thing or two."

"Your ex-wife was a model?" she asks. "You were married to a model?"

"Yes," I say proudly. "I was married to a model. Of course she gave up modeling when our little girl was 2 years old but for a while she did some modeling. It's how she got through college."

"She must be hot," she says. "So do you have to follow me around everywhere I go?"

"That's kind of my job," I say. "You know how it is."

"I don't like it," she says. "It makes me uncomfortable. Can't you just stay away and watch from a distance?"

"I could but would I get to you in time if there was an emergency. Let's not have this discussion now, Karsen," I say. "You wanted to do some shopping so do some shopping. Try this on," I say.

"Fine," she says rolling her eyes as she takes the black dress from me and makes her way to the dressing room as I follow behind her. I take a seat on the couch outside the room while she goes in to try it on. I check my watch as I wait and after 5 minutes she finally comes out of the dressing room. "How do I look?" she asks as she stands in the dress. It fits her perfectly. "Black isn't usually my color but I like it what do you think?"

"You look beautiful," I say with a smile. "Really beautiful."

"Thank-you," she says giving me a smile. "I want it."

"You should get it," I say with encouragement. "It looks really good on you."

"How did you know the right size to grab?" she asks.

"I don't know. I just took a guess," I say with a shrug.

"Good guess, Joe," she says before she walks back into the dressing room to change out of the dress.

After she comes out of the dressing room she looks for a pair of shoes to match the dress and then shops for new underwear. "You need new underwear when you get a new dress?"

"I need new underwear all the time," she says with a smile as she looks through the lace thongs. "Plus I like to get underwear to match my outfits. I know it's weird but it's true."

"You're high maintenance did anyone ever tell you that?" I ask.

"I'm particular. I'm not high maintenance."

"Keep telling yourself that, Karsen," I say shaking my head with a smile.

After Karsen picks out her new underwear and finds a pair of shoes to match her new dress she decides that she's done and heads to the checkout to pay for everything. As she pulls out her debit card for the account that I know holds only $400 I pull it away and offer the sales girl my card to pay for her items. I want her to save her money for something else if she needs it. "You really don't have to do that," she says looking at me.

"I want to. It's my way of saying sorry for what happened back on the farm earlier. It's my treat," I say as I hand the sales girl my card for her to run it through.

"Thank-you," she says with a smile as I smile back at her. She has a beautiful smile. She has a beautiful everything. I know the lines I am not allowed to cross but it's getting harder when she smiles at me like that. There is a lot more to her I know there is.

"You're welcome," I say with a smile. The sales girl hands back my card and I sign the receipt before she hands a receipt to Karsen for her to put into her bag. I thank her before Karsen and I walk out the door. "So what's next on the agenda?"

"I don't know. I don't know what all there is to do around here," she says. "Maybe we could go get something to eat, maybe some ice-cream or a burger or something. I'm starving."

"I could use a burger myself," I say with a smile. "I heard there is a good burger place here in town. You want to go?"

"I wouldn't imagine they would have a lot of burger places around here," she says. "I guess we could try it out. I'm starving and need to eat."

"All right," I say with a smile. "Let's go." I walk her to my pickup truck and open the door for her and close it once she's settled into the passenger's side. I climb into the driver's side and shut the door. We put on our seatbelts and I start the truck before we head on our way to the burger place about a mile away. I play some country music on the radio as we drive. "I'm not really a country music listening guy."

"I have never listened to country music in my life," she says. "I really can't stand it. I can't stand this place. I want some night clubs and expensive stores," she says. "This is not for me."

"It's not for me either but I'm doing what I need to do," I say. "What kind of music do you usually listen to?"

"I usually listen to hip hop and rock music. I listen to classical sometimes if I'm in the mood for it but I usually listen to hip hop and rock music maybe pop occasionally but not a lot."

"I like Rock music too," I say with a smile.

"Cool," she says as I catch her smile at me as I pull into the parking lot of the restaurant we're eating at. I park the truck and we both get out of the truck. We make our way to the door and open it. It's a typical country restaurant. There's country music playing on the intercom and the restaurant smells of BBQ and burgers. We are directed to a table for two by the hostess as she hands us our menus. "It smells good in here," she says with a smile.

"It does," I say as I look over my menu. "You want a beer?"

"Am I allowed to be drinking?" she asks.

"You are over 21," I say with a smile. "I'll buy us a pitcher of beer to drink. There's nothing better than beer with BBQ"

"I agree," she says with a smile. "You aren't so bad. You're pretty cool for an old guy."

"An old guy? How old do you think I am?"

"35 maybe," she says.

"30," I say. "I'm only 9 years older than you."

"You're still old to me," she says with a smile, "but if it makes you feel any better you look really good for your age."

"Thanks," I say with a smile as the waiter comes to take our drink order. I order us beers and they check our ID's before he gives us some more time to look over the menu before we order our food. "I don't know but this BBQ spare rib looks pretty good with the cheese and garlic mashed potatoes and mixed vegetables."

"Yeah it does if you want to have a heart attack," she says, "but I am looking at the steak. That looks good."

"Get whatever you want. It's my treat," I say.

"What's your deal?" she asks.

"What do you mean what's my deal?"

"What's your deal? Why are you such a gentleman? You open doors for me and you paid for my clothes now you're paying for lunch, what's your deal?"

"My mama raised me to be a gentleman," I say. "It's what I do. A guy has never opened doors for you?"

"Not the kind of guys I date," she says. "They are worried about one thing and one thing only. I don't really date either. I have friends with benefits but I don't date."

"Why not?"

"Because when you're me you never know who is real and who isn't. Most guys are after my papa's money or they want their fame. I don't know. I just don't like to date. I have dated a couple times."

"You have never had a relationship?"

"I have had a couple of relationships but my papa made me end them. He didn't like his little girl dating."

"I see," I say as the waiter comes with our beers and to take our orders before he walks away. "So you don't have a boyfriend?"

"No, not right now and even if I did would it matter anymore? This is my life now, Karsen Carmichael."

"Only for now," I say. "Eventually you'll be able to get back to your normal life."

"Right," she says, "my life will never be normal again."

"Yes it will," I say giving her hope.

"No, my papa is dead, it will never be normal again," she says before opening her beer and taking a sip. "So what are you? Are you Italian or what?"

"Part Italian," I say with a smile. "Part Samoan."

"I see," she says with a smile. "I'm full Italian."

"And you're beautiful," I say letting it slip out before I can even stop myself.

"Wow, Joe," she says with a smile. "Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself. I meant what I said about you being my type back at the house to Wyatt. You don't have a girlfriend or a wife?"

"I'm single," I say with a smile. "I used to be married but it didn't work out."

"I see," she says. "Why didn't it work out?"

"I was married to my job," I say, "I spent more time out in the field than I did at home. She couldn't take it anymore and we fought all the time. A couple weeks after our daughter's 7th birthday she filed for divorce and a month later it was final."

"Oh wow," she says as the waiter brings our food. "That's rough."

"Yeah pretty rough," I say as she grabs the steak sauce to pour onto her steak. "It's hard to keep a marriage and a relationship together while in my line of work. I have been single since."

"Oh," she says. "I'm sorry about that. You shouldn't be."

"Look," I say, "as beautiful as you may be and how much I may be attracted to you. Wyatt is right nothing could ever happen between us. If something were to happen between us I could lose my job not to mention this whole thing could be ruined."

"I never said I was interested," she says before she takes a bite of her steak, "did I? I just said you were my type and that you shouldn't be single. Never said anything about something happening with us, I'm a married woman remember without a ring."

"Okay, now I feel like an idiot," I say.

"Don't," she says. "You're not an idiot. I understand what would happen if we got involved. I'm not saying that I wasn't thinking it but I never said it," she says giving me a wink. "Hey, I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be back okay?"

"Okay," I say as she stands up to go to the bathroom. Something doesn't seem right 5 minutes after she goes to the bathroom so I stand up and make my way outside. I see the woman's bathroom window open and stand outside of it before I see her face pop through the window. I stand out of her sight and wait for her to jump down onto the grass. "What are you doing, Karsen?" I ask startling her.

"I was just, just getting some fresh air."

"It seems to me you were trying to escape. I don't play those games, Karsen. Let's go finish eating and then go back to the house. I think you had enough adventure today."

"You can't keep me a prisoner forever," she says as we make our way back into the restaurant.

"Look, my job is to make sure you're safe and don't do anything stupid like escape from bathroom windows. You're putting yourself in danger doing that and I will NOT allow you to put yourself in danger like that do you understand me? If I have to go into the bathroom with you I will. Don't let that happen again, are we clear?"

"Yes," she says before she eats her food and the rest of our meal is eaten in silence with an occasional glance at each other.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT:**

"And where did you two go this afternoon?" asks Dean as we are standing in the kitchen.

"We just went out shopping and then went out to get something to eat that's all," I say. "What's the big deal?"

"Nothing, it's a bit out of character isn't it? You taking my wife out for dinner and taking her shopping?"

"She had a rough day and she's not really your wife," I say.

"Oh but in this town she is. Karsen Carmichael is my wife," he says, "what will it look like to people in the town if she's out with the farm hand? It will look suspicious. I am asking you, Roman to be professional no more adventures."

"So she's supposed to be locked away in some house all day until she goes to work at night?"

"If she wants to get out she can come to work with me. Or you can take her out but be professional about it."

"There was nothing unprofessional about it," I say as she walks into the kitchen with ear buds in her ears listening to her I-pod wearing short black shorts and a light blue cami shirt with her hair pulled up into a messy bun. I watch her as she walks over to the fridge to get a glass of milk.

"Hey," she says looking at me with a smile.

"Hey," I say smiling back at her. "Can't sleep?"

"Not really," she says. "I have trouble sleeping. Sometimes drinking milk helps. Well, goodnight," she says before she leaves the kitchen and I watch her walk away.

"Professional huh?" he asks. "You think I don't realize you have a hard on for her? You want her, Roman. I can see it and honestly I'm starting to think that maybe she wants you too. Is there something going on between the two of you?"

"Nothing," I say, "it's not even like that. She is attractive yes but she is not worth putting us all in jeopardy."

"Good keep thinking that. We don't need you blowing this whole fucking case for some hot sex with the witness. Keep it in your pants, Roman. I'm serious."

"I get it," I say. "So did they ever say what the men were looking for when they went to their house that night?" I ask.

"I'm not sure. It's a piece of jewelry. I think it's a diamond of some sort," he says. "Why?"

"Have you seen the necklace she's been wearing lately?"

"Never took notice. You think that's what they wanted?"

"It's possible," I say. "We need to get a picture of the diamond they are looking for. It's a sapphire diamond. She said she got it from her dad for her birthday."

"Interesting," he says getting into our secret compartment in the kitchen to pull out the file. He flips through papers and finally finds a picture of the diamond. "Does it look like this?"

"Yes, that's the one," I say. "but her dad turned it into a necklace."

"We need to get that diamond," he says. "If she wears that out in public and someone sees it we're in trouble."

"I'll do what I can. She's attached to it. It was a gift from her Papa. She's really missing him."

"Well, it's either her life or we get that diamond into a safe place. They are going to come looking for it and when they realize she has it. Your little girlfriend is going to be in serious trouble."

"I'm on it," I say. "I'm on it."

 **A/N: What did you think of Roman buying Karsen's clothes for her? What about him taking her out to eat? Is Roman getting too close to crossing that line with her? Do you think he is being unprofessional with Karsen? What do you think about their talk at the restaurant? What are your thoughts on Karsen trying to escape? Do you like the way Dean was getting on Roman for his attraction to Karsen? Do you agree with him? What do you think about the diamond? Is that what they are after? And do you think Roman will be able to get it away from Karsen to protect her? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much.***

"Hey, Sweetheart," says a man dressed in a pair of dingy overalls, his hair a mess and a stained white t-shirt underneath. His face is dirty and his hands are just as dirty. It looks like he hasn't washed up in a few days.

"What will it be?" I ask as I am wiping down the counter of the bar that I am working at.

"I had a rough day on the farm hit me up with some whiskey," he says.

"Coming up," I say giving him a smile as he smiles back at me. I can see Joe in the distance watching me and this man interact before I go to get the man his whiskey. "Here you go, Honey," I say handing him his whiskey.

"Thanks, Sweetheart," he says in his deep southern drawl. He takes a hit of his whiskey and groans as he swallows it down. "That's strong."

"Strongest around here," I say with a smile. Despite his filthy appearance he isn't too bad looking and that southern drawl is very attractive.

"I never seen you around these parts before," he says. "You new here?"

"Yeah," I say. "Just started tonight," I say.

"What's a beautiful girl like you doing working in a place like this?"

"Making a little extra money," I say, "things ain't going too well on our farm," I say.

"Yeah with all these big companies moving in to town they are putting small towns folk like us out of business. I lost my biggest buyer today because times are changing," he says downing some more whiskey. "Ugh," he says, "I expected it. We're in 2015. Technology is takin' over. It was only a matter of time. Big businesses move in here and take over our jobs leavin' us with nothing."

"I'm sorry," I say. "Your drink is on the house."

"Thanks, Sweetheart," he says. "Where you from? You ain't from Texas. You sound like you're from up north."

"Nah, I'm from Texas," I say.

"Never seen you here before," he says.

"Been hidin' away on my farm," I say as I see Joe's interest spike as he moved a bit closer to us. I give him a look of warning to stay away.

"I don't know why you've been hidin', Sweetheart. Not many girls around here look as beautiful as you are," he says giving me a smile.

"Thanks," I say smiling back. "So what's your name, Handsome?" I ask as I see Joe move even closer to us. I take in a deep breath and let it out. "I'm Karsen."

"That's a pretty name for a pretty girl," he says with a smile. "Lucas," he says holding his hand out for me to shake. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," I say with a smile after I look at Joe and he gives me a look of warning. It's almost as if he is telling me to behave. I don't listen to anyone. No one tells me what to do not even someone as hot and handsome as Joe. This is the only fun I'm going to have for a while so I want to make the best of it no matter what Dean or Roman tell me. This is my life.

"How are you likin' it here tonight?"

"It's okay," I say as Joe comes over to interrupt.

"Can I have a beer please," he says giving me a look.

"Sure," I say giving him a look to back off before I go to get his beer. "Here you go, Sir," I say handing it to him. His hand brushes against mine and my heart skips a beat as the electricity flows from his touch. His blue-grey orbs meet my dark brown eyes and we look into each other's eyes for a minute or so before we look away.

"Thanks, Ma'am," he says as I feel my face heat red as he flashes me a smile.

"You know him?" asks Lucas as Joe takes his seat two stools down from us.

"Just a customer," I say looking at him as he looks at me before taking a swig of beer.

"I would have thought he was a boyfriend or something," he says, "the way you two were lookin' at each other."

"No, no boyfriend here," I say with a smile. "What about you? You have a girlfriend?"

"Single," he says giving me a smile. "So if we're both single what time do you get off?" he asks.

"About 2," I say.

"You want to hang out after you get off work?" he asks.

"That would be nice," I say with a smile, "but I have to get home after work. I gotta wake up early to work on the farm," I say.

"What is a beautiful girl like you doing working on a farm? Come on. Save that work for the men and let me spend some time with you," he says.

"No, I don't think so," I say looking at Joe and then back at Lucas. "Not this time."

"Oh come on," he says. "We'll have fun."

"No," I say. "Not tonight. I have work to do in the morning. I'm sorry maybe another time," I say as he stands up.

"Come on, Karsen," he says as he leans over the bar and tries to kiss me as I back away.

Before I can say anything Joe is there and has Lucas on the ground with one hit. My eyes grow large at the sight in front of me. I never saw Joe lose his temper like that. It's hot and scary at the same time. "I believe the girl said no," he says as he looks down at Lucas. "Now do yourself a favor and leave."

"I'm not leavin'," says Lucas as he stands up and pushes Joe only to get another hit to the jaw. They start to have a brawl in the middle of the bar. I yell at them both to stop before my boss comes out to break it up along with the security team. They finally break them apart and Lucas looks as if he was run over by a truck. "You're nuttin' but a whore, a tease," he says before he is taken out of the bar along with Joe as I shake my head at him. I could have handled myself.

After Joe and Lucas are escorted out of the bar my boss wastes no time firing me and asks me to leave. I am the only person that can get fired on their first day of work. I get my stuff and make my way out of the bar to see Joe standing waiting for me. I shake my head at him. "You didn't need to do that," I say.

"He was getting too close, Karsen. It is my job to protect you," he says.

"You don't need to protect me all the time. I was fine. He wasn't going to hurt me."

"He was going to put his hands on you. He tried to put his lips on you, I couldn't risk it."

"Jealous are we?" I ask as we make our walk back to the house.

"Jealous?" he lets out a chuckle. "Why would I be jealous?"

"Because it wasn't you," I say.

"I'm just doing my job, Karsen. You were in danger so I did what I needed to do. That's all there was to it. Besides you're a married woman remember," I say, "what would that have looked like for Dean or Wyatt if you were kissing some other guy?"

"He's not my husband, Joe," I say, "and I don't need you to try to protect me all the time. I'm a big girl. I can protect myself. I don't need you standing by me 24/7 to make sure I'm all right. I wasn't going to let him do anything that I didn't want him to do."

"Karsen, you didn't want to hang out with him. He tried to kiss you against your will. I did what I needed to do. You were flirting with him. You shouldn't have been doing that." I roll my eyes.

"Are you my father now? I can't have any fun?"

"Not fun that's going to get you in trouble," he says, "look just do what you need to do and everything will be fine. Stick to the identity."

"I don't want to be a married woman and I don't want to be married to Wyatt or Dean or whatever his name is. I want to be a single woman and have fun. I never needed a relationship before I don't need one now and I sure as hell don't need someone like YOU telling me what to do and protecting me. I can protect myself."

"So if one of those thugs from New York finds their way here you would be able to protect yourself?"

"I managed to be the only one that survived the attack didn't I?" I ask. "I just don't want someone on my back 24/7 watching everything I'm doing and stop me from having fun. It's not me and I hate it."

"Well, no matter how you feel about it I'm going to continue doing my job. I'm not letting you out of my sight, Karsen."

"You might not have a choice," I say before I take off running from him as I hear him run after me, yelling my name. I run faster but for a bigger guy he is pretty fast. I run through the woods as he continues to chase after me and holler for me.

He finally catches up to me as I stop to take a breath. "Stop running away, Karsen," he says. "You're not helping any of us by trying to run away. You're only hurting us. Stop running," he says.

"Stop telling me what to do and I'll stop running," I say as I cross my arms as he stands in front of me crossing his arms too. "Stop telling me who I should be and what I should do and I'll stop running. Stop hanging around me all the time. I hate it. I hate how you're always there. Stop being there," I say. "I'm 21 years old. I can take care of myself. I don't need you or Wyatt to do it for me. I'll be fine. Just back off," I say.

"You're so frustrating," he says. "So fucking frustrating. I'm doing my job, Karsen. There isn't a doubt in my mind that you can take care of yourself but I'm doing my job. If something happened to you because I back off or because you keep running I will never forgive myself. I care about you, Karsen. I really care about you not because it's my job but because I genuinely care about you. I don't want to see anything happen to you. Stop running, stop being stubborn. I know this isn't the life you want or the place you want to be but for now this is the life you have and the place you're going to be. It's to protect you. Stop running, Karsen."

"Why do you care so much?" I ask. "Why do you care so much? I'm a spoiled little brat that wants everything she sees and needs to have a new pair of underwear to match every outfit. I'm spoiled, and I'm heartless and I'm selfish. Why do you care so fucking much, Joe? Just let me go and you can go back to your normal life and stop protecting a brat like me."

"Is that what you think of yourself? Is that what you think you are? Do you think you're a brat? Do you think you're selfish? Do you think you're spoiled? Is that what you think of yourself, Karsen?" He asks as he uncrosses his arms.

"It's the truth, everyone says it. Haven't you read any newspaper articles or articles on the internet? It's what I am. I'm a spoiled brat that is selfish and I only care about myself."

"That's not true," he says as he reaches up and touches my cheek with his hand. "That's not true at all. The people that say that don't know you."

"And you do?" I ask. "You don't know anything about me."

"I don't know you that well but I know you're not a spoiled brat and I sure as hell know you're not heartless. What I do know is that you're beautiful. You're smart and you care a lot about people even if you think you don't, you do. You just told me that you would rather I go back to live my life than protect you. Karsen, I would die protecting you. Protecting you has been one of my favorite cases," he says making me smile. "There's just something about you and it's never boring watching you. You keep me on my toes and I like that but I want you to stop running. I'm getting old I can't keep chasing you like that, you're really fast."

"I ran track in high school and college," I say with a smile. "Maybe I like you chasing me."

"Oh really?" he asks with a smile as he strokes my cheek with his thumb as I lean my face into his hand before he quickly removes it. "Stop, Karsen, I can't do this. It's driving me crazy. You drive me crazy. This is not part of the plan," he says as he turns away, "this is not part of the plan."

"What's not part of the plan?" I ask as I grab his arm so he can turn to face me. "What's not part of the plan?"

"This, you, me, me falling in love with you, me having feelings for you," he says. "I'm not supposed to fall in love with the witness. I'm not supposed to have feelings for you. Maybe I should leave this case. I shouldn't feel this way about you but damn it I can't help myself. You're so beautiful and smart; I can't not feel this way about you. Every time I look at you I just want to kiss you. I want you, Karsen," he says taking my breath away.

"Maybe I want you too," I say honestly as I bite my lip.

"Don't make this harder for me. I think I'm going to need call my boss and get someone else on this case. I can't do this, Karsen. I think the best thing for both of us is if I call my boss and get myself removed. If something happens between us it could ruin the whole thing," he says.

"I don't want you to leave, Joe," I say. "I want you to stay here. It will break my heart if you leave. Please, Joe don't go. I'm willing to take the risk. I have these feelings for you that I don't understand. I never felt this way about anyone. I find it annoying you're around all the time but I wouldn't have it any other way. I want you around all the time. I like having you around but then I hate it but I love it. I'm so confused but if you and I having something is a risk I am willing to take it. Joe, I'm not one of those people in life that give things up. I live with no regrets. I don't want to live the rest of my life wondering what would happen if I didn't take this risk or I didn't take this chance. I want to see what happens and I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay with me. Please, stay with me, Joe," I say. "Please, I wou…" before I can finish my sentence his full and thick lips are on mine. His hands on my cheeks and my hands on his large biceps, I part my lips allowing his tongue access into my mouth. His tongue finds mine, he kisses me deeply, his tongue twisting and intertwining with mine. He deepens the kiss as he backs me up against the tree. I take my hands through his soft long hair after taking out his ponytail. I have never been kissed like this, never felt this much passion in a kiss as I feel in his deep kiss. He presses his hand against my flat bare stomach as he kisses me. He pulls away leaving us both breathless. "Whoa," I say.

He gives me a smile and says, "I don't think I ever shared a kiss like that with anyone."

"Me either," I say with a smile. "I'm going to be blunt, Joe. I'm not playing the games anymore. I want you and I don't care about the rules. I want you and if it's a risk I'm taking it."

"I want you too, Karsen," he says as he brushes a piece of hair out of my face as his body is pressed against mine. "Fuck the rules. I'm doing this but I am going to bust my ass making sure you're safe."

"Okay," I say with a smile as I bite my lip again. "So Wyatt thinks we will be at the bar till 2 in the morning you want to make out or whatever?"

"You must be reading my mind," he says with a smile. "What are we going to do about Wyatt? He's already on my ass about this."

"What he doesn't know won't kill him. We just have to be careful," I say.

"Okay," he says with a smile. "Damn it, you're beautiful," he says making me smile.

"You're not too bad looking yourself," I say with a smile, "now kiss me."

"I plan to," he says with a smile before his lips are on mine and he's kissing me again.

 ***A/N: What did you think of Karsen and that guy in the bar? Did she bring it on herself? Was she trying to upset Joe or was she just having fun? What did you think about Joe attacking the guy for coming onto Karsen? What did you think about Karsen and Joe coming out about their feelings for each other? Do you think the line has been crossed now? Do you think this is a bad idea for them to be involved? How do you think they are going to hide this from Dean? What are your thoughts on their relationship? What about their kiss? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. they were greatly appreciated. thank-you all so much***

Early the next morning I'm standing in the kitchen making everyone coffee. Dean is sitting at the table reading the newspaper and Karsen comes into the kitchen looking beautiful. My eyes are drawn to her immediately as she comes into the kitchen wearing a light blue camisole top and a pair of short black shorts showing off her long and beautiful naturally tanned legs. Her dark hair flowing down her back to her waist as she walks into the kitchen her dark brown eyes meet mine and she gives me a smile. I smile back at her. "Good morning," I say with a smile.

"Morning," she says with a smile of her own as she makes her way over to me completely ignoring Dean's presence.

"Wow, Princess, you're up early today," says Dean. "To what do we owe this pleasure?" he asks as I pour her a cup of coffee barely taking my eyes off of her as she does the same.

"I just wanted to help around the farm today," she says softly.

"You want to help around the farm today?" asks Dean, "I know we're in Texas but is it going to snow tonight?"

"No, stop being an ass," she says making me smile. "I just want to do some work around the farm is that a bad thing? I could go back to bed."

"It's just surprising," says Dean as I hand her the cup of coffee. "You're not the farm girl type," he says as my eyes lock with hers. "Hello, Karsen, I'm talking to you," he says.

"I know," she says not breaking eye contact with me as she takes a sip of her coffee. "I'm listening I'm just not caring what you're saying," she says making me smile. "Good coffee," she says with a smile.

"Thanks," I say with a smile before I take a sip of my own coffee. "I don't mind the extra help on the farm. I can show her how to work things," I say.

"I'd like that," she says with a smile before taking another sip of coffee. We stand next to each other at the counter and face Dean. She barely touches me but she's close enough that I feel the electricity radiating off of her soft skin. I want nothing more than to kiss her soft full lips again and again. I'm counting down the time for Dean to go to work so I can spend some time alone with my girl.

"You two got in pretty late this morning," says Dean. "How was your first night of work?"

"Well," says Karsen, "I got fired."

"How do you get fired on your first day of work? You're not that spoiled princess in New York anymore. You had one job to do and you couldn't even do that. Is there anything that you can do?"

"I don't think it's fair to judge her on a situation you know nothing about," I say as I lay my coffee down on the counter. "You should cut Karsen a break. She's trying here, Dean and she doesn't need you to treat her like this. She's not spoiled," I say.

"So how did she get fired?" he asks. "Because I'm not understanding so before I pass any more judgment let me know how this happened."

"A guy got too close to her last night," I say, "It was my fault. I had to take him down. I was doing my job. The owner of the bar didn't like it so he kicked us out and fired Karsen. Not any of it was her fault. The guy came on to her, she told him no and he got too close. I was doing my job so I got her fired. She was doing pretty well up until that guy came in."

"Thank-you," she says to me with a smile and I give her a wink.

"So if you got fired where did you two go after you left the bar?" he asks.

"We just hung out," I say with a smile thinking about our time together. It was a great ending to a great night. After we opened up to each other about our feelings we went deeper into the woods and found a beautiful pond that we sat in front of on a pier and made out together. We didn't just make out we spent some time talking but there was more kissing going on. She's beautiful and she's hot but there's so much more to her. Everyone has this idea that she's some spoiled little princess that depends on Daddy's money but she really opened up to me that's not who she is at all. She has her dreams and her ambitions. She has a life plan and she is probably one of the smartest women I have ever met.

"Okay," he says, "I'm just going to say this now. I don't know what's going on between the two of you but it needs to stop now. It's not safe for you two to have feelings for one another and it's not a good idea to get involved with one another."

"I don't know what you're talking about," says Karsen, "no one said we had feelings for each other and no one said we were involved so are you speculating something?"

"I'm not stupid," he says, "I'm observant. I see the way you two look at each other. Knock it off, Karsen, you're a witness our job is to protect you not have sex with you. I know about your sex scandals we're not those type of men and getting involved with you would jeopardize Roman's career."

"There's nothing going on," I say. "We're just friends. You should get to know her because you don't know anything about her. She might be nicer to you if you would stop judging her off of the newspaper and magazine articles you have read about her. You can't always believe everything you read. Get to know her."

"I am doing my job," he says before he stands up. "Now, I need to go get ready for work. Thanks for the coffee," he says before he puts his cup into the sink and heads upstairs to get ready for work leaving Karsen and I alone in the kitchen.

As soon as I hear the bathroom door shut and hear the shower water turn on I take Karsen into my arms and kiss her lips softly and passionately as I hold her close to me. Her skin is velvet soft and she smells of lavender. Her long dark hair smells like citrus fruit as I run my hands through her soft hair as I kiss her passionately. "Good morning, Baby Girl," I say with a smile as I break the kiss.

"Good morning," she says breathless.

"Did you sleep well last night?"

"Very well," she says with a smile as we take a seat at the kitchen table. "What about you?"

"Not so well, I was thinking about you all night," I say making her smile. "I had a good time last night."

"Me too," she says taking my hand into hers and intertwining our fingers. "I want to do that more often. I want to be able to spend some time with you but I don't know how we can do that with asshole upstairs."

"I'll figure it out I promise, I want to spend time with you too but we have to do it so he doesn't get suspicious and we have to be less into each other when he's around."

"I know," she says, "that's hard to do."

"I know it was taking everything in me not to kiss you this morning. You came downstairs looking beautiful and hot. It was hard not to," I say with a smile.

"And you without a shirt is no different," she says with a smile. "Why does Dean hate me so much?"

"Because he doesn't know you and doesn't understand you. You don't' like him too much do you?"

"He's not my favorite but he's always tearing me down. He keeps saying I'm spoiled. I'm not spoiled," she says.

"I know, Karsen," I say as I reach over and stroke her cheek with my thumb. "He'll figure it out someday," he says.

"I hope so," she says with a soft smile. "When he finally pulls that stick out of his ass."

"Right," I say with a smile before I kiss her lips softly. "You better go get ready. We have a long day ahead of us."

"What should I wear?" she asks.

"Put on a pair of overalls and a shirt," I say.

"Okay," she says with a smile before kissing my lips softly. "See you soon," she says before she stands up and makes her way upstairs to get dressed.

Later that morning after Dean leaves for work Karsen meets me outside in the chicken coup. I look up and smile at her as she's dressed in a pair of overalls with her long hair pulled up into a messy bun and a white tank top underneath her overalls. No matter what she wears she is beautiful. "Wow," I say with a smile.

"I just threw something on, Joe," she says with a smile. "So what's first?"

"I'm collecting eggs from the hens," I say with a smile. "It's really easy. All you have to do is just pick up the hen and see if she laid any eggs and then put them in this bucket," I say handing her an empty bucket.

"Sounds easy enough," she says as we set off to collect some eggs so we have some for breakfast and so that Dean can sell some of them in his grocery store. "I think we got them all," she says about 30 minutes later as she shows me a bucket full of eggs.

"I would say so," I say with a smile as I take the bucket. "Dean should do well with his business."

"Yeah," she says as we walk hand in hand to the kitchen to refrigerate the eggs before we make our way back out to the barn this time to milk the cows.

"You're doing really good today," I say.

"I'm trying," she says with a smile. "I have to do something. It's not as bad as I thought it was," she says as we reach the cows. "Cows?" she asks.

"Yeah, we have to milk some cows to get some milk," I say.

"I never milked a cow before," she says. "Is it hard?"

"Not really," I say, "here, have a seat," I say as I give her a little stool to sit on next to one of the dairy cows. "These are dairy cows. This is where we are going to get the milk from. They have to be milked at least 3 times a day. It's really not hard," I say as I kneel down beside her. "You're just going to get under here and take a hold of the udders. You're going to gently pull on them and squeeze," I say. I show her how to do it and squirt milk into the bucket. "It's really not hard. I think you can do it."

"Okay," she says as she takes over where I was. She grabs hold of the udders and starts to milk the cow. As the milk squirts into the bucket she gets a smile of pride on her face. "I'm doing it!" she says, "I'm doing it, Joe."

"You really are," I say with a smile. "Not too bad is it?"

"No," she says with a smile. "Are you sure you never worked on a farm before? You know an awful lot about farm work and how to work on a farm to just be a beach boy."

"I may have visited a farm once or twice in my life time but also with Google these days you can learn how to do anything," I say. "I had to do some research."

"Well, you do a great job," she says as she milks the cow. "I thought this would be a lot more difficult but it's really not difficult at all. Are there horses here?"

"Yes, there are a couple horses, why?" I ask as I milk a different cow.

"I love horses," she says, "I used to go horseback riding when I was a little girl all the time. I spent a lot of summers in Italy horseback riding and when I was at boarding school in Italy I did equestrian classes. I love horses."

"I never knew you went to boarding school," I say.

"Yeah, my mama and papa sent me to a really prestigious boarding school in Italy. They felt I would get a better education there than I would at any school in New York City. I went for an entire school year and came home on the summers. It was okay, I made a lot of friends but I missed my mama and papa."

"I never would have guessed. How old were you when you started going to boarding school?"

"I was probably 5 when I started and went all the way up till I graduated high school. It was an all girl's boarding school. There were no guys."

"That's interesting," I say.

"My papa didn't think I needed to be distracted by boys. He was never really fond of the idea of me dating just anyone. He did try to arrange a marriage for me with some wealthy Italian man that is probably 10 years older than me. I didn't go for that of course so he called it off but after that he never thought anyone was good enough for me. He had broken up a few of my relationships and let's face it my Papa is a scary man. A lot of men were afraid of him so then I just started having friends with benefits. I always wanted more you know?"

"Define more," I say as we continue milking the cows.

"You know what I mean by more. I want that guy that looks at me like I'm his whole world and can respect me the way I deserve. I'm not saying treat me like a queen but see me as more than an object. I don't want someone that's just going to love me because of my looks. I want someone that can see the deepest and darkest spots of my soul and still love me the same. For me love isn't just about loving the flower that blooms in the spring but about loving the flower and the roots and still love me when the autumn sets in. In other words, I want someone that will love me for my beauty but love me for my heart and soul too. As you see with Dean he has this horrible idea of me but I'm not like that. I'm not spoiled and I'm not selfish. There's a lot more to me. I want a man that's going to take the time to see that and see that I'm not a bad person. I want that can't eat, can't sleep, reach for the stars over the fence world series kind of love you know what I mean? I want the love that hurts so much because you love that person so much and the thought of living without them is the scariest thought to come to mind. I want something real, someone that loves me more than for the dollar signs or the sex, but loves me for me and who I am, not who my papa is or what's in my bank account. That's what I mean by more," she says and my heart melts at her words. She's deeper than I ever expected and I want to be that man that can give her more. "I want marriage someday and I want to have kids. I want that life with the man that can give me more," she says.

"That's beautiful," I say as I look at her, she's absolutely breathtakingly beautiful inside and out. I knew in that moment that she was the girl I wanted to dance in the summer rain with and kiss passionately in the middle of the rainstorm, to give her more, treat her like a queen and give her the life she had ever dreamed of. I want to be the one she falls asleep with at night, hold her all night in my arms, have her reach over me at 2 in the morning with nothing but a baby t-shirt on and to wake up next to her every morning. I want to be the one to love her passionately and make her see there is a guy out there that is capable of more and giving her more than just casual sex. She deserves the world, she deserves the best. I smile as she brushes a piece of hair out of her face and tucks it behind her ear.

"What do you want in a woman?" she asks as she looks at me with her beautiful face, her dark eyes filled with happiness and love. "What do you wish for?"

"I want a girl that's different than any other girl I have ever met. Someone that can get my attention without even trying, I want a girl that's going to dance in the summer rain, dance when there's no music on. I want some girl in her own beautiful world that will let me in it. I love a girl that's smart and intelligent. I want a girl that can accept who I am and what I do. Someone that understands my career and won't get upset, I want a girl like no one has ever seen before, someone that's just the right kind of crazy. I want someone I can have fun with, someone that can make me laugh and love me with a passion deeper than I have ever felt before. I want someone that can understand me and accept me as I am. I want someone that can make me happy and enjoy life. I want someone that I'm afraid to lose, someone I can't live without, someone that burns a passion in my soul. I want someone that knows imperfection is beauty. I want someone that will eat ice-cream with me, watch movies with me all night and just give me their time. I want someone that will dance in the summer rain with me and kiss me in the rainstorm, someone that makes life worth living and makes me enjoy every minute of it. That's what I want," I say with a smile as she gives me a smile.

"You, Mr. Reigns are a true romantic," she says with a smile. "I like that, a true literary hero come to life," she says, "don't ever change that," she says with a smile before she goes back to milking the cow.

 ***A/N: What did you think of the morning meet up with Joe, Karsen and Dean? Are Karsen and Joe giving too much away? What do you think of the way Dean treats Karsen, is he a bit too harsh with her? Should he get to know her better? What did you think of Karsen wanting to help on the farm? Do you think she did better than the last time? What are your thoughts on her definition of more? Does she have a deep soul and want true romance? What about Joe? What do you think about his definition of wanting more? What do you think of their time together in the barn? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much***

 **DEAN's POINT OF VIEW:**

Working in the little grocery store in the middle of nowhere in this one horse town some man walks into the front door ringing the bell as he enters. He's about as tall as me and is wearing dingy overalls, his hair messed up underneath his cowboy hat. "Good morning," I said to him as he approached the counter.

"Good morning, Sir," he says to me as he is carrying a stack of papers in his hands. "You own this store?"

"Ya, I own a farm about 2 miles down the road," I say. "Something I can help you with?" I ask as I take notice to his black and blue eye and broken nose.

"Yah, I heard of that farm. The old Carmichael Farm. I'm Lucas Stone," he says extending his hand. "I own a farm bout 10 miles away." I shake his hand.

"My name is Wyatt," I said with a nod as we shake hands firmly.

"A few farm owners around here are holding a meeting," he says handing me a flyer talking about taking our land back from those trying to buy out our land where they are trying to turn it into strip malls and bigger businesses as they get rid of our land. And it is also talking about how we are losing to big chain grocery stores as they are trying to bring them to our town putting a lot of us out of business making it harder for us to provide a living. "It seems there is a big business settin' to come in here and buy out Ol' Frank's farm about 20 miles away from here. They want to take over his land the wooded area around his house, tear it down and put in a Starbucks. What the hell is a Starbucks?"

"It's some coffee place," I say.

"And they are trying to put in a shopping center in the center of town tearing down the one we have. Those are small business families. They depend on their income from their small businesses much like yours to keep their farms going and make a living around here. In that shopping center they're settin' to put in a big chain grocery store which means stores like yours and mine are going out of business. They want to build developments tearing down more wooded areas around here. We are planning a protest against them. We don't want that shit here. This town we know everyone and are friends with everyone. My great granddaddy helped build this town. He would be rollin' over in his grave knowin' they is tryin' to destroy what he helped build by shutting down our businesses, shutting down our farms and kicking us out of our town for new city folk. I ain't gonna have none of this. I'm settin' to get a group of us together to fight the mayor on this. Ain't no body coming into my town kicking us off our land and shuttin' us down."

"This town has been in my family for years," I say. "My great granddaddy Clyde was best friends with your great granddaddy and helped build this town with him. I ain't lettin' no one come in here to tear down their hard work. When is the meeting?"

"On Friday night," he says. "at town hall. We have to come up with a strategy to keep them from coming here and turning our small town into one of those city like places. There's a lot of history here. A lot of us are speaking out against the mayor about how much the town means to us. Mayberry maybe be small but the hearts of people around here are big. We're like family. I just don't remember you being here," he says.

"We just moved here. Me and my wife live down the road. My daddy died a couple weeks ago and left us his farm and his ol' grocery store," I say.

"Oh," he says. "I remember that Ol' Carmichael passed away. It was a big loss for our town. He was really big on keeping this big construction company from coming in here and buying out our town to build their fancy stores and non-sense grocery store chains."

"I know my daddy was very passionate about this town. I plan to help keep this town alive and keep it the way it is. Count me in Lucas."

"Great," he says with a smile. "So where are you from?"

"Up North," I say. "From the PA area," I say. "Had a farm up there but when my daddy died and left us this one my wife and I sold our farm and moved down here."

"You have any kids?" he asks.

"No, my wife is young right now. She's not ready for kids. Maybe in a few years but not right now, you married?"

"Nah, I'm single," he says. "How are you liking Mayberry so far?"

"I love it. I grew up here until I went North. I missed this place," I say. "I'm glad to be home."

"No place like Mayberry," he says with a smile.

"What happened to your eye? You look like you ran into some trouble," I say.

"Just some whore and her boyfriend," he says. "It's no big deal."

"Damn, I'm sorry," I say.

"Dude came out of nowhere, I didn't know they were together at least the girl told me they weren't next thing you know this guy has me on the ground. I forget the girl's name it was a different name though. It was one I never heard."

"Oh," I say, "I'm sorry about that. People are animals now. It was probably a set up."

"Maybe," he says, "so I'll see you on Friday night."

"See you on Friday," I say, "I'll bring my wife with me and my farm hand."

"Sounds great," he says, "Have a good evening."

"You too," I say before he walks out of the store. Mayberry is a small town and the fact that a big construction company wants to move in and build all these new shopping centers and complexes would change the town forever and not only change the town but erase history of Mayberry.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT:**

 **ROMAN's POINT OF VIEW:**

As the moon takes over the night sky and Dean seems to be asleep I make my way down to Karsen's room to hang out with her. We enjoyed our day together on the farm just talking and taking care of things. It was fun just being with her and then Dean came home and it was over. I had to treat her like she was just another case in my book when she means so much more to me than just a case. Dean told us about his town hall meeting that we're going to and that's going to kill me watching them act like husband and wife. I knock on the door and wait for her to answer. She opens the door a couple minutes later wearing a white tank top and a pair of shorts with her long dark hair pulled into a high messy bun. "Hey," she says with a smile. "Come in," she says.

"Thanks," I say as I walk into the room. She shuts the door behind her and locks it. "I brought you some ice-cream."

"I love ice-cream," she says with a smile. "Is it chocolate marshmallow?"

"Just like you requested," I say handing her the bowl.

"You're the best boyfriend ever," she says making me smile as we take a seat on the floor at the end of her bed. "Thank-you, Joe," she says.

"You're welcome," I say before I kiss her cheek softly. "How are you feeling after today?" I ask as we start to eat our ice-cream together as she turns on the TV for us to watch a movie.

"I'm really sore," she says. "I'm not used to all that hard work but it was worth it I got to hang out with you today."

"I enjoyed hanging out with you today too," he says, "did you take a hot shower? That usually helps."

"Yeah," she says, "It did help a little. I feel a little bit better now."

"That's good," I say with a smile as I watch her eat her ice-cream. I never expected her to be so sweet or to be so sensitive but the girl has a heart but she's still as wild and carefree as I expected her to be. I like that about her. "How do you feel about this town hall meeting thing?"

"I'm not fond of it. I don't want to pretend to be in love with Dean. How can one just pretend to be in love with someone? Love is a feeling that can't be acted out. Have you ever seen and felt the tension between the two of us? I don't know how that's going to work."

"I've seen the tension and I've felt it," I say before taking a bite of my ice-cream. "It's just for Friday night, I think you can do that."

"I guess, how are you feeling about it?" She asks looking at me, her dark brown eyes big and beautiful.

"I'm going to need to deal with it," I say, "I don't like the idea of it but I have to handle it professionally to keep you safe and to keep all of us safe. I'm just the farm hand around here he's your husband. I don't want to put us in jeopardy because I can't keep my temper under control."

"You have a bad temper don't you?" she asks.

"I do," I say. "I'm not very good at controlling it. It has gotten the best of me a couple times," I say. "I just need to keep it in check on Friday night. I almost blew our cover last night at the bar."

"Yeah but look what all came out of it," she says with a smile. "You and I are together now and that was worth it."

"But you losing your life isn't, Karsen," I say. "If something happened to you because I couldn't control my temper I would never forgive myself."

"Everything will be fine," she says hopefully and softly making me smile. "You know what I hate?"

"What?" I ask.

"That you and I can't go out on a date like normal couples, we have to sit and eat ice-cream and watch movies while Dean is sleeping. I hate that," she says.

"You like going on dates?"

"I love going on dates," she says with a smile. "I love going out to eat, going to dance even though I can't dance for shit, I like doing stuff."

"So you're not the ice-cream eating and movie watching kind of girl then huh?"

"No, I like this," she says, "It's just I want us to go out on a date someday you know make it all feel real."

"A date might be too risky and how would we explain that to Dean?"

"I don't know but we could figure it out," she says as she moves closer to me. "I just like being with you."

"I like being with you too," I say kissing the top of her head taking in the scent of her shampoo.

"Good," she says as she tangles our feet together. "Tell me about you, the real you," she says, "Not Joe but Roman."

"Okay," I say. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything," she says before taking a bite of her ice-cream. "But for starters you told me you were married before and you have a little girl?"

"I was. We weren't married for long maybe just a couple years," I say, "We met in college and fell in love. We got pregnant with our little girl during her senior year of college after I had already graduated and started my life in the FBI. Everything was good, we were living in Atlanta, Georgia so she could finish up her senior year before we moved to Florida and then I was transferred to New York so we moved to New York City. It was a lot different than what we were used to but we got used to it. I thought she was the woman I was going to spend the rest of my life with so we got married when our daughter was 5 years old and then my job got harder and more complicated. It kept coming between us. I was always out on assignments while she was stuck at home with our daughter. She didn't like it. I was married to my job more than she liked. We fought about it all the time. She wanted me to cut back to be home more but I wasn't willing to do that so a couple weeks after our daughter turned 7 she filed for divorce and within in a month it was finalized and she took my daughter to Florida with her. I haven't seen my daughter for almost a year, I haven't talked to my daughter for almost a year. She won't let me. She won't let me see her or talk to her. She said she's better off without me."

"Wow," she says. "So you haven't seen your little girl for almost a year?"

"Not even a phone call," I say, "I have tried calling her but my ex-wife is doing a pretty good job of keeping me out of her life. That breaks my heart more than anything," I say. "I love my little girl and I have always been involved in her life since the moment I found out my ex-wife was pregnant with her. The day I met my daughter I fell in love, I never knew what love at first sight was until I met her. She changed my entire life. I know I wasn't around as much as I wanted to be but I was providing for her and for my little girl but it just wasn't enough. Now she's punishing me," I say showing her my most vulnerable side. I never really discuss my daughter or my divorce with anyone. She's just that special to me that I feel comfortable opening up about it.

"I'm sorry," she says as she puts her bowl down after she finishes her ice-cream and wraps her arm around my waist. I kiss the top of her head. "What's your daughter's name?"

"Alexandra," I say. "Alexandra Skye," I say with a smile. "She's the most beautiful little girl I have ever seen. She has this long curly brown hair and these big beautiful dark brown eyes and these full lips like mine. She's perfect. She's one of the sweetest little girls I have ever met. She is just special," I say with a smile as I think about Alexandra.

"I like that name," she says as she rests her head on my chest. "I bet she is beautiful. I hope that your ex-wife lets you see her soon."

"Me too," I say. "It is what it is. I'm going to see her one way or another."

"I'm sure," she says. "Do you like kids?"

"I love kids. What about you?"

"I love kids," she says, "A lot of people don't expect that from me but I love little kids. I always wanted to have a baby brother or a baby sister but my parents didn't want any more kids after me. They were too busy with their lives to want another kid but I always wanted to have a baby sister or baby brother. I want to have a lot of kids one day. I wouldn't mind having 4 of my own and adopting 4 kids from poverty. I don't like the idea of having my dad's money but if I'm going to have it I am going to do it for good," she says. "I want to use his money to change things. I want to adopt children from poverty not now obviously but later down the road but I want to use my money to build shelters for mothers and children that come from abusive relationships and for those that don't have much money. I want to open soup kitchens. I want to make a difference. I don't want to use the money for me. I want it to be all on good and trying to change the world."

"You want to change the world?" I ask with a smile.

"Ever since I was 10 years old I have wanted to change the world. I have wanted to make a difference somehow. I love going to soup kitchens to feed the homeless and I love donating Christmas presents to children in need as well as coats and hats. Have you ever seen a child's face light up the moment someone gives them something they wanted or needed? Everyone takes so much for granted and I'll admit I may be a bit spoiled and want to wear the best clothes but there's a lot more to life than looking my best. I want to show the world my best and what's on the inside."

"Are the rumors true?" I ask.

"What rumors?"

"About the sex scandals and stuff along those lines?"

"Absolutely not. I don't have sex scandals, those are made up stories from people that have no life that need to make others' lives miserable to make a buck. Honestly, Joe," she says, "I have maybe only had sex with two people in my life. Mainly casual sex but I had sex with two people at most. One was a friend with benefit and the other I was in love with but obviously it didn't last."

"Hey, I am not here to judge you or what you've done in your past what matters to me is what you do now and what you do in the future. Your past means nothing to me. You could have slept with 500 people and I would be okay with it as long as you didn't do it now."

"That's definitely not me," she says with a smile as she looks up at me with her dark brown eyes. "I'm classy not classless."

"And you're also sexy beautiful," I say with a smile before I kiss her soft lips. I take my hand over the soft velvet skin of her arm as I kiss her deeply. I pull her onto my lap so she is straddling me as I wrap my arms around her waist pulling her as close to me as she can be as we continue our deep passionate kiss, her tongue intertwining with mine and her tongue dipping deeper into my mouth as she kisses me. Her hands are at my chin and her thumbs touching my jaw line. My hands slide up her tank top touching more of her soft velvet skin. I bring my hands to the front of her shirt and feel her breasts through her red lace bra. She lets out a soft moan as my hands squeeze and knead her full breasts. I feel the heat of her hands slide under my shirt and her hands on my chest as we deepen the kiss. Her hands sliding over my pecs and up to my shoulders as she pulls her body closer to mine, I feel my dick hardening in my shorts pushing against my briefs. The deeper the kiss the harder I get the more I feel the heat of her hands the more painful my erection becomes. I remove my hands from her shirt and wrap my arms around her waist. I stand up holding her in my arms never breaking the kiss. I lay her onto the bed, breaking the kiss I remove my beater from my body and toss it to the floor before I tower over her, laying my body across hers. I capture her lips with mine and kiss her deeply again. Our legs tangled up, my hand resting on her hip as I kiss her deeper, her hands free my ponytail letting my hair free and fall down my back as she runs her fingers through it. I almost lose myself in the ecstasy and want to do so much more with her but I can't. Not tonight, not now. It's too soon. I break the kiss and say, "I'm sorry, Karsen, I can't. Not tonight."

"If you're worried about not having protection, I'm on birth control," she says as we sit up with our legs still tangled together. "You don't have to worry about that."

"It's not that," I say, "it's too soon. I want to get to know you more, and have you get to know me more. I don't want to rush into this, Karsen. As hot and beautiful as you are and as much as I am attracted to you; tonight isn't the night. I don't want things to go too far tonight. I think we just need to ease into this and take it slow," I say as she frowns.

"But I want to do this tonight," she says.

I lift her chin and stroke her cheek, "I do too," I say, "but you and I both know it's too soon. If we do it tonight what else are we going to have to look forward to? Let's just take it slow and take it easy. Look, I'll take you out on a date if that helps."

"When?" she asks.

"Saturday night," I say, "how does that sound, the more dates we have the more we get to know each other and the closer you and me will get so that we can be intimate. Okay?"

"Okay," she says wrapping her arms around my waist. "Can we still watch a movie?"

"Of course," I say with a smile. "We'll sit cuddled up in your bed and watch whatever movie you want to watch."

"Even a chick flick?" she asks with a smile making me smile. There's nothing that I love more than putting a smile on her face.

"Even a chick flick," I say smiling at her. We cuddle up and watch Pitch Perfect together before she falls asleep on my chest halfway through the movie. I don't want to move her or disturb her but I can't stay in here all night without Dean getting suspicious. I gently remove my arm from around her and untangle our legs. I lay her down gently on the pillow and cover her up with a blanket. She moans a little bit but she doesn't wake up. I lean down and kiss her cheek softly. "Goodnight, Karsen."

"Goodnight," she mumbles making me smile. I turn the TV off and leave the room after grabbing our bowls. I take them downstairs to the kitchen to rinse them out and I'm greeted by Dean in the kitchen as he is looking over files.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asks.

"I was restless," I say, "I wanted to walk around a bit."

"It's funny when you left you had a shirt on but now you don't, what's going on?"

"Nothing," I say, "what are you doing?"

"I'm looking over Karsen's file. There's just something about Alessia D'Ambrosia I do not trust. I will find it, Roman," he says, "and you will see the truth. I don't trust her…."

 ***A/N: What did you think of Dean running into Lucas? What do you think about him going to the town hall meeting with Karsen and Roman? How do you think that's going to go? What did you think of Roman going to watch a movie with Karsen and having ice-cream with her? What about him opening up about his daughter and his ex-wife to her? What do you think of Karsen wanting to use her father's money for good? Does it surprise you she wants to help those in poverty? What do you think about her wanting to adopt children from poverty? What did you think about Roman stopping them from having sex? Did he do the right thing? What about Dean? What do you think it is about Karsen/Alessia that he doesn't trust? Please review and thank-you for reading**


	7. Chapter 7

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

"Why are you going on a witch hunt about her, Bro?" I ask Dean as I get a beer out of the fridge. "Karsen isn't a bad person in fact I think she's rather sweet you just need to get to know her."

"Karsen Carmichael may be sweet but Alessia D'Ambrosia is the devil, Roman. I'm telling you. I'm looking over her file. I know things about her. She's not the person she's claiming to be and I honestly believe that she had a part in her parents' death. How is she the only one to survive while those two died? Something isn't right here. And then there's that necklace. I'm thinking that her father stole the diamond from someone and made it into a necklace for his daughter. It's worth over a million dollars, Roman. It's a stolen diamond she has to know all about that."

"You just can't believe that Karsen made it out of there alive because of fate can you? You have to keep digging for stuff that isn't there. Maybe she didn't have any part in her parents' murder at all. Maybe by some chance of luck she made it out alive because of fate," I say taking a seat at the table.

"And you know for a while I thought that too. I was giving her the benefit of the doubt until I saw this," he says sliding me a picture of Karsen and an older man. Karsen looked young. She couldn't have been older than 19 years old maybe 18 at the youngest but either way she was younger still as beautiful. She was in a black strapless dress, her long dark hair hanging down over her shoulders, the diamond necklace on her neck and diamond studs in her ears. She looked like she was at some benefit but the man next to her looked to be in his late 30's maybe early 40's. He was dressed in a fancy Italian suit, his grey and black hair slicked back. He wore a Rolex watch on his wrist. He had his arm wrapped around Karsen's shoulders and they were smiling for the camera except Karsen's smile wasn't real. I knew that it wasn't. It was forced. "And then these," he says handing me more pictures of Karsen and this older man. There were pictures of them walking out on the streets of New York together. He would have his hand in the small of her back guiding her on their walk. There were intimate pictures of them together where he would be kissing her cheek, him whispering in her ear. It was disheartening to see my girlfriend with another man and to see how unhappy she was. "Do you know who that is?" he asks.

"No, I have no idea," I say looking through the pictures.

"That is Victor Romano," he says, "He is an Italian mobster. The FBI has been watching him for a while waiting for him to screw up. He may have. He has smuggled drugs into the country, he is a large drug lord and gangster. He has orchestrated murders. The two men that killed Alessia's or Karsen's family work for him. Victor is not a man to be taken lightly. We believe he had a part in her parents' murders."

"So why do you keep feeling like Karsen had anything to do with their murders if you know that this man is behind it all?"

"Because these two were exclusive," he says. "They had a relationship. I checked Alessia's phone records from that night."

"You're checking her phone records?" I ask. "She's not the one on trial here, Dean," I say defending her. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I don't trust her," he says. "And it's a good thing I did too. There were 5 calls that she received from Victor that night shortly before the murders took place and there was one call made to him," he says, "explain that, Roman. Why would she be talking to Victor Romano if she didn't plan to have her parents killed?"

"I think you're being ridiculous. They were together I'm assuming they aren't together now and even if they were they aren't anymore. She loves her Papa. I don't think she would have him killed. I have seen her cry about him. She couldn't do something like that."

"She could be a good actress. My theory is this, Victor loves Alessia and she loves him but her dad and her mom didn't approve of the relationship. In 2013 Victor and Alessia were engaged to be married then out of nowhere they broke up and this came about," he says handing me another picture. This time it was a picture of a baby and I was confused.

"That's a baby," I say, "where are you going with this Dean?"

"That's not just any baby," he says, "that's Victor's son Giovonni Romano; and his mother Alessia D'Ambrosia," he says and my heart stops. I feel sick. I had no idea that Karsen had a baby. "I can tell that your lover didn't tell you she has a son with some drug lord, Italian mobster huh?" he asks.

"That doesn't make sense, are you sure?" I ask.

"I'm 100% sure," he says, "He's two years old now."

"So Karsen has a baby with Victor?" I ask trying to wrap my head around it. I'm trying to process it. I don't' want to believe it. I don't want it to be true. I don't want to believe that Karsen had anything to do with the murder of her parents but everything is pointing to the fact that she did have her parents killed. I don't want to think that way but she had a motive. "Are you sure about this?"

"Roman, I'm not lying to you. She has a baby with Victor Romano, they were engaged and the night of the murders there were phone calls between the two. You're a smart man you figure out the rest," he says, "we could be protecting someone that plotted out the murder of her parents, Roman."

"I don't think so. I still don't think Karsen is capable of something like that," I say.

"Maybe that's what she wants you to believe," he says, "explain the phone calls with Victor?"

"They have a son together maybe they were discussing him."

"She hasn't seen him since the day he was born," he says, "she gave up her parental rights to Victor. Why would they be discussing him?" He asks. "I think she plotted for her parents to be murdered and she went to the one person she knew would do it."

"I don't know," I say, "I need to go to bed. I need to sleep on this and think about all this," I say standing up. "I don't know what to believe."

"The facts, Roman, facts don't lie," he says.

"But speculation does, maybe there's an explanation as to why she called him and all this stuff."

"Roman," he says, "you're in denial. You believe it too. You know she killed her parents and she's trying to walk away free. You know it's true," he says. "Stop being blinded by your feelings and look at the facts."

"I'm going to bed," I say. "I will see you in the morning. Goodnight, Dean," I say before I make my way upstairs. I stop outside Karsen's room. I open it to check on her to see her sleeping peacefully holding onto the pillow I was laying on while we watched the movie. I smile because she looks so peaceful. I know she's not capable of murder or plotting a murder. I don't even think she would choose to date or be engaged to someone like Victor Romano. There has to be more to the story. There has to be. I close the door and make my way to my bedroom that I share with Dean. I climb into bed and pull out the picture of my little girl and smile as I look at her beautiful face. I miss her tremendously. I love Alexandra. I kiss the picture before I put it back under my pillow. I try to sleep that night but my mind is on Karsen and Victor. I toss and turn all night till the rooster crows and I'm out on the farm milking cows and looking for eggs.

"Want some help?" asks Karsen surprising me before the sun even rises dressed in a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt with her hair pulled up into a bun. She gives me her beautiful smile.

"If you want to help," I say.

"Okay," she says, "are you okay?" she asks taking a seat on a stool to help milk cows.

"I'm fine," I say. "I'm just thinking," I say.

"Oh okay. You act like something is bothering you."

"No nothing is bothering me," I say.

"All right," she says. "It's beautiful out here in the morning you know. Not too hot."

"Yeah," I say. "How did you sleep?"

"I would have slept better if you stayed with me last night but I slept well. Your scent was on the pillow. I slept with that," she says with a smile.

"I wish I could have stayed with you last night but you know we have to be careful with Dean and everything you know?"

"I know," she says, "so are we still going on that date this weekend?"

"Of course," I say as silence falls between us. "Who's Victor?" I ask myself before I can even stop my mouth from saying it.

She freezes what she's doing and looks at me and says, "who?"

"Victor, Victor Romano?" I ask. "Does that name sound familiar?"

"I know who he is why are you asking me about him for?" she asks.

"I just want to know if you know him," I say.

"I know him yes," she says. "He's a part of my past I would love to forget. Why are you bringing him up?"

"Dean was looking through your file last night," I say.

"And?" she asks. She was growing impatient. I could tell she was upset. "And what? What did you find that you're asking me about that prick?"

"You were engaged to him?" I ask.

"Yes but not by choice," she says, "I told you that my dad had me engaged and set off to marry some older man remember?"

"Yeah, I remember," I say.

"Victor was that older man," she says, "we were engaged. We had a relationship that I hated every day of my life. Anything else you want to know?"

"I want to know why you were involved with some Italian mobster," I say, "why, Karsen?"

"I didn't have a choice, Joe," she says. "My Papa arranged for me to be married to him. When I was 18 years old we got involved. We started dating. I was going to be his trophy wife. I didn't want that. He is a horrible man. I didn't love him. I was just trying to do what my papa asked. What Victor and I had was nothing. It was nothing but hell for me. Victor is a powerful man and he is as evil as they come. He uses his money to get him out of trouble. He doesn't do his dirty work. He has other people to do it for him. I am not the type of woman to be involved with someone like him. I don't like illegal activity. I don't believe in it. Being married to him I would have been into drugs, murders and whatever else he was into. He treated me well. He bought me everything I desired, he may have truly loved me but the feelings weren't mutual. He was nice enough to me. He was gentle with me. He never hurt me. It was just the stuff that he was into. It was the things that he was capable of doing that turned me off from him. He was great to me," she says, "but I broke the deal. I backed out. I couldn't marry a man I didn't love. He needed someone that would love him and would always love him. That girl wasn't me. He got upset over that. He was promised my hand in marriage but didn't get it. He was upset, he was furious. He went after my papa for backing out of the deal. My papa didn't want me to marry someone I didn't love either. He wanted me to be happy. He knew I wasn't happy with Victor. He wanted more for me and when I told him I didn't want to marry Victor he helped me break off the engagement but it was already too late. I was 18, Joe, almost 19," she says with tears in her eyes. "Victor had already gotten what he wanted."

"You got pregnant before you broke off the engagement?" I ask.

"You know about Giovonni?" she asks.

"Yes," I say. "So it's true?"

"Yes it's true, I have a child with a drug lord and a mobster. He is two years old. I wasn't ready to be a mother. I signed away all my rights to him and gave him to his father. I know that probably wasn't the best idea but I wasn't ready to raise a baby. I didn't want to deal with Victor the rest of my life. I couldn't raise a baby so I did what I needed to do. I gave him to his father. I didn't find out till after I broke off the engagement. I was young and stupid and didn't use protection. I didn't use birth control and Gio happened."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask.

"Because that's not the first topic I like to bring up to a guy that I really like that I want to be with. That kind of shit can scare someone away you know? It's not something I bring up in a couple days of being together. If you would have waited instead of going through my file I would have gotten to it. I wasn't going to out and tell you right now that I was engaged to a notorious gangster that has murdered a dozen people and has been in the drug business for years. I wasn't going to tell you that I had a baby with him either. Not yet. It's fucked up, Joe. And what's even more fucked up is you went through my file to find out about me instead of asking me about myself."

"Karsen, it's not like that," I say as she stands up. "Dean was going through the file. He brought it up to me. He showed me pictures. I wasn't going through your file."

"You didn't have to sit down with him and go through it. You know too much about my fucked up life. You probably think I'm a horrible person now. What else did you find out about? The phone calls made the night of my parents' murders?"

"Well, that was mentioned," I say, "did you have anything to do with their murders?"

"How dare you," she says with disgust. "How dare you accuse me of something like that? What kind of monster do you think I am? I loved my mama and papa. I had nothing to do with their murders. I had nothing to do with that. I watched my mama get brutally raped and then murdered. I watched my papa get murdered. It tore my heart apart. I still have nightmares about it. Then you have the audacity to ask me if I had any part in their murders? Joe, that's a horrible thing to say. You should be ashamed of yourself. I didn't ask for them to be murdered it's my fault."

"Why is it your fault?" I ask.

"Because Victor was calling me to get my necklace from my papa and he wanted me back. I didn't want anything to do with him. I told him to leave me alone. I wish the phone calls would have been recorded. He threatened to kill me and my family. He threatened me Roman. He told me he was going to kill us if I didn't give him what he wanted. I called him one last time to tell him I would give him the diamond and if he wanted to get married I would marry him. I would rather spend the rest of my life with a man that I don't love than lose my parents but he told me it was too late. I made my decision and he made his. Within the next hour as we were trying to leave before his asshole friends broke into my house and destroyed my entire world. If I had just complied with him and did what he wanted my mama and papa would still be here, it's my fault," she says and I feel like the worst man in the world.

"Karsen," I say as I go to her and try to hug her. "I'm sorry."

"Don't touch me, don't talk to me don't even look at me," she says. "I can't believe you even thought I could have my parents killed. We're done."

"Karsen," I say with a plea. "I'm sorry."

"Don't talk to me," she says before she storms off and into the house. I sit down on the bench and kick over the bucket of milk I collected. I possibly ruined one of the best things to happen to me in the last few months just because I couldn't keep my mouth shut. It all makes sense now but none of it was worth losing Karsen over. I have to make it up to her. I have to do something to make things right with her.

 ***A/N: What do you think about everything Dean revealed to Roman about Karsen? Are you surprised she was involved with notorious mobster? What do you think about her having a child with him? Was that a shock to you? What do you think of her signing her rights away to her child? Do you believe that Karsen could have anything to do with the murders of her parents? Do you believe her? What do you think about her reaction to Roman? Do you think they will be able to work this out? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

***THank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much***

 **2 DAYS LATER:**

It has been two days since Karsen and I had our fight. It changed things between us. It changed a lot. She can barely even look at me anymore. I feel like I betrayed her in a way. I shouldn't have confronted her about what Dean found out about her and let her tell me when she was ready. Instead I put my foot in my mouth and confronted her. I should have waited. I'm sure she would have told me when she was ready and I can't believe I accused her of having something to do with killing her parents. I knew she wasn't capable of that. She's a good person, she was good for me and I screwed all of that up because of Dean. A part of me feels like he did it on purpose to put a distance between Karsen and me but I don't understand why. I make a mental note to ask him another time. I need to make things up to Karsen and that's the only thing I'm worried about right now.

After Dean is gone for the day I make my way upstairs to Karsen's bedroom with a tray of breakfast in my hand to share with her. She hasn't been coming down for breakfast like she usually does. She has been sleeping till later in the day and avoiding me at all costs. I made her buttermilk pancakes with maple syrup and butter on the side with bacon and some scrambled eggs. I made her freshly squeezed orange juice and on the tray I have a small vase of flowers I picked and cut from the garden outside. I knock on the door and wait for her to allow me in. "Roman go away," she says with sleep in her voice.

"Karsen," I say, "please let me in. I made you breakfast and I want to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to you," she says. "What you did was a terrible thing, you accused me of having my parents killed," she says and I hang my head in shame. "Just go away."

"Come on, Karsen," I say, "I'm drowning here. Please talk to me. I can't do anything without you. I can't eat, I can't sleep, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone investigating you with Dean. I should have let you tell me what I needed to know. Please talk to me. I'm going crazy without you. Please, Karsen," I beg. I feel like a desperate man begging for her attention and her affection but there is something about her that I want. Something I need and something I am desired to get. I think I may be falling in love with her. I know it's too soon to think about being in love but I can't help myself. There is something different and attractive about Karsen. I can't stay away. It is killing me she won't talk to me. "Please," I beg once more, "I'm drowning," the desperation in my voice evident.

I hear the door unlock and hear the doorknob turn before the door opens. She stands in front of me looking beautiful as always. Her hair pulled back into a low ponytail. Her dark eyes tear stained as her cheeks. Her lips red and full ready to be kissed. She stands in a Guns and Roses t-shirt with nothing else on I'm sure as it falls to the middle of her upper thigh showing off her beautiful long tanned legs. "Come in," she says allowing me into her bedroom. She shuts the door behind me and locks it. "Did Dean go to work?" she asks.

"Yes," I say, "it's just us."

"Good," she says, "I don't trust him."

"Why not?" I ask as we walk over to her bed. She climbs into bed and I hand her the tray of food before I climb in next to her.

"It's just strange to me that he happened to pull that file out to show you that I was once engaged to Victor. I mean after all it is a matter of public record. Everyone in the city knows Victor and I were once involved except for someone that recently moved to the city like yourself. He just happened to pull out that file to show you and then to show you my son, he did it on purpose."

"I'm not doubting that," I say as she cuts up her pancakes. "But why?"

"Because Dean isn't a stupid man," she says. "He knows you and I have something going on. He will do whatever he can to tear us apart so that we don't go any further than we are. He almost succeeded. I know all about Agent Ambrose and his bag of tricks. It's not working on me however I do not appreciate you going behind my back to read about me."

"I'm sorry," I say, "I shouldn't have done that. It was wrong of me to do. I lost control, Dean just had it there for me to read and I was curious and read it," I say as she takes a bite of her pancakes after pouring syrup on them but not putting butter on them.

"You didn't think to wait for me to tell you the dark secrets of my past?" she asks as I take a piece of bacon off her plate. "Hey," she says.

"For us to share, I miss having breakfast with you," I say with a soft smile.

"Okay," she says, "so you didn't think to wait for me to tell you my dark secrets of my past?"

"Would you have told me?" I ask.

"Of course I was going to tell you. It's something you needed to know. I just wasn't ready to tell you just yet. I felt that you knowing that I was involved with some drug lord and mobster in my past would turn you away from me and then finding out I have a son with him would really push you away from me. I gave up my parental rights and I didn't want you to think that made me selfish I mean you have a little girl that you're dying to see and here I am with a son that I gave up."

"I don't think you're selfish," I say, "and nothing from your past would push me away. I saw the pictures, Karsen, I knew you didn't' love him."

"I didn't," she says, "it was arranged. He made a business deal with my Papa and in return he wanted my hand in marriage. He wanted me to make him a father. He wanted to marry me but I couldn't marry him. I didn't want to have a baby either. I was so young. I was just 18 years old. He took claim over me the day I turned 18. We were going to get married when I turned 20. I didn't want to have kids, not then anyway. I wanted to be older and wiser. I didn't want kids with him. I didn't' even want to be with him but it was a deal made and I was the pawn. My papa realized how unhappy I was with Victor and he paid Victor a good amount of money to release me from our engagement. My papa wanted me to be happy. He regretted his decision to put me in the deal between him and Victor. Victor was upset. He was really upset but he took the money and went on about his life like it had never happened until I found out I was pregnant. I had to tell him. I wasn't going to tell him at first and just abort the baby but I couldn't do that. I thought about putting the baby up for adoption but Victor would have found out and he would have fought me against it. I had to tell him that he got me pregnant and he was going to be a father. He was happy about it but I was unhappy with the thought of being the mother of his child. I was unhappy with the thought of being pregnant so young. I was in college. I didn't want to have a baby or raise one so Victor and I made the deal that I would sign my rights away to Gio and give him full custody and never see him or have a part in his life. That was the deal."

"Wow," I say, "I don't even know what to say. Do you regret that decision to sign your rights away?"

"Every day," she says. "I would like to see Gio grow up and I would love to have some part in his life but that would mean dealing with Victor. I know Victor has the financial means to raise him hopefully raising him the right way and no matter how much regret I may have for signing my rights away it's too late. The deal has been done and it has been made."

"It's never too late," I say.

"It is. Victor got upset because after I got out of college my papa and I were doing some talking. I wanted to get Gio back. I wanted to see him but I couldn't get Gio back unless I married Victor that's the only way he would allow me to have him. No judge is going to rule against Victor, he's too powerful, too rich. Victor wanted to marry me and because my dad paid him to break the engagement between us as well as trying to get my son back from Victor it enraged him. He vowed to come after my dad if I didn't marry him. That's why we were talking the night my parents were murdered. He was giving me my warning to make my decision to marry him before he followed through with his plan."

"Did you tell the officers and detectives that?" I ask.

"They're aware of the fact Victor and I spoke. They are also aware of the fact that Victor threatened to come after us. They know everything."

"That's good," I say, "so because you didn't agree to marry Victor he had your papa and mama killed?"

"In the most horrific way," she says with tears in her eyes as she pushes the tray away. "I'm not hungry anymore."

"Okay, Baby Girl," I say removing the tray, "I understand."

"I was ready to give myself to Victor. I was going to marry him, give him what he wanted but it was too late. He had already called out his plan to have my parents killed."

"But why didn't he kill you as well as your parents?" I ask. "Not that I want you dead. I'm very grateful that you are alive but why did he choose to keep you alive?"

"I don't know," she says, "I don't think he's done with me yet."

"I see," I say.

"I had to watch everything," she says. "They raped my mama repeatedly. She cried and she screamed. She yelled for my papa. They had my papa and I tied to chairs to watch. Then they beat her repeatedly till she was longer breathing. Then they turned to my Papa. They took him to the living room and forced me to watch as they brutally beat him over and over again. Each blow made me sick to my stomach, I tried to scream for help but there was no one to help. I watched blow after blow and he was gone. They made me watch until they raped me and roughed me up a little bit then left the house. I was stabbed but nowhere that would kill me. Victor wants me alive for some reason and I don't know why."

"There's something that he wants," I say, "There has to be." I wrap her up in my arms as the tears flow from her eyes. "We'll get him, Karsen. We'll get them all," I say with reassurance for her. "I'm sorry that you had to go through that and see all that. I'm sorry I accused you of having something to do with it."

"It's okay," she says, "You didn't know. I loved my papa and my mama. I would never have them hurt. They were everything to me. My papa was the man of my life. I miss him every day and he will never be back because I was selfish and wouldn't marry Victor."

"It's not your fault, Karsen," I say as I look at her in her dark eyes. "It's not your fault. You don't have to marry someone. What Victor did or what his cronies did was wrong. We'll get him. He'll be in prison for his crimes. I promise you that. They will all pay for hurting you," I say with determination. I will make sure anyone that has hurt her so deeply will pay for their crimes.

"You still want me after all that?" she asks.

"If you'll have me," I say with a smile.

"I have to have you," she says, "you're not the only one not sleeping and being miserable. There's something about you, Roman that makes you different than anyone I have ever met before. I want you more than you'll ever know."

"Same goes for you. You're different and I love that about you. I'm glad you'll still have me. Still up for the date tomorrow?"

"Of course," she says with a smile. "I'm looking forward to it. I can't wait."

"Me either, I have something special planned for you," I say with a smile thinking of my plans for our date together. I'm excited for everything I have planned for her.

"Are you ready for tonight?" she asks.

"Are you?"

"I don't like pretending to be Dean's wife. I don't like him for one and two I feel disloyal to you."

"It's okay, you're just doing what your identity is asking for. He just better not take it too far."

"Control your temper," she says, "I'm all yours. You know that and I know that. I'll do my best to keep Dean from getting too overzealous."

"Can I kiss you now?" I ask with a smile.

"You can kiss me whenever you want, Baby," she says with a smile before my lips are on hers, kissing her deeply, sealing the deal that we are once again together and forgetting about what almost tore us apart. I have to keep my eyes on Dean because he's definitely up to something and I don't' know what.

 ***A/N: What did you think of Roman making Karsen breakfast? Why do you think that Roman and Karsen both have doubts about Dean? Do you think he is up to something? What do you think about Karsen's story? Do you believe it? What about them fixing things to be back together? Do you think Roman will be able to control his temper at the meeting? What reason do you think Victor wants Karsen alive? What do you think he wants? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated thank-you so much***

"You did it on purpose didn't you?" I ask as Dean and I are in the living room waiting for Karsen to come downstairs so we can go to this town meeting about saving the town and preventing some construction company from coming in to tear down the town.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he says as he fixed the collar of his blue checkered button down shirt as he tucks it into his jeans. "What are you talking about? What did I do on purpose?"

"Telling me about Karsen being involved with Victor and having a child," I say.

"Oh that," he says, "Of course I did that on purpose. We need to know who we're protecting. Karsen was once involved with a drug lord and one of the most dangerous men in America. She could still be working for him for all we know and we could be in trouble."

"I don't think she was working for him. She was with him in a relationship. It wasn't romantic on her part."

"You talked to her about it didn't you?" he asks.

"Of course I did, I don't think she's working for Victor. I think she despises him to be honest."

"So she wants you to believe. You don't know what's really going on with Victor," he says, "the phone calls with him are what scare me. I believe that she had something to do with the murders of her parents."

"If that was the case why did she stick around in the house? We saw the tapes. Karsen was bound to a chair forced to watch her parents get murdered. If it was a plan with Victor why hasn't she run away with him? Why has she been so cooperative with the police? I think you're trying to turn me against her."

"You're damn right I'm trying to turn you against her. You two are too close. It will ruin everything. You two need to back off you think I don't know you have been with her at night?"

"We talk maybe if you talked to her you wouldn't have to make ridiculous accusations against her that aren't the truth. She didn't have her parents killed and she can't stand Victor."

"She's weakening you. I need to know that you're going to keep your head in a crucial situation. Can I trust you to not let your feelings get the best of you? Speaking of your emotions getting the best of you what happened at the bar the other night, Roman?"

"Nothing," I say.

"Something happened that she got fired. Then I met the guy you beat up," he says. "His name is Lucas right?"

"The guy is a prick," I say, "he was hitting on Karsen. She didn't want anything to do with him. He made a pass at her so I did what I was trained to do and that is to protect her from harm."

"Sure your feelings for her didn't play a part in it?"

"I was hired to do a job, Dean, just like you were hired to do. I'm only here to protect her. I don't' want to see some prick get inappropriate with her and I don't want to see her get hurt. I will protect her however it needs to be done."

"So there's nothing going on between the two of you?" he asks.

"Of course not," I lie. "I'm only talking to her to get the information I need," I say lying to him again just as Karsen makes her way down the stairs. I'm not sure how much she heard but I know I can explain it all to her later. I need to keep my eyes on Dean and keep him believing that there isn't anything going on with us. "Karsen," I say with a nod as she stills the breath in my chest and has my heart racing. She looks beautiful as always. She's dressed in a white sundress that is strapless exposing her bare shoulders. Her dark hair is braided off to the side. Her full lips glossed over with lip gloss and a pair of hoop earrings in her ears. Her long legs exposed from the knee down and a pair of white flip flops on her feet. She is a beautiful girl that has stolen my heart.

"Joe," she says with a smile on her face making me smile. "So what's going on tonight?" she asks.

"We're just going to a town meeting to make it look like we really give a shit about this place. Some construction company wants to come in here and tear down some things and start to build big businesses and big grocery stores. They want to save their town. I don't know why. This is a dead town," Dean says honestly with annoyance in his voice. "They could bring in some good revenue by adding new business and new housing."

"Some people like a small town," says Karsen, "I'm kind of fond with it. I like it. I love New York City but this place is starting to grow on me. I think it's a beautiful place to live and maybe one day raise a family. I wouldn't mind raising a family here," she says with a soft smile as she makes eye contact with me. I give her a knowing nod. "So you have to pretend to care about something you don't? What do I do?"

"You keep your mouth shut," he says, "you don't talk."

"At all?" she asks.

"At all," he says, "it's better that you don't talk."

"Stop talking to her like that, Dean, you never know she might be smarter than you."

"It's okay, Joe," she says, "I'll keep my mouth shut." I frown at her. I hate the way Dean treats her but I know he is baiting me into standing up for her to show my true feelings for her. I have to suck it up and deal with it.

"By the way," says Dean pulling something out of his pocket. "I got something for you to wear." He hands her a ring box and I inhale deeply.

"What is this?" she asks opening a box exposing a gold band.

"Your wedding ring," he says, "you'll wear it from now on."

"But we're not married," she says.

"Yes we are unfortunately and you'll wear the ring to make people think and believe that we are. I don't want any incidences like what took place at the bar the other night to take place again. You are to wear that all the time," he says, "put it on."

"Fine," she says as she puts the ring on her finger and I silently curse to myself. Dean is good. I'll give him that. He's doing it to piss me off. "But I don't like it. To think I would ever marry someone like you."

"The feelings are mutual," he says. "Now let's go before we're late."

When we arrive at the town hall meeting we were just in time for it to start. We took a seat in the back as they started off the meeting talking about how important their town is to them and how important it is to save their land from being taken over. I wasn't paying much attention to the speaker as I kept my eyes on Dean and Karsen. Dean kept one arm wrapped around Karsen's shoulders as they sat close. Dean's mistake was leaving Karsen sitting between the two of us. I knew she was uncomfortable with his touch especially as he stroked her soft velvety skin. She took my hand into hers and we intertwined our fingers together. I smiled as I stroke her knuckles with my thumb and our game of footsies made me smile too almost to the point of laughter. The whole town was in agreement to save the town and to protest against the construction of new business and new homes but nothing mattered to me more than Karsen at the moment. I wanted to be the one stroking her soft skin and holding her close to me. I cared about the meeting but Karsen had me distracted. I needed to care about the town and them saving it because Karsen had eluded that this is a place she wouldn't mind raising children and living. I had high hopes that once all this was over I could settle down with Karsen and have a real relationship with her; a relationship where we didn't need to hide anything from anyone.

 **KARSEN's POINT OF VIEW:**

"Can we go home now?" I ask after the meeting is over and others are gathering around for refreshments and drinks.

"No we're going to stay and mingle a little bit," says Dean as I roll my eyes.

"I feel rude. I didn't bring anything to share with these people. That's rude to eat something if you didn't bring something."

"We'll be fine," he says, "am I keeping you from a date?"

"No," I say. "Let's talk to some of these people," I say.

"Let's," he says wrapping his arm around my waist and I don't like it. I hate the feel of him touching me. I have faked affection with a man before I can do it again but it reminds me so much of Victor and how I had to put up with his sexual advances for years. Dean strikes me as the gritty type. I don't trust him. I heard his conversation from the top of the stairs a part of me feels that maybe he is a dirty agent.

"I'm glad you could make it," says a familiar voice. My breath is taken away as I see the man from the bar standing in front of us.

"Sorry we were a little late, you know how women can be," says Dean with a chuckle that makes me sick to my stomach. "This is my wife Karsen," he says, "Karsen, this is Lucas."

"We've met," he says staring at me like he did that night in the bar. "My nose is healing well if you would like to know," he says.

"That's good to know," I say with too much sarcasm.

"I really enjoyed your speech," says Dean.

"Thank-you," he says. "I have to look out for farmers like us. Where did you say you were from again? I don't remember you growing up here."

"I grew up on the Carmichael farm and then after school moved to PA to go to college."

"I see," he says, "I just don't remember you."

"Oh," says Dean as I look at him. He's an amateur at pretending to be someone he's not. "Growing up I didn't have much time to make friends."

"He's a bit anti-social," I say, "he always has been. I couldn't believe that I finally got through to him and was able to get him to put a ring on it," I say with a smile. "He doesn't really talk to too many people."

"I see," says Lucas as he looks at me and then back at Dean. "Some people are just made that way," proving he bought my anti-social story.

Dean leaned over and kissed my cheek. "What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Kissing my wife," he says into my ear. "Thank-you," he says as I can feel Roman's eyes on me. I don't even have to look around to know that he has his burning gaze upon all three of us. I know he is ready to pounce Dean or Lucas; maybe even both. "If you'll excuse me," says Dean breaking our contact. "I have something to discuss with the mayor. I'll be back shortly." He kisses me on the cheek before leaving Lucas and I alone in a moment of awkwardness.

"So does your husband know you're sleeping with your farm hand?" he asks.

"I'm not sleeping with my farm hand," I say. "and I think it's inappropriate for you to make assumptions like that."

"No one is assuming anything, Sweetheart," he says. "The way you two look at each other and the way he's staring you down right now it's obvious there's something going on between you two. I'm not against infidelity but your farm hand?"

"There is nothing there," I say lying to him but the truth is there is so much there between Roman and I. There is so much passion, raw emotion and so much care that it's hard to ignore. I never felt this way about anyone. I never knew that these feelings or emotions existed until Roman.

"I see otherwise, I have felt otherwise," he says pointing to his bruised face and swollen nose. "This isn't the work of someone that doesn't have feelings for you."

"I'm sorry about that," I say with a smile. "He does get a little over zealous sometimes. I'm sorry."

"I was crossing the line I will admit. You said no and I tried to push the limits. I shouldn't have done that and he stopped me. No need for an apology but if you're going to have an affair with him you might want to be a bit more discreet about it. Don't have him beat people up in a bar."

"I told you, Lucas, there is nothing there. He just didn't want to see me get hurt."

"If that's the story you're sticking to," he says and I could feel him before I even saw him. I knew Roman was near. I turned to see him at my side. "Hello," says Lucas.

"Is everything all right here?" he asks.

"Everything is fine, Joe. Lucas and I were just talking. Everything is all right."

"Good, I wouldn't' want to blacken the other eye," he says.

"Joe," I say, "no need for that. Everything is fine. We're all getting along well."

"What she said," says Lucas with a smile as Dean comes back to join us. He takes his place next to me pushing Roman away and wraps his arm around my waist pulling me toward him forcing me to do the same to him. I reluctantly wrap my arm around his waist before he does the unthinkable. He leans down and kisses my mouth.

I can hear Roman's displeasure through a groan as I try to fight Dean away from kissing me. His tongue gliding over my lips, demanding me to part my lips for his entry into my mouth, it's not right, it doesn't feel right but I cave to him and allow him entrance into my mouth. His tongue finding mine, twisting, twirling and intertwining with mine. His hand at the small of my back, my body pressed against his as he kisses me deep. "That's enough," says Roman trying to keep his cool as he pulls Dean away from me.

"Well," says Lucas, "I'm going to go now," he says, "you three have a nice evening." He walks away leaving me breathless and sick to my stomach while Dean and Roman share a few hostile words with each other. I'm too busy dry heaving in my mouth to hear what they are saying. I walk away to get a drink, anything to wash Dean's taste of my mouth. He tastes of alcohol and tobacco.

I make my way over to the table to get a drink of water only to be stopped by a few ladies of the town. They seem like a bunch of gossips and I don't intend to make friends with any of them. I introduce myself and they introduce themselves to me. "Well, it was nice meeting y'all. I'm feeling a bit sick tonight. I think I'm going to leave," I say as I walk away from them and make my way over to Dean and Roman. They are still in a heated discussion. "I want to go home."

"Sweetheart," says Dean, "we need to make friends."

"I'm not feeling well, I want to leave," I say. "You can stay and make friends. Joe can take me home."

"I don't think so," he says.

"I will gladly take her home," says Joe making me smile inside. "You stay, make friends. She's not feeling well. I'll take her home."

"I wish you would stay, Karsen," he says.

"I'm really not feeling up to it," I say. "Maybe another time, I just feel sick. I'm ready to go home. I'll see you when you get home."

"Karsen," he says. "Stay."

"No," I say. "I'll see you later, Honey," I say before I walk away not even giving him the time to kiss me again. I'm still sick from the last one. I just want to be alone with Roman. I want to get rid of the taste of Dean in my mouth.

The drive back home in the pick-up truck is done by silence. He doesn't say a word to me and I don't say one to him. He takes my hand into his as he drives but that's the extent of our interaction. When we get home there's no more interaction as he lets me in. I encourage him to follow me to my bedroom but he refuses saying he has to take care of a few things. He tells me to get ready for bed and he'll be up to tell me goodnight. I go to kiss his lips but he gives me his cheek instead. I make my way up to my room and change out of my white dress. The dress I chose to wear for him. I pull out a tank top and a pair of shorts. I throw them on and lay down in my bed. I bury my face in my pillow and start to cry.

"What are you crying for?" asks Roman as I feel his hand on my back as I cry into my pillow. "Talk to me, Karsen."

"You're mad at me," I say as I sit up to face him.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm pissed with Dean. I know what he was doing tonight. He was trying to get to me."

"And he did," I say, "so much that when I tried to kiss you earlier you turned your lips away from me. You rejected me," I say as he takes his thumbs to wipe away the tears falling from my eyes.

"I wasn't rejecting you, Baby," he says. "I was just still fired up from him kissing you."

"I want you to kiss it away," I say as I wrap my arms around his waist. "Please."

"I will in a minute but seeing the way he was touching you and kissing you boiled my blood. It made me so enraged. I never felt that way before."

"I didn't like it either. My body is for you to touch only and my lips are only yours to kiss. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize," he says, "it's not your fault and that damn ring. What is he trying to do?"

"I think he's succeeding at what he's trying to do. He's trying to get you upset. I don't know why but he's trying to upset you for some reason. I don't understand."

"I don't either," he says, "but I don't like it."

"Neither do I, Baby," I say as I pull him closer to me. "Does it scare you? Do you think I will get feelings for Dean?"

"A little bit, yeah," he says, "it scares me. I don't want to lose you."

"You have nothing to worry about," I say, "I'm not going anywhere. Dean is not my type in fact he repulses me to the core. I really was sick this evening when I asked to leave. He's not my type at all."

"I'm glad you reassured me of that," he says with a smile before I smile up at him. His lips find mine and kiss me softly, kissing away the taste of Dean and making me forget about Dean's assault on me.

 ***A/N: what did you think of Dean admitting to telling Roman he told him info on Karsen on purpose? Why do you think Dean is trying to drive a wedge between the two? Do you think Karsen's theory of him being a dirty agent is true or is it because he just doesn't want the case messed up? What did you think of Dean kissing Karsen? What about her reaction? What about him giving her a ring to wear? Were you surprised how peaceful things were with Lucas? What do you think about Karsen letting Roman know she will never fall in love with Dean? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. THank-you all so much***

"You ready?" Roman asks me as I meet him downstairs in the kitchen dressed in my favorite light yellow sundress that ties behind my neck. I braided my hair off to the side similar to the way it was done last night and I have a pair of yellow flip flops on my feet to match my outfit. I have no idea what Roman has planned for us this afternoon but I'm looking forward to having a nice date with my boyfriend. We need it after the night we had last night. Dean is off working and it is just us two alone the way I like it and wish it could always be. "You're certainly over dressed," he says with a smile on his lips.

"I'm sorry do you want me to go change?" I ask.

"No," he says wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me to him. "You look beautiful," he says as I feel his lips on the top of my head. I take in his scent. He smells amazing. He smells of Axe body spray and it pleases my senses. He's dressed in a black t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. "We're going to have a good afternoon," he says as he looks down at me and our eyes meet. "I'm going to make sure of it."

"I'm sure we will," I say with a smile before he captures my lips with his and kisses me deep. I wrap his ponytail around my fist as I kiss him back. "You look very sexy today," I say with a smile as he breaks the kiss. "I like to see you in black."

"Thanks, Baby Girl," he says with a soft smile. "So the afternoon waits," he says as he takes my hand into his and we walk out the door.

I expect us to head to the pickup truck but he leads me out to the stables where we keep the horses. I'm surprised as he walks into the stable and brings out two of the horses; one a chestnut brown and the other a white horse with black spots on it. I smile at him and say, "we're going horseback riding?"

"Yeah," he says with a smile. "Do you not want to go horseback riding?"

"Of course I do," I say with a smile. "I love horses and horseback riding," I say with a smile. "I'm impressed that you still remembered that."

"You're hard to forget. Everything about you is hard to forget," he says with a smile before he kisses my lips quickly. "This is just the beginning," he says with a soft smile.

"I can't wait," I say before he helps me to climb up onto the white horse before he climbs up onto the chestnut horse. He leads the way to our destination. We don't venture off the farm because we don't want people to see us out together because I'm sure in a small town people talk so I am okay with just spending some time on our property enjoying the beautiful summer weather even with the smell of a rainstorm on the horizon. The sky is a beautiful blue and the sun is shining but the air smells of rain. It won't be long before the hot Texas weather is cooled down by a much needed rainstorm.

"We're here," he says as we stop our horses in front of a blanket sitting beside the pond with a picnic basket sitting on it and a bottle of wine for us to share. I smile at his hard work as I move off my horse. We walk our horses over and tie them to the tree before we take a seat on the blanket.

"I love it," I say with a smile.

"I was hoping you would," he says with a smile of his own. "I packed us a lunch. I packed us each a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, carrots, apple slices and of course a bottle of wine," he says with a heart melting smile.

"Sounds good to me," I say with a smile as he hands me my food before he pours me a glass of red wine. "Thank-you," I say as he hands it to me. "You know you're never too old for a PB and J sandwich," I say with smile as I hold up my sandwich.

"Never," he says with a smile before he takes a bite of his sandwich. He is the most beautiful man that I have ever seen in my life. Looking at him just takes my breath away and I find myself smiling constantly because he's mine. I wish I could shout it from the rooftops but until we're done with this whole witness protection thing we have to keep it on the down low.

We sit and eat our lunch together as the sun beams down on us, joking with one another and laughing. It is everything I could have asked for when it comes to a date. I don't think I have ever had this much fun on a date as I have had with Roman. "So tell me," I say as we're lying on the blanket together just drinking the red wine. "What made you become an agent? What made you want to be in the FBI?"

"I thought about being a police officer at first but I used to love watching those criminal shows and I was hooked on them. I watched a lot of movies involving the FBI and a lot of shows involving the FBI. I thought the work looked interesting. I wanted to be an agent since I was 13 years old. People thought I was crazy but it is something that I wanted to do so badly. I had dreams of working out in the field and working on different cases. I started off in this agency by trying to catch the bad guy and doing analysis work but things got complicated and they put me in Witness protection to protect people that were in harm's way. I have to say I like this a lot better."

"You like protecting me," I say with a smile.

"Well, yeah that has its perks," he says with a smile, "so what did you go to school for?"

"Business," I say, "I want to own my own business someday. I want to be a CEO. I hope to live out that dream someday but I don't know if I ever will."

"I'm sure you will someday," he says with a reassuring smile. "Was it your papa that got you into business?"

"Despite my papa's business ventures that he engaged in he was a really good business man. He had his own company and I idolized that. He came to America for opportunity and he found it. He was an amazing business man and I wanted to be like that. I wanted his success. I wanted to be just like him but of course doing everything legally but I decided I wanted to get into business when I was about 15 years old. My papa was so proud of my decision."

"I bet," he says with a smile. "You two were pretty close weren't you?"

"He was everything to me, Roman," I say. "He was an amazing Papa. I didn't always agree with some of the things he did or said but he was still a great papa nonetheless. Watching him get murdered in front of me was the worst thing I had ever witnessed. I didn't know how anyone could be so cruel and so heartless but it was Victor so I wasn't surprised. I watched Victor do some heinous things in his life. I just hope that Gio doesn't turn out like him."

"I'm sure. One day I'm going to make sure you get Gio back if you still want to be in his life."

"Of course I still want to be in Gio's life. I made a mistake signing away my rights to him. I should have never done that but I was young and stupid. I made a stupid choice."

"Well, we'll figure it out together," he says making me smile.

"So where are you from? What's your nationality?"

"Well, I was born and raised in Pensacola, Florida. My dad is Samoan and my mom is Italian," he says with a smile. "So I am half Italian and half Samoan."

"Nice," I say with a smile. "It's a very nice combination. It works well for you," I say with a smile before taking a sip of wine. "You obviously already know my nationality. I'm Italian my mama and papa were full blooded Italians that came from Italy to America when they were 19 years old."

"I didn't know that you were Italian," he says jokingly making me smile. He looks so carefree when he smiles and looks so sweet. "You look beautiful when you smile like that."

"Thanks," I say with a soft smile.

"Did you travel to Italy a lot?" he asks.

"We have property in Italy. My Papa and Mama are from Venice. We traveled to Italy most of the summer. I spent more time in Italy than I did in New York. I went to boarding school in Italy."

"I see," he says, "so you're fluent in Italian?"

"Italian was my first language," I say with a smile. "I learned English second."

"I see," he says, "that's interesting."

"I want to go back to Italy someday, I want to take you with me and show you my Papa's property well, I guess it's my property now but you will love it. It's so private and secluded. Italy is beautiful, have you ever been?"

"I haven't had the pleasure of going to Italy in my lifetime. I've been a lot of places but Italy isn't one of them."

"Well, I'm going to change that," I say with a smile. "Do you come from a large family? Like do you have any brothers and sisters?"

"I have one brother and 3 sisters," he says with a smile. "I also have a lot of nieces and nephews but with my line of work I haven't seen them for years."

"I'm sorry," I say, "but you're lucky to have siblings. I didn't get that lucky. I'm an only child. I wish I could have had a brother or a sister. That's all I ever wanted. I wanted to have a baby brother more than anything."

"Do you like kids?" he asks.

"I love kids," I say with a smile. "I always wanted to have kids but when I had Gio I wasn't ready to be a mom but I do love kids. I think kids are really cute and they're fun to be around although I don't have much experience in that department the kids I have been around have been pleasant and fun."

"Kids are adorable," he says, "I hope to have more kids someday."

"Me too," I say with a smile. "What's your family like?"

"My family is very large," he says with a laugh. "It's hard to tell who all is related to me and I barely see half my family but my close family is very welcoming and very supportive. I love them. I wish I could see them more and spend more time with them but with my line of work I don't think I will be able to."

"I don't have much of a family left anymore. My mama and Papa were all that I had left. My Nonnas and Nonnos died when I was a little girl. I just feel so alone. Family is a big part of my life and now they are gone."

"I'm sorry," he says.

"It's okay. It is just going to hurt a little bit for a while. I just want these guys to get what they deserve."

"And I'll make sure they get everything they deserve," he says. "So do you read books?"

"I like to read, yes," I say with a smile, "what about you?"

"I like to read too," he says with a smile. "What do you read?"

"I will read anything. I'm big on romance novels though. I love romance novels. What about you?"

"Anything dealing with science fiction and adventure."

"Cool," I say with a smile. "If you could travel anywhere in the world where would you go?"

"I would have to say Italy," he says, "or Samoa. What about you?"

"I would love to go to Paris," I say with a smile. "I've never been but I would love to go to Paris."

"Paris seems like a nice place to visit."

"I've heard good things," I say with a smile as he keeps his eyes locked with mine. He leans over and kisses me deeply and passionately. We spend the rest of our date talking more about ourselves and getting to know each other better. I could talk to him for hours and never get tired of talking to him. I love hearing his voice and I love hearing about him. I love being with him.

As the skies above start to darken and the sun starts to hide behind the clouds and the smell of rain is stronger in the air we ride our horses back to the stables. "I had a lot of fun today," I say with a smile after we tie our horses in the stable.

"Me too. I want to do it again," he says with a smile as we make our way to the house before the downpour. The clouds look as if they could burst any moment.

"So do I," I say as our fingers are laced together as we walk closely back to the house. "You are a true romantic, Mr. Reigns."

"I'm glad that you feel that way," he says with a smile as the first rain drop falls from the dark sky and lands on my arm. "Too bad the rain has to ruin it."

"Or not," I say with a smile as the downpour of rain begins before we can even make it back to the house. "Remember you want someone that will dance in the rain with you," I say with a smile, "let's dance in the rain."

"You remembered," he says with a smile.

"You're unforgettable," I say with a smile as the rain pours around us, drenching us as we begin to dance in the summer rain. The rain cools us down from the scorching heat of the summer in Texas. We dance in the rain and we run in the rain together. I take the braid out of my hair and let it loose as we dance in the rain. We're drenched, his body soaked in the rain as is mine. It doesn't get any better than this. I run and he catches me in his arms. Our bodies soaked from the rain as it continues to pour. He wraps me up in his arms and kisses my lips softly as I wrap my arms around his waist. He deepens the kiss as the sound of thunder crackles in the air. His hands are in my hair as he continues to kiss me deep.

"Let's get you inside," he says breaking the kiss and he startles me by picking me up to carry me inside. He doesn't stop until we reach my bedroom. He kisses my lips softly as he puts my feet down on the ground of my bedroom as I am up against the door. His hands are everywhere, wandering my body, exploring my body as I reach behind me to lock the door. "I love you," he says catching me by surprise as he looks into my dark eyes with his blue grey orbs.

"I love you too," I say with a smile before I kiss his lips once again. He picks me up and carries me over to my bed and lays me down gently. He covers me with his body as he deepens the kiss, his hand resting on my stomach. His soft lips part from mine as he kisses my neck softly, sucking and nibbling on my neck softly. He pulls me up and unties the back of my dress and lets it fall down to the top of my breast. I groan out in pleasure as his lips are on my collarbone, kissing it, nibbling at it. Trailing his kisses lower he moves my dress lower exposing my breasts. I moan as I feel his hand on my breasts as he massages them and kneads at them softly but firmly. His lips find the top of my breasts, he kisses them softly before taking my nipple into his mouth as he massages the other breast. A moan escapes from my mouth as his mouth is wrapped around my nipple as he sucks it softly, flicking it with his tongue. His leg positioned between my legs as he continues his trail of kisses down my body as he removes my dress with them. He removes himself long enough to remove my dress from my rain soaked body. I tug at his shirt and help him remove it before his lips are on my body again, kissing around my belly button and kissing along the top of my white lace underwear. He slides his hand into the lace of my panties and cups my sex with his hand as his lips find mine again. I feel his fingers rubbing my clit softly as I moan against his lips. I feel his erection forming and pressing against the jeans he's wearing. He tears my panties away as he keeps his kiss soft and deep, his tongue swirling and twisting with mine. I run my fingers up and down his spine, digging my nails into his back, letting out a moan as I feel him slide his fingers inside my sex as my legs part. He works his fingers in and out of my sex softly and gently, making love to me with his large fingers. I arch my back allowing them to slide deeper. He groans into my mouth as he continues making love to me with his fingers. The passion ripping through my body, I cry out as I reach my climax from his skilled movements. He breaks our kiss and stands up to remove his jeans. Pulling them down followed by his briefs he exposes his thick erection. The tip covered in pre-cum as he parts my legs again.

"Do you want to do this?" he asks.

"I do," I say with a smile as he is positioned between my legs, his naked body is glorious. He is built like an ancient God and his erection is a gift. He is truly blessed. "Do you?"

"More than anything," he says. "Do you want me to use a condom or anything?"

"I trust you," I say. "Do you trust me?"

"I trust you," he says with a smile, "and you're on birth control?"

"Yes," I breathe, anticipating the sex needing and wanting him to fill me and make love to me. "Please," I beg as he teases me with his thick cock as he rubs it up and down my sex. "Please," I say again before he slides into me slowly. He gives me time to adjust to his size before he begins his soft movements. I moan as he slides deeper inside of me. His lips find mine as he continues his soft, deep thrusts. My fingers tracing his back as he moves, I arch my back allowing him to slide deeper inside of me, filling me. He slides out and thrusts back in again softly. I move my hips and meet his movements. His arm wraps around my waist as he continues to make love to me. Moans and groans of pleasure fill the room as he picks up his pace, thrusting deeper, filling me. I feel my climax building up, the passion tearing through my body, my toes curling into the mattress, my finger nails digging into his back as I come undone. I cry out in pleasure as I find my release, he continues his movements, thrusting deeper, moving harder and faster. I feel his cock grow larger inside of me, he pulls out and slides back in, his body shaking as he finds his release, filling me with his seed as he cries out my name in pleasure. His body stills on mine as he releases his semen into me. He takes my hands into his, interlocking our fingers holding my arms above my head. "I love you," I say with a soft smile as he looks down into my dark eyes with his soft blue-grey eyes.

"I love you too," he says before he kisses my lips softly.

 ***A/N: What did you think of their date? Do you think it went well? What did you think about Roman telling her that they would figure out how to get Gio back? Do you think they will? What do you think of them dancing in the rain? What about them telling each other I love you and what about them making love to one another? Does this change everything now? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

I wake up in Karsen's bed fully aware of her beautiful naked body up against my own naked body as my arms are wrapped around her and our legs tangled together beneath the sheets of her bed. The sun no longer shining in the sky but the sky dark ready to give way to the stars and moon, I smile as inhale her scent. She smells of vanilla and hot sex. She has my scent all over her and hers on me. I kiss the top of her head and remove myself from her bed carefully so I don't wake her up. She stirs and lets out a soft groan as I leave her bed. "What are you doing?" she asks me as I'm getting my clothes back on.

"I'm going to go make us some dinner," I say with a smile. "What would you like, Baby?" I ask as she smiles at me, her lips red and swollen, her hair a beautiful mess and looking satisfied.

"You to get back into bed," she says with a mischievous smile. "I want you naked again, I want to make love again," she says honestly. The offer is tempting but I have to decline. I'm sure Dean is home by now.

"We've been at it all afternoon," I say with a smile. "You haven't had enough yet?"

"I don't think I'll ever have enough of you." A smile on her face and her dark eyes sparkling as she turns on the light makes me smile.

"Same goes for me," I say with a smile as I button my jeans. "I'll never get enough of you," I say.

"So, get back in bed," she says.

"I wish, Baby Girl, but Dean's probably home. If he catches us in bed together I don't think it would go well. I'm sure he would probably turn me into our boss and I would be off the case. I would never be able to see you again."

"Fuck, Dean," she says, "that's why there is a lock on the door."

"I know but I think that we should take a break. I promise I will take care of you later," I say giving her a smile as I crawl back into the bed and kiss her lips softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," she says with a smile.

"So for dinner what would you like?"

"I'm all right with just a sandwich," she says.

"What kind of sandwich?" I ask.

"Turkey and swiss?" she asks with a pleading smile.

"Whatever you want," I say with a smile before I kiss her lips again. "Are you coming down to eat or do you want to eat up here?"

"Eat up here. I don't want to see Dean."

"All right, I'll be back in a few minutes," I say with a smile before I make my way out of her bedroom to go make us a turkey sandwich. I can hear Dean downstairs in the kitchen talking on the phone to someone.

I stop outside the kitchen and listen to him. "No, I don't know where it is. I'm trying to get it. I should have it soon. Yeah. I'm pretty sure that's it," he says. "I'll get it as soon as I can. If Roman would pull his head out of his ass we could have had it by now. I know. I promise I'll get it as soon as I can. Alessia isn't easily persuaded. I'll talk to her," he says. It leaves me wondering who he's talking to and what he's talking about. To me it sounds like Karsen might be right. Dean could be working against us or he could be talking to our boss. "Goodbye," he says curtly before hanging up the phone. "Damn it, Roman," he says as I walk into the kitchen.

"Damn it Roman?" I ask curiously. "What did I do this time?" I ask making my way over to the fridge to get out the turkey and cheese as well as mustard and mayo.

"Nothing," he says, "I was just thinking out loud. What are you doing?"

"Making Karsen and me dinner," I say, "she's not feeling too great so she's staying up in her room. I want to make her a sandwich."

"So you're her slave now?" he asks.

"No, I'm not. I just wanted to make her a sandwich. Nothing wrong with that, who were you talking to?" I ask as I put mustard and mayo onto the bread.

"You heard me?" he asks as if he was caught doing something wrong.

"Yeah, I heard a bit, who were you talking to and about what?"

"I need that necklace," he says.

"What necklace?"

"Karsen's," he says, "you know that is evidence. We need it. Can you get it from her?"

"Why is it so important?" I ask. "Why do you need it so badly?"

"I just told you it was evidence. Can you get it from her?" he asks.

"No, I can't, Dean, not until you tell me why it's so important we have it. We're obviously stuck here and we're not going anywhere so obviously the necklace isn't going anywhere. I don't know why it's a big deal for you to have it in your possession?"

"Because it's evidence. It will be safer in my hands," he says.

"Dean, I'm not asking her for the necklace. It's something special to her. Her Papa got it for her for her birthday. I'm not going to take it from her for whatever you feel you need it for. We'll have it when we finally leave here."

"Did you sleep with her?" he asks.

"Why would you ask me that? You know I'm strictly professional, why would you ask me if I slept with her?"

"I don't know, the scratches on your back and the bite marks on your shoulder?"

"No, I didn't," I say as I put our sandwiches together before putting everything back.

"I don't know what happened, Roman but remember at the end of the day we have a job to do. I can't afford you to be sleeping with the woman we are to protect. That's going to cause too many personal problems and that's going to cause you to overreact in certain situations. We can't have it," he says.

"All right," I say as I pour us some sweet tea. "I know we're doing a job. I know you tell me every day. You made a pretty good sight of it the other night when you made out with her."

"I'm her husband," he says. "Don't let your personal feelings for her ruin this mission. If you want these guys in jail then you need to get it together and do your job. The first thing you need to do is get that necklace from her."

"You're not really her husband," I say, "you're her pretend husband."

"It bothers you doesn't it?"

"No nothing bothers me at all," I say, "but do not bother her about the necklace. It is the one thing she has left from her Papa. It means a lot to her."

"It's also a stolen jewel," he says.

"And it may be but right now is NOT the time to be worried about that. Leave her be."

"She's my wife," he yells as I make my way out of the kitchen to head upstairs.

"Your assigned wife, you two didn't really marry," I call back before I make my way to Karsen's bedroom.

"What was that yelling about downstairs?" she asks as I walk into her bedroom. She had gotten out of bed while I was downstairs as she is now dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of shorts, her sex hair brushed out and pulled up into a ponytail.

"Dean being Dean," I say as I hand her the sandwich.

"Thanks," she says with a smile. "Looks good."

"It's just a sandwich," I say as we take a seat on her bedroom floor.

"So it still looks good," she says.

"Do you remember when you said you didn't trust Dean?"

"Yeah," she says before taking a bite out of her sandwich. "Why?"

"Because I no longer trust him either."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I went downstairs to make us dinner and he was on the phone talking to someone. There's something that he wants but he doesn't have it. He was promising someone on the phone that he would get it soon enough, then he cursed me as I walked into the kitchen."

"He cursed you?"

"Yeah, he said 'damn it Roman'. I don't know it was weird maybe I'm just reading into it wrong but I'm pretty sure that he is up to something."

"Are you sure?" she asks.

"Something doesn't feel right about the conversation. No one would contact us from the agency unless we were in trouble and had to be relocated but this was different. He was talking about producing what they want but didn't' have it yet."

"What exactly does he want?" she asks. "What is so important to him?"

"He wants that sapphire necklace that you wear, the one your papa got you for your birthday, that's what he wants."

"Why?" she asks.

"Because he says it's a stolen jewel and that it's evidence," I say.

"I assure you that jewel is not stolen, my Papa bought it from a jewelry store. He didn't steal the jewel. My Papa was a lot of things but a thief is not one of them," she says. "I promise you, that jewel is NOT stolen. Why does he think it's stolen?"

"I don't know," I say, "there's just something off about him. I don't know what it is."

"I told you, he's a dirty agent."

"I can't just accuse him of being a dirty agent. I have to have proof," he says.

"So we'll find proof," she says, "he's careless. He's a dirty agent."

"He may not be as careless as you believe," I say.

"I have been with a well-known criminal. I know how they behave. If Dean was careful he wouldn't have been on that phone call in the kitchen. He either wanted you to hear that conversation or he was careless. I don't believe you were to hear that conversation so I believe it's the latter. I'm sure there's proof somewhere that he's a dirty agent."

"But being an agent don't you think he knows how to cover his tracks?"

"And you being an agent don't you think you know how to uncover those tracks? Look, I know you may not like it," she says, "but I was once engaged to Victor one of the biggest criminals in American history. I hate to admit it but I have learned a thing or two from him, as well as my Papa. We should investigate Dean," she says.

"You scare me, Karsen, why didn't you get involved with the FBI or some police job?"

"My Papa would never allow that but we can work together and catch Dean in whatever he's planning."

"I don't know if I like that, are you some criminal mastermind?"

"More like a criminal mind analyst," she says with a smile. "I know my gut instincts when I feel them. Dean is up to no good."

"I don't think he's guilty yet," I say, "we just have to find proof."

"We will," she says and I smile at her. I never would have thought her mind could be like mine when it came to investigating things. She really should consider joining the FBI when all of this is said and done. "I mean after all, Dean is trying to pin my parents' deaths on me what is HE hiding?"

"Good point," I say, "you make good points. You're going to be a great partner."

"I hope so," she says with a smile. "Will you and I always need to be a secret?"

"Karsen," I say, "I hope that one day when this is all said and done, Victor is behind bars and you're free to live as you please, I hope that I can shout it from the mountain tops how much I love you and how much you mean to me. I have dreams about us," I say.

"Oh really?" she asks. "What kind of dreams?"

"It's too soon to talk about my dreams of us but right now I just want to enjoy you. I hate that you have to be married to Dean, I hate it but I understand it's part of the assignment. I just wish it was the other way around. It would be a lot more believable."

"Yes it would," she says with a smile. "Thank-you for the date today and the afternoon, it was amazing."

"You're welcome," I say, "I had a great time."

"Me too," she says with a smile. "I want to do it again."

"Make love?"

"Well, that too but go out on dates with you. I enjoy them to the fullest. Who would have thought you were such a romantic."

"You didn't think I was a romantic?"

"It didn't seem like it but now that I know, I'm excited for the future dates to see what you can come up with."

"I'm full of surprises," I say with a smile, "You'll learn that too," I say before I kiss her lips softly.

"I'm looking forward to it, but know I have a few surprises of my own."

"I see that," I say with a smile as we laugh together and eat our dinner together before we sit and watch a movie together.

 ***A/N: Who do you think Dean was talking to? Do you think Karsen is right about him? Do you think he could be a dirty agent? What did you think about him getting on Roman once again for his relationship with Karsen? Is Roman to the point he doesn't care anymore? What do you think of Karsen wanting to investigate DEan? What about her and Roman teaming up against him? Could Dean be in trouble? Can Roman trust Karsen? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated thank-you all so much***

"Good morning, Karsen," says Dean as he walks into the kitchen as I'm making breakfast for everyone while Roman is out working with the animals.

"Um good morning," I say with suspicion. Dean never greets me in the morning. He never makes the effort. The only time he really talks to me is if he needs something.

"How are you this morning?" he asks.

"I'm okay. How are you?" I ask as I work on the bacon and eggs I'm preparing.

"Tired," he says, "I barely slept last night."

"I see. Do you need or want something that you're talking to me? Do we need to attend another event or what?"

"No, there are no events or anything that we need to attend but I do want to know what's going on with you and Roman," he says, "what's going on between the two of you?"

"Nothing," I say biting my lip as I face the wall in front of me trying to hide the smile that came across my face at the mention of Roman and me. I smile to myself as our passionate afternoon a couple days ago flashes into my brain. It was one of the best afternoons I had in a while. It was the afternoon that Roman told me that he loves me and the same afternoon in which I told him I love him. I can't deny what I am feeling. I truly do love Roman; he is the best thing to happen to me in a long time. "We're just friends."

"I'm sure," he says. "You know if the agency finds out about you two he could lose his job and he will be gone from this case?"

"Well, there's nothing for the agency to know," I say, "is there a point to your harassment or do you just feel like harassing me this morning? I'm trying to make breakfast."

"I'm just stating facts, Karsen. Roman can get into a lot of trouble for being involved with you."

"Okay," I say rolling my eyes.

"Are you wearing the ring?" he asks agitating me further. I don't trust Dean. I don't think I ever will. There's just something off about him. I can't place it but I don't think he's working on our side. Roman is a little skeptical of my feelings about Dean but he can't deny that Dean's conversation wasn't suspicious at all.

"I have it on," I say, "but you do realize you and I aren't even married right? And where did you pick up the ring?"

"A friend gave it to me and while we are on this case we are married and we will behave as such."

"In public," I say, "what happens in this house is for our eyes only. I don't have to pretend to be married to you or pretend that I even like you."

"Oh, you don't like me?" he asks.

"Not at all," I say.

"My heart is broken truly, Karsen. Believe me I didn't ask to be married to you. You are far from the type of woman I would marry."

"Like I would marry someone like you," I say.

"I know you only like drug lords and gangsters," he says making my blood boil.

"So you purposely told Roman about Victor and me?"

"Of course I did. Roman was getting too close to you. I had to find a way to separate you two or try to break you apart," he says.

"Obviously your plan didn't work because Roman is one of my best friends. Why would you tell him about Victor and me and how did you even find out about us?"

"I can find anything about you that I wish. I have my sources," he says, "and it's on file my question is this, why were you talking to Victor the night of your parents' murders? What did you two have to discuss?"

"What Victor and I talked about is none of your business and if you think I had my parents killed you're wrong. Victor is an animal. He is a heartless bastard and only cares about himself. If you think I had any ounce of respect or any type of friendship with Victor the night he had my parents killed in front of me you're wrong. Victor put me through a lot of shit. I wouldn't say that our relationship was butterflies and rainbows. It was all about him and what he wanted in life. I was simply the little trophy on his arm. I was nothing more than that for him and his little sex toy. There was NOTHING there between us so why would there be anything between us the night my parents were murdered?"

"You two have a son together don't you?" he asks.

"That's none of your business," I say. "Don't worry about me. I'm not your enemy here. You want to put Victor behind bars and put his associates behind bars along with him. I'm the only one that is able to help you do that. Don't treat me like I am the enemy, Dean."

"So you say," he says, "doesn't mean I trust you," he says. "I'll be watching you, Alessia."

"Okay," I say rolling my eyes as I put the eggs and bacon onto plates. "You can watch but there's nothing you're going to see or anything that you're going to find to use against me. I have complied with the request of every law enforcement officer there is and my story has not changed."

"You were engaged to a criminal mastermind, I'm sure he taught you a thing or two," he says.

"You can think whatever you want," I say.

"Where's the necklace, Alessia?" he asks changing the subject making my heart stop.

"What necklace are you talking about?"

"You know the necklace don't play coy with me. The sapphire diamond necklace that you always wear, where is it?"

"Away," I say, "Why?"

"That necklace is worth half a million dollars, where is it, Karsen?"

"I told you it's away what do you want it for?"

"It's evidence and I need it so go get it," he says with a bit more force in his voice than I am used to. It shocks me and he has a darker tone to his eyes. I think he's a miserable man.

"No," I say, "I am not getting that necklace my papa gave that to me and that's one of the only things I have left from him. I had to leave my home and leave almost all my belongings behind. That necklace means a lot to me. I'm not giving it to you."

"Are you withholding evidence from the FBI?" he asks.

"What evidence is this necklace? What does it have to do with my parents' murders? Tell me please," I say as Roman walks into the kitchen and stops as he sees Dean and I facing off. "Tell me, Dean, what does that necklace have to do with the fact that Victor had my parents murdered? Was it a weapon in the murders?"

"We believe that Victor was after the necklace that night and that's why he killed your parents," he says.

"And I believe that's bullshit because if my parents didn't have the necklace why kill them and NOT the person that does have the necklace. Try again, Dean."

"I need the necklace," he says, "it needs to go into evidence," he says.

"But it's not evidence," I say. "It has nothing to do with the case or the murders what Victor wanted that night like I have said a million times before is ME. He wanted me to marry him. He told me that if I didn't marry him he would hurt my parents and he did. It had NOTHING to do with the necklace."

"I'm still going to need that necklace, I don't have time to fight about it but by the time I get home from work tonight I expect to have that necklace in hand," he says before grabbing his things and storming out of the house slamming the door behind him.

"What was that all about?" asks Roman with concern in his voice as he makes his way over to me, wrapping me in his arms after he reaches me.

"He wants the necklace, Roman, I'm not giving it to him. I don't know why he wants it so badly but I'm not giving it to him. I won't."

"You don't need to give it to him, Baby," he says kissing the top of my head. "That seemed heated was it heated?"

"I just hate him so much, Roman," I say as I bury my head into his chest taking in the scent of his farm work. "He told me if the agency found out about us that they would remove you from the case and that you would lose your job. I don't want you to lose your job because of me. I can't let that happen."

"It's not going to happen but Dean seems to act as if he has an advantage over me. I could call my boss and tell him about us," he says as I look up at him as I meet his blue-grey orbs.

"You would do that? What if he fires you?" I ask nervously. "I can't let you do that."

"It would be better to come from me than to hear it from someone else, Karsen. I don't think I will get fired over it. I just think that my punishment may be a bit severe maybe a suspension and besides I'm not leaving Texas without you. I don't trust Dean as far as I can throw him. The way he was pushing you about that necklace, I don't know. It just doesn't seem right to me."

"It isn't right," I say. "Are you really going to call your boss?"

"Yes, after I eat the delicious breakfast you made. And if he tries to take me off this case I'm going to object and tell him that if I leave you leave with me. I'm not leaving you out of my sight."

"Okay," I say, "and I don't want us to be a secret anymore. I want Dean to know about us. I hate not being able to spend the night with you because we're worried about Dean telling your boss about us."

"Once I tell my boss we can tell Dean if that's what you want. I hate sleeping without you too. I can't do it," he says as I hand him his plate of food.

"Okay and don't worry about the necklace," I say, " I have a plan for that."

"Oh really?" he asks. "Enlighten me," he says.

"I will after breakfast and after you talk to your boss about us," I say with a smile.

"You run a hard bargain but okay," he says making me smile. "I'm excited to hear about this you mastermind," he says with a smile before we sit down to eat breakfast together.

 **LATER THAT DAY:**

I make my way downstairs to the living room after taking a shower and getting dressed for the day. I walk downstairs in a light blue tank top and a pair of white shorts with my hair pulled up into a messy bun. I am holding the necklace in my hand as I make my way into the living room to see Roman has showered too and is now dressed in a pair of basketball shorts and a black wife beater and his hair pulled up into a bun. He is pacing around the living room on the phone. He looks up at me and smiles signaling for me to come to him. "Yes, Sir, that's the truth. I promise I will be professional about it outside of the home. We have been so far," he says as I reach him. He wraps his arm around my shoulders and kisses the top of my head. I wrap my arm around his waist as we pace together. "Yes, Sir, I know. She is protected. I will not allow my personal feelings get in the way of my job. Yes," he says. "Thank-you, Sir. Good bye," he says before he hangs up the phone. "Well, that's done," he says with a smile.

"What did he say?" I ask looking up at him.

"He told me that he is all right with it as long as I remain professional about it. We can't go out on dates together outside of the house but we are free to see each other in the privacy of our home. He also told me not to let it interfere with my job. It won't. He gave us his blessing."

"Really?" I ask with a smile before throwing my arms around his neck.

"Really," he says smiling back at me and lifting me up from the ground as he wraps his arms around my waist. "I love you, Baby Girl," he says with a smile before he kisses my lips softly. I kiss him back deepening the kiss between as he moans into my mouth before carrying me over to the couch and lying me down on my back as he towers over me, kissing me back.

"I love you too," I say with a smile as we finally break the kiss. "God, I love you so fucking much," I say as he helps me sit up.

"I love you too," he says with a smile, "so what's your idea for the necklace?"

"Well, you know he wants it bad enough that eventually he's going to go searching for it in my room and when he does it won't be there."

"I'm listening," he says, "and you're right. He will probably come after you for the necklace or search for it in your room. What are you going to do with it?" he asks.

"We're going to hide it in the woods. Do you remember that tree where we first kissed?"

"I couldn't forget it even if I tried," he says with a smile.

"That's where we're going to hide it. He'll never find it. I feel like it will be safer there than in my room."

"It's worth half a million dollars," he says, "Are you sure?"

"I'm 100% sure I feel better knowing it's there," I say. "It's what I want to do and then when all this is over we can get it."

"All right," he says with a nod. "Let's go hide the necklace," he says before helping me up off the couch. He takes my hand into his and we intertwine our fingers together before we start off on our adventure into the woods to hide the necklace in the tree. I just don't trust Dean. I know he's going to look for it at some point but he will not have the necklace when he gets home from work and as long as I say he will not have the necklace. I don't know why he wants it so badly but I don't think it's for evidence.

 **LATER THAT EVENING:**

"Karsen," says Dean as Roman and I are sitting in the kitchen playing a game of Scrabble together.

"That's not even a word," I say with a smile to Roman as he tries to make a word that doesn't even make sense and I'm pretty sure isn't even a word.

"It is a word," he says with a smile.

"Karsen," says Dean once again.

"It isn't a word and I'm not giving you points for that," I say with a smile. "Remove the letters and try to make a REAL word."

"Whatever," says Roman with a smile as he removes the letters from the game board.

"Karsen?" asks Dean.

"What, Dean? What do you need?" I ask giving him my attention.

"Where is the necklace, do you have it for me?"

"No, Dean, I don't. I don't have the necklace. I told you that you're not getting it," I say as I look at Roman. He makes me smile as I feel his hand on my thigh under the table as he squeezes it softly. "I'm sorry."

"I need it," he says. "Can you go get it?"

"I would if I knew where it was," I say, "I don't have a clue where it is. I'm sorry, Dean."

"You're lying to me," he says.

"Am I?" I ask. "Mr. Ambrose, I have no idea what you're talking about but my _boyfriend_ and I are trying to play a game right now so if you would leave us alone that would be great."

"I knew it," he says as if he reached some epiphany. "So you two are together."

"Yes," says Roman, "we are together."

"What about the agency? What about the boss?"

"I already talked to him and he gave me his blessing. He said as long as I remain professional about it then we are free to be with one another. We just have to follow along that you two are married outside of the house."

"Really?" he asks dryly.

"Really," says Roman. "I was worried about it for nothing."

"So it's okay that you two are dating?" he asks.

"Very much so," says Roman with a smile as he looks at me and I look at him. "Sorry, Man."

"It's just surprising," he says, "I'll be right back. I have to go make a phone call," he says before he leaves the kitchen.

 **Dean's Point of View:**

"Hey," I say to my friend on the phone as he answers. "We have a problem. Let me tell you all about it." I say into the phone.

 ***A/N: What did you think of Dean confronting Karsen? Did you expect her to fire back? What did you think about that? What did you think of Roman telling his boss that him and Karsen are dating? Were you surprised that it was okay and he didn't lose his job? What do you think Dean is up to that he wants that necklace so badly? What did you think of Karsen's plan to hide the necklace? Do Karsen and Roman now have an advantage over Dean now that they told Roman's boss about their relationship? Who do you think Dean was talking to at the end of the chapter? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

"Time to wake up," I say as I nuzzle at Karsen's neck as her soft naked body lies tangled with mine in her bed after another passionate night together. She moans and holds onto me tighter, keeping our legs tangled together, nuzzling her face into my bare chest. "Come on, Baby Girl," I say nuzzling her again as I stroke her spine softly. "I have plans for us this morning."

"The sun isn't even up," she says with her eyes closed. "I need to sleep longer."

"No," I say with a smile. "It's time to wake up. I want to take you on a date."

"This early?" she asks. "It's not even dawn outside yet." Karsen and I had a late night together. We were doing some research on Dean and her intelligence is a major turn on for me so our research turned into a long passionate night of making love to one another.

"Come on, please," I whisper in her ear, "before I have to tend to the animals on the farm."

"All right," she says as she removes her head from my chest and looks up into my blue-grey eyes with her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. They are the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen in my life. "You win."

"You won't be disappointed," I say with a soft smile. "I promise."

"Okay," she says with a smile of her own. "Good morning by the way."

"Good morning, Beautiful. I could get used to waking up next to you every day."

"I could get used to waking up next to you every day," she says with a smile of her own. "Dean seemed surprised by our news."

"I know," I say, "he shouldn't have been. He's been speculating it for weeks now. I don't know why he was shocked."

"Because he's up to something and I'm bound to find out what it is," she says as I brush a piece of her dark hair out of her face.

"I'm sure that if he is up to something we'll find out about it but let's not consume ourselves with this right now. Let's focus on us and our date."

"Where could you possibly be taking me on a date in the dark of the early morning hours?" she asks as I sit up in the bed and she follows me. "And do I have to get dressed up? It's really early for getting dressed up," she says with a smile.

"All you need to do is wear your pajamas. I have to make it early. The earlier the better," I say, "we have a less chance of being seen."

"Okay," she says with a smile. "So I'm just wearing pajamas?"

"Yeah," I say with a smile. "That's all you need to wear."

"I'm okay with that," she says with a smile. "This sounds fun."

"It's something we'll enjoy," I say as I get out of bed. "But if you sit there all morning we'll miss our opportunity."

"Okay," she says getting out of bed. "I'm moving. You're lucky I love you because this early morning stuff is NOT my thing."

"I know," I say with a smile as I watch her walk over to the dresser, admiring her glorious naked body. She is absolutely perfect in my eyes. Every curve of her body is the epitome of perfection, any man would covet the sexiness that she possesses, her dark hair falling to the top of her perfectly shaped ass, her dark brown eyes and the natural tan complexion she inherited from her Italian heritage. She's an exotic beauty and I consider myself the luckiest man alive to call her mine. I watch her as she pulls out a pair of pink lace underwear and a matching pink lace bra before pulling out a pair of pajamas. Watching her dress is just as much of a turn on as it is watching her undress or undressing her myself.

"You're staring," she says as she brushes out her long beautiful hair.

"I can't help it," I say with a smile as I look at her beauty. "You're hard not to stare at. I can't believe that you're all mine."

"For as long as you'll have me," she says with a smile as she looks over her shoulder. The way she looks at me takes every bit of breath out of my chest and stills the beating of my heart for a split second.

"I'd love to have you forever," I say before I can even stop myself but it's true. Someone once told me that you can love someone for 2 years but not feel one ounce of passion for them, one ounce of love for them or feel that connection with them but you can be with someone for a short few weeks and feel everything. I have never felt this strongly about anyone. The moment I met Karsen I was hooked on her beauty and then I found out her mind and fell even more in love with her. She would make a great agent someday if she was willing to be part of the agency. "I guess I should go get ready. I'll meet you downstairs, Baby Girl," I say with a soft smile as I make my over to her. I kiss her lips softly before I make my way to my bedroom to get dressed. I try not to wake Dean up as he is sleeping in his bed. Since he heard about Karsen and I he has been different, more secretive, making private phone calls. It makes me nervous; very nervous.

After throwing on a pair of light blue basketball shorts and a white t-shirt I put my hair up into a low bun and make my way downstairs meeting Karsen at the end of the staircase as she's dressed in a pair of yoga pants and a purple tank top with her beautiful long hair pulled up into a messy bun. "You ready?" she asks with a smile.

"I've been ready," I say with a smile as I place my hand on the small of her back as I lead her out the front door.

"So what's this date about?" she asks.

"We're going to have breakfast in our pajamas," I say with a smile. "Everyone wants to go on expensive dinner dates; I want to take you to have pancakes before dawn and watch the sunrise with you," I say with a smile.

"Mr. Reigns," she says with a smile, "you're such a romantic you know that right?"

"I try," I say with a smile as I help her into the pick- up truck before making my way to the driver's side. I give her a quick soft kiss on the lips before I start the truck and back out of the driveway as I make my way down the street to a small diner that serves nothing but pancakes for breakfast.

When we arrive at the diner it is pretty much empty. Karsen and I walk in together holding hands knowing that most of the small town is asleep so that no one talks or has anything to talk about. The hostess guides us to a table out of eagerness to actually have a customer in the diner. I thank her as Karsen and I slide into a booth, she sits across from me. She hands me a menu and I smile at her. "What can I get y'all to drink?" asks our waitress as she appears beside our table, her Southern drawl strong in her speech.

"Coffee would be fine," I say with a smile.

"How would you like that sweetheart?" she asks me.

"Black, no cream no sugar," I say with a soft smile at her hospitality.

"And what about you, Honey?" she asks Karsen.

Before Karsen can answer I say, "2 creamers and no sugar." Karsen gives me a smile of impression as I know how she takes her coffee. I know a lot about her just by observing her. Coffee is her drug of choice and she will drink two or three cups in the morning.

"I'll be right back," says the waitress before she walks away to make our coffee.

"This is nice," says Karsen with a smile. "I'm surprised you knew how I take my coffee."

"I watch you a lot," I say, "and I'm an agent, I don't miss many details."

"I'm sure," she says, "if you know me so well, what kind of pancakes am I going to get?"

"Blueberry pancakes with butter pecan syrup," I say with a smile as she smiles at me. "Does that smile mean I'm right?"

"Maybe," she says with a smile. "Okay, yeah it does."

"I knew it," I say. "What do you think I'm going to get?"

"Sadly, I don't know you as well as you know me. I don't pay much attention to detail," she says as I give her a frown, "I'm just kidding. I'm amazed by everything you do and mesmerized by you. You're going to get the chocolate chip pancakes with maple syrup," she says with a smile and I smile back at her knowing she's right. "All you can eat, Baby," she says.

"I know," I say before the waitress comes back with our coffee and takes our orders for the pancakes. She gives a friendly smile before she walks away.

"Roman, we have a bit of a problem," she says.

"What's that?" I ask.

"I took my last pill today," she says looking at me with her beautiful eyes.

"So after today you won't have a pill to take?"

"No and how would I be able to get any? I need to find a doctor and in this town people are going to wonder why Dean and I are preventing a pregnancy as a married couple. I don't want to be pregnant. I need those pills and I have no way to get them."

"We'll figure it out," I say, "but for the mean time we'll just be careful, REALLY careful."

"I know," she says with a smile. "I just want you to know before anything goes wrong and we have an accident or more of an unplanned pregnancy I don't think it would be good in the middle of all this. Maybe AFTER we get out of here but now is not a good time."

"Of course not," I say, "not with Shady Dean running around. What's up with his secret phone calls he's been making?"

"I don't know. Something's off with him," she says. "He's the type of person that I can see snapping under pressure."

"Me too," I say. "I want you to take shooting lessons."

"You want me to take shooting lessons?" she asks. "What for?"

"Because I need to know that you can defend yourself if something happens," I whisper. "I don't know what he's up to but I know he's up to something and I don't think it's good whatever it is. He could definitely be working against us which puts you in even more danger to have a rat inside the home and on the case. That's the worst case scenario. I need you to be safe. I need to know that you can shoot someone and not miss."

"You underestimate me, Baby," she says as the waitress brings us our pancakes. "Trust me," she says after the waitress walks away, "I know how to shoot someone and shoot a gun."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm 100," she says as she cuts her pancakes. "You know my papa and what he was about. I learned how to shoot when I was 10 years old. If I need to defend myself and shoot someone I will."

"And you won't hesitate or think against it?"

"I will not hesitate or think against it," she says. "I will do what I need to do."

"Okay," I say, "but I really want you to do some practice. I need to know you're ready."

"All right, Baby," she says. "I'll practice. I wish for the day Victor comes in to my line of fire. I would love NOTHING more than to kill that son of a bitch after everything he has done to me."

"As long as it is self-defense," I say, "I don't want you to get overzealous and shoot him because he looks at you the wrong way. If it comes up and he's an immediate threat to you, he's about to harm you do not hesitate."

"No hesitation," she says. "Trust me there will be none."

"I trust you," I say before we eat our pancakes and talk of lighter things to make the date more enjoyable. Once we finish eating I pay the bill and tip the waitress just as we walk outside the dark sky is giving away to the morning light. We stand by the pick-up truck and watch as the sun rises above us in a beautiful array of pink and orange. There's nothing better than watching the sunset and watching the sun rise with my girl.

We arrive back at the little farmhouse that someday I want to call ours when everything is said and done to find out that Dean has already left for the day. "I'm going to go upstairs to my room and get changed for my shooting practice," says Karsen.

"All right," I say, "I'm going to go check the animals. I'll meet you outside and get everything set up."

"All right," she says wrapping her arms around my waist and leaning her head on my chest. "I love you."

"I love you too," I say with a smile as I kiss the top of her head taking in the scent of her lavender shampoo.

"Thank-you for this morning; it was perfect."

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it," I say with a smile. "It was something different, something relaxing. We can do it again some time."

"I would like that very much," she says with a smile. "I'm going to go change," she says before she starts walking up the stairs. I make my way to the kitchen and just as I walk toward the back door I hear Karsen scream, a blood curdling scream.

 ***A/N: What did you think of Roman's idea to take Karsen out on a breakfast date instead of a dinner date? Was it risky? What did you think of Karsen letting him know that she was out of birth control pills? Does that show that he can trust her? What did you think of him telling her that she needs to do shooting practice? Do you think she can shoot the way she says she can? What about her comment about Victor? Do you think if it were to happen she would be able to keep her cool? And finally what do you think has Karsen screaming? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

The scream sent chills through my body. I took the stairs two at a time and ran up to Karsen's bedroom. She stood frozen as I enter the bedroom. It's obvious that someone came in for something. The room is completely destroyed. Her clothes thrown all over the place, her jewelry box torn through, mirrors broken and I walk over to her as I see her holding a piece of paper in her hand. "What is that, Karsen?" I ask as her hand shakes, the tears falling from her eyes. "Karsen," I say again.

"He found me," she says her voice quaking. "He found me," she says.

"Who found you?" I ask.

"V-Victor found me," she says as she hands me the paper from her shaky hand. "He's coming for me, Roman, he's going to kill me."

I take the piece of paper from her and read what it says. _You can run but you can't hide. I found you, Alessia. I will have you as mine or no one will have you at all including Roman Reigns._ "Karsen, I need to call the agency, we have to move. We have to get you to another location as soon as possible," I say.

"Roman," she says in a shaky voice. It's enough to make me take her into my arms and hold her against my body as she cries and shakes in my arms. Her tears dampen my shirt. I kiss the top of her head. "He's going to kill me. He is going to find me again no matter where we go," she says into my chest.

"He's not going to kill you," I say, "I promise. I will NEVER let anyone hurt you, Karsen. I will never let anyone hurt you."

"You can't stop him, Roman," she says looking up at me with her dark brown eyes filled with fear. "No one can stop him."

"We'll find a way," I say, "I need you to start packing. I am going to call the agency."

"Don't leave me," she says, "he might still be here, don't leave me."

"I have to do a sweep of the house, stay here, Karsen. Start packing up your clothes," I say. "As soon as I call the agency we'll be on our way to our new location. Here," I say pulling a gun out of my back pocket. "Keep this, if anyone or anything comes in here I feel better knowing you have this and you'll be safe." She takes the gun from me and it shakes in her hand. "Karsen, I need you to keep your head in this situation. I need you to relax everything is going to be okay. I know you can protect yourself. If anyone comes in here you shoot them but I need you to stay here. When I know the house is clear I'll come back for you," I say as I look around the room first before I leave her alone. I check the bathroom, check the closets and check under the bed. "Everything is clear in here. I'm leaving. I'm going to lock the door. Do not open it until you know it's me okay?"

"Okay," she says nervously with a nod. "Be careful, Baby."

"I will, Baby Girl. I love you."

"I love you too," she says before I kiss her lips softly. I walk out of the room and shut the door behind me. I wait till I hear the lock click and then make my way around the house to make sure no one else is in it. Someone was in the house because they tore up my bedroom and Dean's bedroom as well as Karsen's. I look everywhere and I don't find anyone.

Once I know the house is completely clear of Victor or any of his goons I get my phone out to call the agency to let them know that Victor knows where we are and that we need to move to another location. My boss goes over the procedure and tells me of the secret room in the house that contains our new identities and our new location. I walk down to the basement and make my way into the secret room. I pull out the suitcase that's in there and pull out our new identities. I grab them and take them upstairs. I walk to Karsen's door and knock on it. "Karsen, it's me," I say.

I hear the door unlock and see her standing there. She's very shaken by today's events. It started out such a wonderful day and everything has been clouded over by Victor. "I-Is everything okay?" she stutters.

"Everything is fine," I say as she pulls me into the bedroom. I kick the door shut behind me. "No one is in the house, the coast is clear," I say. I notice the suitcase packed in the corner. "You packed everything up?"

"Yes," she says as she hands me back my gun. "I believe this belongs to you."

"Thank-you," I say taking the gun from her.

"You trusted me with the gun," she says, "I thought you weren't sure I could shoot."

"I have to do what I can in the moment. I can't think about it. I needed to make sure you were safe whether I was confident in you shooting that gun or not but something deep down told me that you are capable of handling a gun and shooting it."

"I am," she says, "So where are we going after this?"

"South Dakota," I say.

"South Dakota?" she asks. "The most random place I have ever heard."

I smile at her as I brush a piece of hair out of her face and tuck it behind her ear. "Yeah I know but the most random the better. How did he find us?" I ask as we take a seat on her bed.

"I don't know," she says as I wrap my arm around her waist as she rests her head on my chest. "It's scary. Victor is the rottenest criminal I have ever met. He's ruthless he doesn't stop till he gets what he wants. He either wants me for his wife or he wants me dead. I'm going to choose the latter."

"I'm never going to let either happen," I say. "I'm never going to let him have you for a wife or allow him to kill you. I will do everything I can to protect you."

"I know, Roman," she says. "Did you pack?"

"Not yet," I say. "I wanted to make sure you were still all right in here. You're shaking."

"I'm scared," she says with fear in her voice. "Victor is not one to be taken lightly. I don't understand it though. You know what I'm saying? I was with Victor for two years. If he wanted to kill me he wouldn't have left this house. He wouldn't have left a note. That's not in his style. He doesn't warn, he does it. He would have been waiting here."

"You're saying you don't think it was Victor?"

"I'm sure Victor has something to do with it but that note was NOT from Victor. Victor didn't call me Alessia," she says.

"He didn't?" I ask with surprise.

"He never called me Alessia, he always called me Amore or Mi Amore, he never once called me Alessia even that night he had my parents killed he didn't call me Alessia."

"Why didn't you say something before?"

"I was too scared at the time to think about it. When you were checking the house that's when I realized that note isn't from Victor. I think Dean wrote it," she says. "And that handwriting isn't Victor's either."

"Karsen," I say, "why didn't you say anything before? You think it was Dean?"

"It makes sense," she says, "you and I were gone. He is desperate to find that sapphire so why not come in here looking for it, tear the room apart, write a note and make it look like Victor did it all."

"And now that I think about it the only other room destroyed was my bedroom. His stuff was untouched."

"So I think maybe Dean is working for Victor in some way," she says. "Is there a way we can compare the handwriting of the note to Dean's handwriting?"

"Yeah," I say. "I have an idea, come on." I stand up and take her hand. I lead her to my bedroom. We walk in and I make my way to Dean's suitcase. "Dean keeps a journal."

"Dean keeps a journal?" she asks. "That's unexpected."

"I know. I never asked why but he has a journal. He writes in it every night and every morning. Maybe we can find something in there."

"And if not in there we can still compare the handwriting to see if it's the same."

"This is true," I say as I get into Dean's drawer where he keeps his journal. "He's not a very bright criminal if he is working for Victor," I say holding up the journal.

"He's an idiot," she says with a smile as we take a seat on the bed. I pull the note out of my pocket as I open the journal. "So what kind of things does he write about? I don't picture a man like him keeping a journal."

"He's had a rough time in life," I say, "he lost his wife and child a couple years ago."

"He was married?"

"Yes," I say, "They were high school sweethearts. They loved each other deeply."

"What happened?"

"He was working a case and sometimes cases can get pretty personal. He was out in Utah protecting a witness from a criminal and while he was protecting the witness the criminal ordered for his family to be executed. Before the agency could protect his wife and son the execution was already done. He's never really been the same since. It tore his world apart and destroyed him. If you think he's rough with you it's only because his heart was broken the day his wife and son were taken from him. He doesn't really open up to anyone and he doesn't really talk too much to anyone. It's been a rough couple years for him. He keeps a journal to write about how he feels and what's going on in his mind. He says that helps him."

"Wow, I can't believe he was married. He really was different before?"

"Very," I say. "He was happier, a lot happier than he is now. He's been through a lot."

"I'm sorry to hear that," she says with sympathy in her voice as she wraps her arm around mine, resting her head on my shoulder. "Do you ever worry about your family?"

"All the time, I never want my family to be hurt because of my job. I lost my wife and my daughter to this job but my daughter is still there. I don't see her like I want to but I know she's alive and safe. Sometimes I think it's better when I don't see her because then I know she will remain safe because we get put on some crazy cases with some crazy criminals."

"If you're worried all the time about your family's safety and Alexandra's safety why do you keep doing it?"

"I love my job," I say, "I love what I do. It's scary to think about someone could target my little girl or my ex-wife but I don't know if I could walk away from it. The chances of something happening to my family or any agent's family is pretty slim, what happened to Dean's family was one of the very few incidences where a family is targeted."

"I can see why he is the way he is," she says as she looks down on the floor. She bends over and picks something up. "Is this Alexandra?"

"That's Alexandra," I say with a smile. "That's my little girl; the love of my life."

"She's beautiful," she says with a smile. "I think she looks like you."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile as I close the journal with the paper inside. "I miss her a lot."

"I am sure you do," she says. "I miss Gio too. I want to see him so badly. You know how bad it hurts huh?"

"I'm familiar with that pain," I say as I put the journal on the stand next to the bed. "It is the toughest pain of all not being able to see the child you created, the one you love with every piece of your heart. I think about Alexandra all the time. I miss hearing her little giggles and seeing that smile. I miss spending time with her. I screwed up marrying this business. I should have had more time for her and more time for her mother. If I did I would probably still be in her life."

"I regret giving Victor full custody of Gio. I have missed so much of his life. I wish I hadn't done that. I wish I had kept him but keeping him meant a life with Victor that I didn't want. I was so stupid to give a criminal my son. I may have been a young mom but I would have given him the best life I could have. I regret the choice every day."

"I know you do and that's why when I said when all this is said and done I'm going to make sure you get Gio back. I'm going to make sure he's with his mom and that you can give him the life he deserves. I'm going to do whatever I can to make sure you get him back."

"Thanks," she says as she straddles my lap. "But I can't ask you to do that. After all this is said and done what happens to you and me? What happens to us?"

"Karsen," I say, "What do you want to happen to us?" I ask as I wrap my arms around her waist as she wraps hers around my neck.

"I don't know, Baby," she says, "I want something more than this, something more than an affair while you protect me from Victor. I hope that it goes beyond this but you and I have two different lives, Roman."

"Different or not I'm in love with you, Karsen or Alessia. I love you and when this is over I don't want it to end. It's not going to end. I want to have a relationship with you beyond this. I want you and me to be together."

"You do?" she asks with a smile of hope.

"I do. My feelings for you are as real as they can be and I love you. I'm not going to give you up because the case is over. I'm going to keep you. I want a life with you. I want to help you get Gio back and hopefully I can get some visitation with Alexandra. I don't care how different our lives have been up until this point, we have spent the last few weeks falling in love and starting something that I want forever. I want this forever, I want you forever," he says.

"Roman," she says with a smile. "I want that too but I don't want to be Alessia anymore. I want to be Karsen."

"You want to change your name?"

"Yeah," she says. "I like Karsen and after everything that happens I want something new and a new life. A new life with you and Alexandra, I love you, Baby and I don't want to give you up but if you're working as an agent," she says, "what kind of life will we have?"

"We'll figure it out," I say, "but what I do know this isn't over when this case is done. You'll always be a part of my life and we'll always have this between us. I have never loved anyone the way I love you," I say with a smile before I capture her lips with mine and kiss her softly, deeply as she grants me access to her mouth. I moan into her mouth as I feel her soft small hands on my chest under my shirt. She breaks the kiss to help me take off my beater as I help her out of her tank top exposing her pink lace bra.

Karsen leaves a trail of soft kisses from the back of my ear, down my neck and to my collarbone, I moan as she sucks and nibbles at my soft skin. Her kisses trailing lower, her hand at the nape of my neck, my hand rubbing her spine as she kisses me. My breath deepens as I feel her soft lips on my pectoral, her tongue flicking over my nipple as I let out a soft moan of pleasure before she makes her way over to my other pec, kissing it softly and then flicking my nipple with her tongue. She breaks contact and pushes me down onto my back. I scoot up on the bed so my feet aren't dangling off the end of the bed. My erection growing thicker and fuller in my basketball shorts as I feel her soft lips on my abs and around my belly button, Karsen takes her hand and slides it into the top of my basketball shorts taking my cock into her hands, stroking it softly. She pulls the waistband of my basketball shorts back and pulling them down freeing my erection. She takes me into her hand, stroking me softly as deep breaths escape my lips. I let out a soft moan as I feel her tongue over the tip of my erection, licking it softly, flicking her tongue over it as she licks the pre-cum from the tip. She wraps her mouth around the tip of my cock and sucks me softly as her hand strokes the length of my erection. She takes more of me into her mouth, her lips tight on my cock as she sucks me hard and soft. Groans and moans of pleasure fill the air, my hands in her hair as she makes love to me with her mouth. "Fuck, Karsen," I breathe. "This is so good," I say as she continues sucking me, making love to me with her soft and beautiful mouth. I close my eyes as I lay back on the pillow, combing my fingers through her dark hair. The passion tearing through me, my abs clenching as I feel my cock thickening, throbbing and pulsing, I let go, spurting bursts of semen into her mouth, onto her tongue as she swallows my seed. "Damn," I say as she swallows my seed with a hunger and a need. She removes my cock from her mouth and licks the last of my semen from it as I lay catching my breath. "Karsen," I say before she takes my mouth and kisses me deep and passionately. My cock thickens again and my erection slowly forms as I work to take off her bra.

"Let me take you," she whispers in my ear.

"Okay," I say with appreciation. She kisses my lips again before she stands up. She pulls her shorts down and then her underwear. She makes her way back into the bed, straddling me. She takes my cock in her hand as she positions it below her. She lowers herself down onto my erection, softly, teasing me as I slide into her tightness. I fill her as far as she allows me. I place my hands on her hips as she starts to move, starts to make love to me. Her hands on my chest steadying herself as she rides me fast and hard, I help her move guiding her as I hold onto her hips and move along with her. Meeting her movements with my own thrusts as I slide deeper into her each time, filling her sex with my large and thick cock. Her moans of pleasure fill the room as I grunt and groan in pleasure as she takes all of me. Her nails dig into my chest, her sex clenching tighter around my cock, a cry of pleasure escapes her as she finds her release, her hot juices covering my erection as she takes my mouth to hers, kissing me deep as I keep moving. I roll her over and take over as she finishes her climax. I thrust into her deep, my head nuzzled into her nape as I make rough passionate love to her. I feel the passion tearing through me once again. I can't stop and with one last thrust I explode spurting bursts of semen into her, I sink my teeth into her shoulder as I fill her with my seed. "I love you," I say breathless as I look into her dark brown eyes.

"I love you too," she says with a soft smile before I take her mouth and I make love to her again and again after that.

 ***A/N: What did you think of Karsen's room being trashed? Do you think it was Victor or do you believe it was Dean?What do you think about them having to move to a new location? Do you trust Dean? What did you think of Roman and Karsen deciding to keep their relationship going after they're done with the case? Do you think they will last forever? What about Dean's story of losing his wife and son? Do you think that's why he is the way he is? What do you think of Roman wanting to get Gio back for Karsen? What about Karsen wanting to change her name permanently to Karsen? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	15. Chapter 15

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much.**

"Karsen," says Roman waking me up as he shakes me softly. "Wake up," he says, "we have to go. We have to get out of here now," he says as I stir awake in a state of confusion. I let out a groan as I roll over onto my back to see him standing next to the bed dressed in a suit with his hair brushed back into a low bun. I blink twice as my sight is blurry thinking I am stuck in some type of dream. "Karsen," he says, "let's go. We have to get you dressed and have to get you to the airport."

"What's going on?" I ask realizing it's not a dream and he is dressed for business which means something happened while I was asleep.

"I'll explain it to you on the plane," he says, "we have to get going. I have been on the phone with the agency for the last half hour. After you fell asleep after having sex I dug into the journal. Dean has been working for Victor. They are after the sapphire diamond necklace that's why he took on the case to get it from you. I don't know what they have planned but I know that they are working together and that doesn't work well for us. Victor is on his way to Texas," he says. "We have to go. The car is outside waiting to take us to the airport. We have to go now so get dressed," he says handing me a dress. "I need to keep you safe," he says.

I get up out of bed and grab the dress he gave me. I throw on my panties and my bra before I throw on the dress. "How did you find out?" I ask.

"I was reading through the journal and while it says nothing in the journal about working with Victor I did compare the handwriting to the note that you found and called the agency. I demanded a list of numbers on his phone that he has called in the last couple weeks and sure enough there were numerous calls received from Victor and numerous calls sent to Victor. My boss dug a little deeper into Dean and found that he had been meeting with Victor before your parents death and they found a third suspect in your parents murder, you never said there were three of them," he says.

"There were only two in the house if there was a third one they never came in," I say.

"There were three. Dean was outside the house standing guard while the events took place inside. I don't think he realized there was a security camera on your porch and he was standing guard. He removed his mask once to wipe the sweat from his forehead before putting it back on that's how they caught him."

"How did they not see it before?" I ask as I turn around for Roman to tie the back of my dress, "why is this coming out now and how did he end up on the case?"

"The footage was lost," he says. "No one found it until now. He thinks that Dean had it hidden so it wouldn't be found. Dean took on the evidence of the case," he says, "So if he's working for Victor he's going to cover his own ass. I will tell you more but we have to go," he says.

"Okay," I say confused on the entire situation. I don't understand how Dean had been working for Victor for so long yet no one even knew it.

Roman walks with me to my bedroom and shuts the door behind us. He pulls out one of his guns and says, "I want this on you at all times. If you need to use it don't hesitate to use it. I have full confidence in you that you know what you're doing."

"Where should I put it? I have a dress on."

"Put a pair of shorts on underneath and put it into the pockets, no one will ever know."

"Okay," I say as I dig out a pair of shorts from the bag before putting them on. I do as he says and put the gun in my pocket. "Ready?"

"Ready," he says with a smile as he grabs my bag along with his.

Roman and I make our way downstairs to the front door. As Roman puts his hand on the front door the door opens. "Going somewhere?" asks Dean holding a gun in our faces.

"Dean," says Roman softly as he stands in front of me. "What are you doing, Man?"

"I'm just doing my job," he says as he pushes his way into the house.

"How long, Man?" asks Roman as I hold onto his shoulders as he guards me from Dean. "How long have you been working for Victor?"

"It doesn't matter," he says, "Now let's talk," he says causing us to back up into the house. "Where's the necklace Alessia?" he asks. "Where is it?"

"I don't know," I say. "I don't know where the necklace is."

"Don't lie to me, Sweetheart. I don't like when people lie to me. Please don't make me do this the hard way. Tell me where the necklace is," he says.

"I don't know," I say as we are backed into the living room.

"Mi Amore," I hear Victor's voice and my stomach rolls. I don't want to turn around because I know I'll see him standing there. I can smell him, I can hear his breathing. I feel his presence, his eyes on my back. I take a deep breath before I turn around and see him standing there holding his own gun in his hand along with holding our son's hand.

"Gio," I breathe as I see my little boy standing dressed identically to his father in a black suit, his dark curly hair slicked back into a ponytail just like his father's. His dark brown eyes are big and full of fear. He looks like his father so much it makes me sick.

"Mama," he says as he tries to break free from Victor's grasp but Victor won't let him go.

"What are you doing with him, Victor?" I ask.

"I'm not stupid," he says in his Italian accent. "I know mama will do anything to save her baby boy."

"Victor he is your son he is not a pawn," I say. "Don't bring him into this," I beg. "Please."

"Maybe you should do what I say," he threatens and I know the look on his face. "Where's the necklace, Mi Amore?"

"I don't know," I say again.

"Victor, she knows where the necklace is. I was in her room earlier and it's nowhere to be found. I think these two hid it and she knows where the necklace is. Maybe her boyfriend will tell us where her necklace is. Roman," he says, "where's the necklace?"

"I don't know," he says.

"Maybe he needs some persuasion," says Dean motioning to Victor. Victor takes two strides and meets me in the middle of the living room with our son with him. He holds his gun to my head and I inhale a deep breath. "Where's the necklace, Roman?"

"I don't know, I don't remember," he says as I hear Victor cock the gun. "Okay okay," he says, "it's in the woods. I'll take you to it," he says.

"No," says Victor putting the gun down. "Alessia will," he says looking at me. I am still trying to catch my breath. "Show me where the necklace is."

"Victor," I say, "I can't."

"You can and you will!" he shouts. "I will kill you, your boyfriend and Gio if you don't," he says, "are we clear?"

"Victor," I say as he raises his gun up to Roman. "Please don't," I say. "Please don't."

"Then show me where the necklace is," he says as he cocks the gun again. "Show me," he says. He shoots the gun and I hear Roman groan out in pain as he falls to the ground. I let out a scream, "Next time, Mi Amore," he says, "I will kill him. Show me where the necklace is," he says.

"Roman," I cry.

"Go," says Roman as he holds his shoulder. "Just go. I'll be fine. Go," he says.

"I love you," I say.

"I love you too," he says as tears cloud my eyes before Victor grabs my hand and pulls me with him.

"Gio, stay here," he says as Gio nods. "Let's go," he says pulling me. "Dean keep an eye on him. We'll be right back."

Victor pulls me through the house and out the back door. He stands behind me holding the gun to my back to ensure that I don't run away from him. I start the walk into the woods where Roman and I hid the sapphire diamond necklace that he wants. "Why are you doing this, Victor? What's so important to you about that necklace?" I ask.

"Your father took that from me and I want it back."

"My father took nothing from you," I say. "Nothing."

"He took you from me," he says. "He promised your hand in marriage to me, Alessia. He promised me I could have you as a wife and he took you away from me. He shouldn't have taken you away from me."

"I don't love you. I wasn't going to marry you, Victor. You had to know."

"You loved me every time we made love, Alessia. You love me still," he says.

"I do not love you," I say. "My heart belongs to another."

"The agent," he says.

"Yes the agent," I say. "What's the point of getting this necklace? What's it going to do for you?"

"It's going to make me the richest man in America."

"And where does Dean fit in with this?" I ask. "Do you think he is just going to let you take the necklace for your own enjoyment and your own pleasure? I don't think he will. He's going to want a piece of it. You can't trust him, Victor."

"Shut up," he says, "just show me the necklace. You know we could be happy together. Gio wants his mama."

"And I want Gio but I don't want you," I say. "Your lifestyle is too much like my father's. I never liked the lifestyle he was involved in. I don't believe in murdering innocent people and doing dirty deals. I'm not into that. I don't want to be married to a man that would pay money for my hand in marriage," I say.

"What we had made you happy. You were comfortable. I could have given you the world. We could have had it all," he says.

"Victor, no," I say, "and my papa didn't take me from you. I wanted to leave. He helped me leave. I would have disappeared if you wouldn't have gotten me pregnant with Gio. I thought we would be done after I gave him to you but you wouldn't let go."

"I love you," he says.

"No, Victor, you don't love me. You love yourself and want what benefits you. I was extra money in your pocket that's what you loved."

"Mi Amore," he says.

"Stop," I say. My thoughts are on Roman as I know he's injured. I hope Dean isn't doing anything to hurt him more and then Gio is watching Roman whither on the floor in pain. My son has seen so much already, too much more than a 3 year old should. He can't have this life forever or he's going to turn into a heartless animal like his father. "You're heartless you have no heart," I say as I stop in front of the tree. "The necklace is in there," I say, "feel free to get it."

"Don't do anything you'll regret," he says pointing the gun at me in warning before he gets into the tree to dig for the necklace. He would find it if it was the actual tree we hid the necklace. I take the distraction as a way to prepare myself to do what I need to do. I know that if I don't I'm not making it out of these woods alive.

As Victor digs through the tree I reach up the back of my skirt and pull out the gun Roman gave me from my pocket. I hold it up and watch as Victor digs for the necklace. I have it pointed right at Victor's head. I could shoot at any time. I let out a deep breath and as he looks at me I fire one shot, hitting him in the middle of his skull. He falls to the ground instantly. He drops his gun on the way down. I walk over to him and see he's still breathing, begging me to spare him. "Victor, you're a heartless animal. This is for my papa," I say before I shoot him again in the chest this time. "And this is for my mama," I say firing another shot, "and this is for me," I say before firing one more fatal shot into his chest. I jump over him and run to the next tree. I grab the necklace. I jump over his motionless body and take off running back to the house to save Gio and Roman.

When I get back to the house I look into the front window looking into the living room to see Dean standing over Roman saying something to him. I look at Roman and my heart breaks as he lays on the floor in pain, blood covering his hands as it comes from his shoulder. I look at Gio as he sits on the couch looking down at Roman with no sign of emotion on his face. He just stares at him. I make my way to the front door and quietly open it. I shut it quietly and tip toe my way to the living room opening as Dean is shouting over Roman and Roman is shouting back, telling him to kill him already. Gio looks up at me and I put my finger to my lips and he nods as Dean is distracted. "This agency took everything away from me," says Dean. "You came in and took my job away. You came in and took everything away from me. They weren't even going to put me on this case. They didn't want me on this case. They only wanted you on this case. You took my job from me," he says bitterly. "Karsen took everything away from me," he says as I hide behind that wall. "Now I'm going to take everything away from her, take everything away from you. I was supposed to be the hero of this case and I'm going to be the hero. No one is ever going to know that it was me. Victor will be framed for your murder and Gio's. Then Victor will be blamed for Karsen's murder and I will be hailed the hero after I take care of Victor. The only story left will be mine," he says. "I'm sorry, Bro," he says shaking his head as he cocks the gun. Before he can do anything a shot rings out from my own gun and another shot rings out from his as Roman cries out in pain as Dean falls to the floor clasping to the gunshot wound on his chest.

"Roman!" I yell as I run into the living room. I drop my gun on the floor and kneel beside Roman. "Are you okay?"

"It hurts," he says as he was shot in the arm as well as his shoulder. "Call 911," he says through his pain. I pull out his cell phone from his pocket and call 911 and give them the information of Roman and what happened through my sobs. The operator instructs me on what to do to help Roman.

"Gio, Mama needs you to go into the kitchen and get a couple dish towels can you do that for me?"

"Yes, Mama," he says before he gets up and runs to the kitchen. I put the phone on speaker and do what the operator tells me to do. I apply pressure to his wounds as he pales over. My hand covers in blood instantly as I cry as he closes his eyes.

"Roman, don't leave me. It's over. I need you please don't leave me. Think about Alexandra, we can be happy," I say as I cry. "Please don't leave me, I need you," I say. Gio comes back into the living room with the towels. "Thank-you, Baby," I say as he hands them to me. I place them over Roman's wounds and apply pressure. "Remember, Roman, we are going to have a life together, we're going to be together forever. We can't be together forever if you leave me. Please don't leave me," I beg. "I need you." Roman groans out in pain and places his cold hand over mine as I let out a sob. "I love you," I say.

"I.. Love.. you.." he says as his eyes won't stay open. The color draining from his face and his lips white.

"ROMAN!" I yell as I press my lips to his, kissing him softly, passionately. He takes his hand through my hair as he kisses me back. I pull away. "I love you."

"I love you," he says before his eyes close and he EMT's bust through the front door. They push me out of the way as they get to Roman, to take care of his wounds and to hook him up to oxygen.

"Mama," says Gio as he tugs at my leg.

"Gio," I say as I scoop him up. "You're coming home with me. You're never going back to Papa, I promise. It's you and me now," I say with tears in my eyes. "I love you. I have always loved you."

"I Love you, Mama," he says wrapping his little arms around my neck making me smile. I kiss his cheek before he kisses mine. We watch together as they put Roman on a stretcher and wheel him out. I tell them about Victor in the woods before they put Dean into a body bag as I get into the ambulance to go to the hospital with Roman. I take his hand as they shut the door and we head off to the hospital. It's finally over, everything is over.

 ***A/N: What did you think about Dean working with Victor? Were you surprised? What did you think about Gio knowing who Karsen was? What about Victor using him against her? Were you surprised at what Karsen did to Victor in the woods? What about Dean's reasoning for why he was doing what he did?" What do you think of Karsen shooting Dean and being the hero? Were you surprised that she was the hero? What do you think happens now? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	16. Chapter 16

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. they were greatly appreciated thank-you all so much***

"There's my girl," I say as I look in the doorway to see Karsen standing holding her son on her hip with a smile on her face. I smile back at her. She looks absolutely beautiful; her dark hair pulled up into a ponytail dressed in a light purple t-shirt and a pair of denim shorts that fall just above mid-thigh. Seeing her with her son in her arms I can see the resemblance. Many might argue that he looks like his father but to me I think he looks like Karsen. He has her dark black hair that falls to the middle of his neck. He has Karsen's dark brown eyes and the natural tanned skin. He has the longest eyelashes like his mother. He has her same sculpted mouth and full lips but the rest comes from his father. There's no denying that Karsen is his mother. "How's my girl?" I ask as she makes her way into the room.

"How am I? Glad that you're finally awake. I was worried about you," she says. "How are you feeling?" she asks making her way to my bed as I sit up in my hospital gown, my arm in a sling and an IV hooked up into my arm.

"I guess I'm all right," I say. "I can't really complain, my shoulder and my arm hurt a bit. They said my shoulder was shattered by the bullet and the other bullet went through my muscle. It's going to take some work but everything will be back to normal. Thank-you for saving my life," I say.

"It's the only thing I could do," she says. "Can I get you anything? Do you want some water or something?"

"No, I'm all right," I say. "So I heard about what happened in the woods."

"I had to do what I had to do. If I didn't take the opportunity then I would have never made it out alive," she says. "I did what I needed to do. He threatened me with my life and showed me a gun. I did it all in self-defense."

"I'm not arguing with you. The police and a couple agents talked to me. Did they talk to you?"

"Yes," she says. "They aren't pressing any charges against me. They believe it was all done in self-defense."

"That's good," I say. "I wish this would be over but there's still court."

"I know," she says, "but after that then it's over. Hopefully the two men that killed my papa will be brought to justice. My papa deserves some type of justice."

"He does," I say as I smile at her son as he looks at me with is dark brown eyes. "So who is this little guy? I don't think we got the chance to meet properly."

Karsen smiles at me and says, "this is my son Gio. Gio, this is Roman," she says with a smile.

"Hey there, Buddy," I say with a smile.

"Hi," says Gio quietly before he hides his face in Karsen's shoulder.

"It's okay, Buddy I'm not going to hurt you," I say, "I'm your friend. I'm your mama's friend."

He looks at me again with his dark brown eyes but doesn't say anything to me. "He's a little shy and traumatized from the last couple days," she says. "I'm sure he will start talking to you soon."

"I understand," I say with a smile as I put my hand out for him. "Can I at least get a high 5?" He looks at me for a few seconds and then hits my hand with his tiny hand. "Well, there's progress," I say with a smile. "He's a handsome young man he gets his good looks from his mama."

"Everyone thinks he looks like his father," she says.

"Somewhat but he favors you more."

"Thank-you," she says with a smile as she puts him down. "Why don't you go play for a little while Mama talks to Roman?" he nods at her and walks over to a corner to play with a car that he pulled out of his pocket. "He's coming home with me well he's coming to wherever they put me."

"You want to go home don't you?" I ask as I motion for her to climb into bed with me.

"I don't even know where home is anymore," she says taking my hand into hers as she climbs into bed with me. She laces our fingers together. "I don't want to go back to New York."

"You don't? I thought you loved New York?"

"I did love New York. I love the shopping, I love everything about it but I want a new start. I want to start over somewhere new. I have money from my father, I have my college degree. I want to get a job in my field and move to some quiet town like the one here. I liked living in a small town."

"You can do whatever you want," I say as I kiss her temple.

"And with Gio I feel better raising him somewhere outside of New York. I don't know what his father put him through. I have no idea. I don't know what he's seen or heard. I want to raise him in a quiet town where he's going to go to a good school and we can put a swingset in the backyard and a sandbox. That's what I want. It's not about me anymore," she says. "It's about him."

"Whatever you want, Karsen," I say, "I'll give you whatever you want."

"You don't have to give me anything, Roman," she says. "I can give myself whatever I want. I know you're part of the agency and your work requires you to stay in New York."

"I'm leaving the agency," I say and she looks at me with a shocked expression on her face.

"You're leaving the agency? Why? I thought you loved your job?"

"I do love my job, Karsen but I love you more. I lost my ex-wife because of the agency. I'm not going to lose you because of the agency. I would rather make the sacrifice of giving up my job with the agency so that I can keep you the rest of my life."

"Wow," she says almost speechless. It takes her a few minutes before she speaks again. "I have a kid now are you okay with that?"

"I was okay with it before Victor brought him back to you. I was going to help you get him back. Of course I'm okay with it and you're okay with Alexandra."

"I'm okay with Alexandra," she says snuggling into my chest. "I love you, Roman."

"I love you too," I say with a soft smile. "He seems to be a good kid."

"He has been so far," she says. "I'm not sure how to be a mom. I'm doing what I think is right."

"I understand," I say. "I'm sure once you get used to it you'll be the best mom you can possibly be."

"Thanks," she says with a smile. "It's funny because your boss offered me a spot in the agency."

"He offered you a job? What did you say?"

"I said no because I just got Gio back. I don't want to lose him to my job. I'll find something in my field. I don't know what yet but I'll find something," she says. "What are you going to do now that you're leaving the agency?"

"I'm not sure," I say. "Maybe be a stay at home dad or something like that."

"You would be a stay at home dad?"

"Of course, why not?"

"I don't know," she says, "but I think it's sweet. Gio," she says, "come here, Baby Boy." Gio makes his way over to us. Karsen picks him up and sits him between us. "Gio, Roman is mama's boyfriend. He's going to be with us for a while," she says.

"More like forever," I say with a smile. "We're going to have a lot of fun, Gio I promise. I'm going to teach you how to throw a football and teach you how to play baseball, how to catch. We're going to have fun together," I say with a smile. "How does that sound?"

"Good," he says as he looks at me with a smile that is identical to his mom's.

"I'm glad you like that idea," I say with a smile as I look at Karsen and she looks at me with a smile on her face. "What do you have there, Gio? Is that a car?"

"Yes," he says handing it to me.

"Thank-you," I say with a smile as I play with the car with him making him laugh. It's been a while since I heard a little child laugh. It's music to my ears. I'm ready to start the next chapter of my life with Karsen and give her the new beginning and the new start she's looking for.

We're interrupted by a knock on the door. I look up to see my ex standing there with my 8 year old daughter Alexandra. "Brittany," I say softly. "Alexandra." Karsen looks over to the door and makes eye contact with my ex-wife.

"Hi, Roman," Brittany says softly. "How are you?"

"Okay," I say with a smile as I see Alexandra smile at me.

"Daddy!" she yells as she runs over to my bed. She hugs my waist softly as I hug her back with my free hand. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," I say with tears in my eyes. "Look at you, you've grown up so much," I say as I feel a lump in my throat. She has grown up so much in the last year. She's a couple inches taller, her once waist length hair is cut to her shoulders and her once toothless smile is replaced with her permanent teeth. They aren't perfectly straight but they are close and she has the famous gap between her two front teeth that runs in my family. "You're so beautiful."

"Thank-you, Daddy," she says with a smile before she hugs me again.

"I'm going to go to give you three some privacy," says Karsen as she gets out of my bed and picks Gio up.

"Wait," I say. "Brittany and Alexandra, this is my girlfriend Karsen," I say. "Karsen, this is my ex-wife Brittany and my daughter Alexandra and that little guy is her son Gio," I say.

"Nice to meet you," says Karsen politely as she shakes Brittany's hand and then shakes Alexandra's. "I'm sure you all have a lot to talk about. I'm going to give you time to talk."

"Okay," I say before she kisses my lips softly. "I'll see you in a little."

"Okay," she says with a smile before she and Gio leave the room.

"She's a baby isn't she?" asks Brittany.

"She's 21," I say, "so how are you?"

"I should be asking you the same thing. I got word that you were shot on a case?"

"Yeah nothing too serious, it's just going to take some PT to help get my arm back to the way it was before. How have you been?"

"I've been all right, Alexandra has been doing all right too. She's doing well in school and she just started cheerleading."

"That's amazing," I say with a smile as I look at Alexandra. "I'm proud of you, Baby Girl. I'm glad you brought her to see me. I've missed her."

"I know, Roman and I'm sorry. I should have never kept her from you. I know you have this crazy lifestyle and crazy job but you deserve to have a part in Alexandra's life too."

"I'm glad you feel that way. I've only been saying it for a year," I say leaving it at that. I don't want Alexandra to know that it was her mom that was keeping me away when I wanted to be there. "I'm sorry that I married my job but I was doing what I needed to do to put food on the table."

"I understand that now," she says, "and it's too late for us but it's not too late for you and Alexandra," she says. "I want you to be a part of her life more. I want you to be able to see her more. That's why we're moving to New York," she says.

"That's good and everything but I'm still on a case," I say.

"After all of this?" she asks.

"After all this, I promised to protect Karsen and that's what I'm going to do besides I don't think after this case I'm going back to New York."

"You're not?" she asks. "But you're stationed in New York. I thought that we would move to New York so that you can see her more, get her on the weekends."

"That would be nice but Karsen and I are going to start our lives somewhere new in a quiet town. If I have my way it will be here in Texas."

"So you two are going to live together?"

"I hope to marry her one day," I say, "but if you want to move to Texas we could get Alexandra the same way you plan to do it in New York."

"Roman," she says.

"Before you try to fight me on visitation with my daughter just remember I have the opportunity to take you to court at any time to get as much visitation as I want with her. You know that I can," I say.

"I know," she says. "We'll think about Texas or wherever you're going to move. I want us to be friends and work together when it comes to Alexandra. I want us to get along for her."

"Me too," I say, "and just so you know I'm leaving the agency after this case is done. I already told my boss. We have a few loose ends to tie up and then we're done. Then I'm done with the agency."

"That's wonderful," she says, "you must really love this girl."

"I do," I say. "I love her a lot."

"I'm glad that you're happy," she says. "You deserve to be happy."

"I'm very happy," I say with a smile.

"I can tell," she says, "I'm sorry about the last year."

"It's fine," I say, "we can start over and move on from it. Put it behind us you know?"

"Okay," she says. "I'm glad you're okay I was worried about you."

"Thanks," I say. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she says.

"Something is wrong," I say, "what is it?"

"Just the way you look at Karsen," she says, "you never looked at me that way."

"Oh," I say and that may be true. I never felt the way I feel about Karsen with anyone else. Karsen is different, much different. We have a lot to get through but I want to give Karsen her happily ever after following all the tragedy she has endured in the last few months and the last few years of her life. I want to show her there is some good in the world and I want to be the one to show her that there's happiness left and that she can be happy.

 **A/N: what do you think of Karsen keeping Gio? What about her plan to start a new life with him outside of New York? Is that the best thing for the both of them? What do you think about Roman leaving the agency for Karsen? What do you think of Brittany bringing Alexandra to see Roman? Do you think that Roman and Gio will get along well? What about Brittany wanting to get Roman more involved in Alexandra's life? What are your thoughts on Roman's plans for him and Karsen in the future? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	17. Chapter 17

**There wasn't too much more that I could do so this is the final chapter of Witness Protection. I hope that you enjoy it. Thank-you for all the reviews, favorites and follows on the story. It means so much to me. Thank-you all so much.**

 **ONE YEAR LATER:**

I can't quite put into words how the last year has gone for Karsen and me but it has been a pretty good year. Shortly after Karsen killed Victor and Dean we were moved to a new location in South Dakota until the trial took place for the two men that killed her parents. We spent 3 months in South Dakota; Karsen, Gio and me. We grew closer, we became a family in that house. Gio and I grew a bond. I became a good role model for him and became his Papa. I love spending time with Gio as much as I love spending time with Karsen. After the day with Victor and Dean something brought us closer than we had ever been before. The trial against the two men began and it didn't take long for the jury to find them guilty of the murders of Karsen's parents. They were sentenced to a life in prison. Karsen couldn't have been happier for her mama and papa to finally get the justice they deserved. Although she was hoping for the death penalty a life sentence would be a lot more torturous as they would spend their life behind bars, left to suffer. Just like she would do the rest of her life knowing her parents would never be there for her again, they would never see Gio grow up, never see her get engaged, never see her get a job in business and never see her get married. It hit her hard when we got out of the Witness Protection program.

Our lives were full of change when we finally got out of the program. Everything that Karsen had been holding in during our time in the program. It hit her hard when we were finally free and went back to New York. Her life was never the same again. She went into a deep depression without her Papa and her mama. She finally went into therapy to deal with her feelings she had been feeling she needed help with her anger, her rage and her deep sadness. It killed me to watch her live her life every day in pain. She slowly became happier over time. I did my best to keep her happy. She legally changed her name to Karsen to get a new start in life. I took her on a weeklong trip to Hawaii where I proposed to her and asked her to be my wife on the beach one night. It pleased my heart when she told me yes. As much as I loved my job with the agency shortly after we were out of the program I left the agency. I took a job with the local police force in NYC so I could be home more with Karsen and Gio, so that I could see Alexandra more. It was a big change for all of us but we were enjoying our lives again, trying to get used to what life had been before.

"Gio, today I marry your Mama," I say to my son; I won't use the term stepson because for the rest of my life I will raise him as my son, be the father to him he needs. He will always be my son. I fix the red tie he is wearing with his black suit. He looks at me with his dark brown eyes. "Do you like that idea? Can I marry your mama?"

"Yes, Papa," he says with a big smile melting my heart. "I love you, Papa," he says giving me a hug wrapping his tiny arms around me.

"I love you too, Gio," I say with a smile hugging him back before I kiss his cheek softly. "Are you ready?" I ask.

"Yes, Papa," he says as he grabs his pillow that holds the rings that will tie Karsen and I together the rest of our lives.

"Me too," I say with a smile.

Karsen and I chose to have a private wedding just herself, Gio, Alexandra and me on a private island in the Caribbean that she inherited from her father after his death. It is the same island she spread his ashes and her mama's ashes over when we were able to finally have a proper funeral for them so they could rest in peace. That's when we made the decision to marry on the private island. I made my way down the beach just a little before the beautiful blue Caribbean Sea. The priest stands beside me as we're surrounded by beautiful pink tropical flowers. The trail to us is surrounded by the same pink tropical flowers. I can't even imagine how beautiful Karsen is going to look when I see her. I stand restlessly with my hands in my pockets as I wait for her to come into view. I've been waiting to spend the rest of my life with her since we started our relationship in Texas. She was much different than any other woman I had met in my life. I loved her deeply and she loved me back just as deeply. I knew there would never be a day that I could live without her. I never wanted to live a day without her in my life. I wanted to make her happy and give her the life she always dreamed of. She was everything to me, my entire world and seeing her as a mother to Gio and a mother figure to Alexandra made me love her even more. Her intelligence, her beauty; everything about her I loved and I will always love. A smile comes across my lips as I see her, Alexandra and Gio off in the distance making their way to the beach. The waves crashing down behind me, I have never been so nervous in my life as I was in this moment. The anticipation of seeing my wife to be in her beautiful dress and the anticipation of us making our vows that would tie us together the rest of our lives and the promises we would make to one another.

My breath caught in my throat as they got closer and she came into view. Alexandra made her way down the aisle of tropical pink flowers first, dropping pink and white flower petals as she made her way to the priest and me. Her dark hair pulled up into a bun as she wears a beautiful white dress and barefoot. She smiles at me as she makes her way down the aisle. She stands where we practiced the night before once she reaches the circle of flowers. My breath is caught in my throat and tears blur my eyes as I see Karsen and Gio standing at the end of the aisle. Karsen couldn't be any more beautiful than she is at this moment. She's wearing a beautiful white strapless dress with a lace overlay it falls to her ankles. Her hair is pulled up into a tight bun with a tiara in front of it with a veil hanging down. She carries a bouquet of pink tropical flowers. I can't take my eyes off of her. She looks perfect. "Who gives this woman to this man?" asks the priest as Gio and Karsen reach the circle of flowers.

"I do," says Gio making me smile. I take Karsen's hand and she steps into the circle with me. Gio joins Alexandra off to the side to watch as the ceremony begins. The waves of the Caribbean Sea fall behind us, splashing us slightly with some water.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to join Karsen D'Ambrosia and Roman Reigns in Holy Matrimony. Marriage is a sacred commitment between one man and one woman in the eyes of God. Let us pray," he says as he goes into a prayer. He follows the prayer by talking about the first wedding in Canaan. "At this time we will do the exchanging of vows. Roman Reigns, do you take Karsen D'Ambrosia to be your lawfully wedded wife to love and to hold, to honor and respect to love through the good times and the bad times, through sickness and in health for richer or poorer, forsaking all others as long as you both shall live?" he asks as I look deep into Karsen's deep brown tear filled eyes.

"I do," I say as I squeeze her hand softly making her smile. I mouth to her she's beautiful making her smile even more as a tear rolls down her cheek causing my own eyes to blur over.

"Karsen D'Ambrosia, do you take Roman Reigns to be your lawful wedded husband to love and to hold, to honor and respect to love through the good times and the bad times, through sickness and in health for richer or poorer forsaking all others as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," she says choking on a sob but a soft smile on her face.

"Just like a circle the love and commitment that you two have promised in the eyes of the lord is unending. The circle is a symbol of eternity and a symbol of unending love. At this time can I please have the rings?" he asks. Gio walks forward and gives the rings to the priest. "Thank-you," he says smiling at Gio before he joins Alexandra again. I smile as Alexandra wraps her arm around Gio and they stand to watch. The two of them are very close. They are like best friends. They get along so well, Alexandra has really stepped up to be his big sister and he looks at her as his big sister. They are close and play with each other all the time. "Roman, place this ring on Karsen's finger and repeat after me," he says handing me a platinum ring with amethysts in it.

I smile as I place the ring on Karsen's slender finger and say, "With this ring I thee wed, it is an unending symbol of my love and commitment to you to love you the rest of the days of my life."

"Karsen," he says.

Karsen takes the black diamond crusted platinum ring and slides it onto my finger. "With this ring I thee wed, a symbol of my unending love and commitment to love you the rest of the days of my life."

The priest prays over us once again and then says, "by the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." With a smile I wrap Karsen up in my arms as the sun shines down on us as she wraps her arms around me. I take her lips with mine and kiss her deeply as I dip her over. I smile as I break the kiss and hold our hands up in the air as the priest says, "I now introduce you to the new Mr. and Mrs. Roman Reigns." Our children join us as we make our way back down the aisle.

 **ONE MONTH LATER:**

After the perfect and most beautiful wedding day Roman and I took a two week honeymoon to Italy. It was just as perfect as our wedding day and it was very romantic. After spending the first two days being hermits in our hotel room we went out shopping and sight-seeing. I took him all over the city of Rome showing him and explaining history to him. I had seen it all before but he hadn't and I wanted to show him my history. We had a beautiful time and I would love to do it again. I forgot how much I love and miss Italy.

"Where are we going?" I ask Roman as we are driving through Texas. Everything is so familiar. I remember the last time we went to Texas I was in the Witness Protection program and we were heading to our secluded destination, a home that I fell in love with while we were in hiding hoping to one day have a home just like it.

"You'll see," he says taking my hand into his. He brings my hand up to his lips and kisses my knuckles as he continues to drive.

The familiar scenery sends flutters of anticipation in my stomach as memories come back to me. This is the place Roman and I fell in love, this is the place we started. Despite all the bad things that happened here some of the best moments of my life happened here. My heart starts to race as Roman turns onto the lonely dirt road leading up to the farmhouse that we once lived in. He pulls into the gravel driveway of the farmhouse. "Roman," I say, "what are we doing here?" I ask as I see that the house has undergone a major makeover. There has been an extension added to the house, a new garage, the front deck has been redone and everything repainted.

"Surprise," he says with a smile.

"Surprise?" I ask as we get out of the car. "What do you mean surprise?"

"This is our new home," he says with a smile.

"What?" I ask with excitement. "I thought it belonged to the agency?"

"I bought it from the agency it didn't come cheap but I bought it from them and I did some work on the house so that it could be more family friendly. I added a new master bedroom to the home, the garage, I had a lot of work done," he says taking my hand into his linking our fingers together.

"What about New York and what about your job?" I asked.

"Well, maybe it's time for me to be a farmer and run a farm," he says with a smile.

"We get the animals too?" I ask.

"Just the horses and the cows, we can get whatever you want, whatever will make you happy," he says making me smile. "Do you want to go see the house?"

"Yes," I say with a smile as we make our way up the stairs to the deck. He puts his key into the front door and we walk in. The house smells different to me this time. It used to smell of dust and antiquity but now it has a lemony citrus smell to it. The hardwood floors of the house have been redone and polished. The staircase leading to the upstairs has been redone and carpeted in white carpet complete with a brand new polished hand rail. He takes me to the living room that has been redone completely adding a brand new fire place, new furniture of a black leather couch, a black recliner chair and beige love seat with a 50 inch flat screen plastered onto the wall. The front window was replaced and a sitting area put in beside it. A brand new mantle over the fireplace with pictures of Roman and me, Alexandra and Gio with our family picture hanging over the fire place.

Roman takes me to the kitchen which has also been redone. The floor now decorated with a sandstone like tile, a brand new island in the middle of the kitchen with a marble countertop. The counter tops replaced with marble and brand new wooden cabinets put in as well as a stainless steel sink and refrigerator. A dishwasher put in next to the sink and a brand new stove. I don't even ask him how much he paid to have all these renovations made. The kitchen table sits on the other end of the kitchen and there's a new sliding glass door leading to the backyard. I smile as I see a swing set outside and a trampoline enclosed. He takes me up the backstairs that are also new and takes me to the room that we once shared. He turned it into a Ninja Turtle bedroom for Gio and painted the walls blue. Gio's name on the wall in blue and green letters above his bed, the once hardwood floor carpeted in blue. He then takes me to the room that he and Dean shared. He turned it into a room for Alexandra, pink walls and decorated in a Barbie theme, her name in wooden letters above her bed and her floor carpeted in pink. "And now for the final showing," he says leading me down the hall where he had the master bedroom added on. I smile as he opens the door. It is beautiful. I walk in and look around a large king-sized bed in the middle of the room with blue and yellow sheets and a blue comforter. The walls are painted yellow and there is a door leading to a balcony. The room itself is larger than I had imagined. The bathroom complete with a shower, large tub and a Jacuzzi. "What do you think?" he asks.

"I think I love it," I say with a smile as I wrap my arms around his neck as his arms wrap around my waist. "But you know what I also think," I say with a smile.

"What's that?" he asks before kissing my lips softly.

"I think that a baby's crib would look perfect right over there," I say pointing to an empty wall with a smile.

"A baby's crib, why would we need…" he stopped and smiled. "You're pregnant?" he asks.

I smile back at him and nod, "we're having a baby," I say with a smile.

"Karsen," he says with so much happiness and excitement in his voice as he holds me tighter taking my mouth to his, kissing me softly and deep as I kiss him back.

"Are you happy?" I ask.

"Beyond," he says with a smile making me smile. I never thought that after my papa and mama I would be happy again but Roman came in and showed me that fairytales do exist, that despite any type of tragedy I could have a happy ending, that I could have a happily ever after. He made me believe in him, believe in us, believe that our lives together will be the happiest times of our lives. I never expected to fall in love with him but I'm glad that I did. He makes life make sense, he makes me feel safe, he makes me feel like I am home and that I'm where I belong.

 **THE END!**

 ***A/N: What did you think? What do you think of them getting married? What do you think of Roman buying them the house and giving up another job so he can be a farmer? Why do you think that house means so much to Karsen? What did you think of her telling him she's pregnant? Please review and thank-you for reading.**

 ***I will be posting a new story in a few days called "Learning to Love Him" please look for it and if you would like to check out my other works please check out The Suitor and Untouchable. :) They are good reads there will be plenty more to come from me.**


End file.
